YUME
by Yunmoon
Summary: Con Sasuke jamás había sentido mariposas, ni que la tierra se movía, mucho menos que él era lo único del mundo. Con Sasuke siempre sentía una opresión en el pecho, como si el corazón le pidiera dolor por todo el amor que sentía por él.
1. Si o no… es tu desición

**Disclaimer: **_Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son una obra de Masashi Kishimoto..._

* * *

**.:: Yunmoon ::.**

*****~** Yume ~***

* * *

**_1er Sueño._**

**_Si o no… es tu desición._**

Como todo viernes normal en su vida estaba en la casa de su mejor amigo, sentado comiendo palomitas y viendo una muy buena película, frunció el ceño ¿acaso no se podían callar? Miro atrás por segunda vez pero lo que recibió fue un cojín en su rostro, frunció más el ceño y tomo el cojín y lo aventó a el idiota que se lo había aventado.

-Uy teme, que amargado. Todos contra el teme-.

Una bola de idiotas se le echaron encima, y todos gritaban ¡Bolita! El idiota de su amigo solo se reía, y él lo sabía, su risa era tan escandalosa que a un entre todo el alboroto se escuchaba, como pudo se salió de todos ellos, tomo su mochila y salió de esa casa, si eso pasaba todos los días, él se enojaba y se largaba, y al día siguiente cuando veía a su amigo le golpeaba y asunto arreglado, seguían como si nada.

Llego a casa y aventó sus cosas en su sofá para luego tirarse a él tomar el mando y encender la televisión, camino a la cocina y tomo un paquete de papas, regreso al sofá y se aventó de nuevo y abrió el paquete y comenzó a comer papas, al los 20 minutos vio llegar a sus padres.

Su madre Mikoto Uchiha, era una hermosa mujer pelinegra de ojos negros y tez clara. Era tan hermosa que era modelo, y muy famosa, había llevado campañas de perfumes y marcas famosas de ropas hasta la sima.

Su padre Fugaku Uchiha, era un hombre de cabello negro, ojos negros y una tez un poco bronceada, su rostro eran facciones serias y maduras. Sin duda el rostro de un muy buen empresario, le tenía tanto respeto como admiración, su padre había seguido excelentemente los negocios familiares, convirtiendo a Uchiha Corp. como una de las mejores compañías de Japón, Inglaterra, Francia y comenzaban con América, ¿qué hacía Uchiha Corp.? Eventos en sus tantos hoteles, restaurantes y ahora comenzaban con centros comerciales, su padre si que era alguien impresionante.

En fin, sus padres eran gente importante y ocupada, el único día que los veía las 24 horas del día era los domingos y eso si no viajaban o una reunión salía de improviso… a veces le resultaba molesto eso.

Su madre dejo su bolso en el sofá y le dio un beso en la mejilla, su padre a cambio solo coloco su mano en su cabeza para luego sentarse al lado de su esposa y ver lo que su hijo veía, una película que se había estrenado hace poco en cine, una pelicula boba para él, su hijo tenía cierto interés por los vampiros, y esa película le había fascinado, claro, las escenas de amor prohibido y esas cursilerías las odiaba, ¿acaso no entendía que de eso trataba toda la película?

Su esposa le dio un codazo en las costillas y él entendió eso. Tomo el mando del televisor y lo apago, Sasuke le miro esperando que dijera algo.

-Iremos a ver a nuestros amigos, necesitan un favor y queremos que vayas-.

Sasuke tradujo las palabras en su cabeza "_nuestros amigos necesitan un favor el cual tu te encargaras de hacer"_. Resulta que él siempre hacía los favores de sus amigos, ya había cuidado al gato, había cuidado la casa e inclusive había cuidado a el "pequeño" San Bernardo, esa experiencia esperaba no repetirla jamás.

-¿Y eso es?-. Quería saber cuando sería su tortura.

-En dos horas mi niño-. Dijo su madre con su ternura habitual.

-Ok-.

Tomo su mochila y subió a su cuarto, aventó su mochila a su cama y se sentó frente a su ordenador, lo encendió y abrió una página en Internet, , busco el video que su amigo, Naruto Namikaze la había recomendado, resulta que grabaron a su profesor de historia diciendo tantas grosería que no conocía las cuales resultaron muy buenas, resulta que Naruto siempre hacía enojar a el profesor y este cuando se enojaba mucho decía groserías de todo, a un recordaba todo lo que les había dicho ese día, pero verlo así le daba más gracia, cuando termino el video lo puso una vez más, si que Naruto había hecho algo bueno.

Apago la pantalla de su ordenador y comenzó a quitarse el uniforme, tan solo tenía 14 años, apenas cursaba el segundo año de la secundaría inferior, caminando en boxers por su cuarto fue a su armario, saco unos jeans oscuros y una camiseta negra, se coloco una sudadera roja con una pequeña franja negra en las mangas, era una de sus favoritas, sus tan anhelados _adidas_, al bajar fue al comedor, donde sus platos ya estaban servidos, después de todo ya eran las 4:20, si que se pasaba el tiempo volando, eso que había salido del colegio a las 3 en punto.

-Sasuke-chan, siéntate, no querrás que se enfríe-.

Hizo caso a su madre y se sentó el mesa, genial, la comida que más odiaba, el pescado, odiaba todo tipo de pescado, sus ojos miraron a su madre y luego a su padre, estos entendieron y llamaron a su cocinera, era nueva pero eso no le importaba en lo absoluto a Sasuke.

-Niki, a mi hijo no le gusta el pescado-. Hablo su padre con voz autoritaria.

-Lo siento señor, lo había olvidado, le he preparado algo enseguida se lo traigo-.

-Por favor Niki-. La chica no tenía más de 26 pero eso era algo que seguía sin importar a Sasuke, él veía los errores como algo imperdonable.

La chica no tardo más de 10 minutos cosa que sorprendió a todos, menos a Sasuke, estaba muy molesto, pero pronto se compuso al ver su platillo, era un curry rojo con pato asado, fue algo sorprendente, y sin más comenzó a comer, la comida japonesa le gustaba mucho.

Se olvido completamente de que saldría a ver a los tan buenos amigos de sus padres. Al terminar su comida fue directo al sofá de la sala y encendió la televisión, en un segundó su madre llego y se puso frente a él.

-Nos vamos Sasuke-chan-.

Sasuke frunció el ceño y se levanto con pereza. Salió de la casa y subió al _Jaguar_ de su padre, era uno de su autos favoritos, pero el prefería el _Volvo_ de su hermano, era genial. Por suerte los amigos de su padre no vivían muy lejos. Al llegar al gran portón se abrió, si ya los esperaban, bajo con una pereza que a él mismo le fastidio, suspiro preparándose, con los amigos de su padre se esperaba todo.

Al entrar lo primero que vio fue a Sara, un ama de llaves muy amable, la cual para él era la única cuerda en la casa. Y sus amigos hicieron acto de presencia, si los mejores amigos de sus padres eran los Haruno.

Tashiro y Lira Haruno. Tashiro Haruno era un hombre de pelo rojizo y ojos verdes profundo, y una tez clara, no era nada menos que un importante empresario también, tenía una gran empresa, la cual se encargaba de sacar campañas de distintos perfumes, ropa de diseñador, y otras cosas mejores, su madre modelaba para algunas campañas y la señora Lira también, sin contar sus butiqs y que era socio en algunos negocios con su padre. Lira Haruno era una modelo igual que su madre, su cabello era rubio y sus ojos verde agua y su tez clara, modelo sin duda, trabaja con su madre claro sus representantes eran diferentes. ¿Cómo se conocieron? Obviamente en el trabajo y desde hace 12 años se llevaban de maravilla, lastima que no nació antes para alejarlos y no sufrir ahora.

Pasaron a la sala y todos se sentaron en los sofás, Sasuke se sentó al lado de su madre, frente a los Haruno, esperaba ya el castigo de esta ocasión.

-Sasuke-kun-. Hablo Lira- ¿Recuerdas a Sora?-. Sasuke asintió con la cabeza- Veras, ella tubo que irse y como sabrás era la nana de mi bebe-. Oh no, ya se imaginaba a donde iba el rumbo de esa charla.

-Lira y Tashiro ni se la fían a nadie, tu ya sabes porque Sasuke-chan-. Dijo su medre mirándolo.

Si lo recordaba, hace más o menos 2 años habían tratado de secuestrar a la pequeña heredera, y desde entonces nadie desconocido entraba a esa casa, y Sora había caído como ángel.

-Por eso, nos harías un gran favor puedes cuidar a nuestra bebe, por un tiempo-. Dijo Tashiro.

Un tiempo, la última vez que había dicho un tiempo se había quedado con el gato medio año, y solo por que se había enfermado y había vuelto a casa.

Todos miraron al Uchiha, Sasuke se encogió en hombros, no quería y eso lo oculto, no era que odiase a esa niña, realmente ni la conocía, Sasuke lo estaba dudando mucho, demasiado.

-Mami-.

Todos voltearon a la derecha, donde una pequeña medio adormilada se acercaba a la señora Lira, la pequeña fue sentada en el regazo de su madre, esta la acurruco lo mas que pudo, Sasuke frunció el ceño, ¿Tenia que cuidar de esa pequeña? Sus ojos la miraron ella se estaba quedando dormida y Sasuke suspiro, no lo diría ahora de eso ya estaba seguro.

-Mañana, mañana diré mi respuesta-. Lo dijo dando algo de esperanza a los Haruno. Después de media hora de hablar de otras cosas se marcharon.

Al llegar a casa lo primero que hizo fue subir a su alcoba y arrojarse a la cama, tomo su mochila y la aventó lejos de su vista, seguramente caería al suelo, en fin, se coloco boca arriba y miro el techo pintado de un azul algo oscuro.

Tenia dos opciones, cuidarle o no cuidarle, sus padres le dirían que la cuidara, por que era una niña y bla bla bla... escucho que alguien golpeaba su puerta y solo dijo un adelante, de ella su madre apareció. Se sentó en el borde de la cama y miro a su hijo, le sonrió.

-Sasuke-chan, no es obligatorio que aceptes cuidar de Sakura-chan, cual sea tu respuesta la aceptare, si o no... es tu decisión-. Finalizo dándole un beso en la mejilla, Sasuke la vio irse y volvió a mirar el techo, bien no tenia nada contra la niña y tampoco contra los padres, bueno un poco, solo por haberle hecho cuidar a esa enorme cosa, ese perro. En fin, cerro los ojos, cuidarla sería una gran responsabilidad, pero... bien, mañana en la mañana lo decidiría, ahora solo quería dormir.

* * *

-Y bien Sasuke-chan, ¿que habéis elegido?-. Su madre era ansiosa y quería saberlo antes que nadie.

-Se los diré hasta haya mama-.

Su madre suspiro y asintió con la cabeza y miro al frente, volvían a la casa de los Haruno. Lo mismo que la otra vez, la primera persona que vio fue a Sara y entro ante la atenta mirada de esta, al parecer ella ya era una de ellos, de los Haruno, rió ante sus bobería, se estaba volviendo paranoico. Entraron a la sala, conversaciones triviales y cosas así fue lo único que se hablo, hasta que llegaron al tema, Sasuke suspiro y luego hablo.

-Lo pensé mucho, y me di cuenta que cuidar de una niña pequeña puede ser una gran responsabilidad... - Todos se desconcertaron ante eso, Sasuke no... -Pero me di cuenta que podría enseñarme bastante, podría ser una buena oportunidad, así que acepto cuidar de su hija-.

Los Haruno suspiraron, temían a la idea de contratar a alguien que cuidase de su hija, no confiaban en nadie, bueno casi nadie. Después de conversaciones idiotas –según Sasuke- se fueron por fin, a partir del lunes comenzaría a cuidar a la pequeña. Sus padres le dijeron que tan solo la cuidaría de lunes a viernes, de las 3 hasta las 6 o 7, no estaba mal. Tenía que alimentarla, ayudarle a hacer sus tareas y si quería dejarla dormir algunas siestas, como tener un perrito, pensó Sasuke, rió ante su estupidez, la niña según sus padres, era muy tranquila y casi no le ocasionaría problemas, ese era el problema, casi –era lo mismo que habían dicho del perro-.

El lunes en la mañana se despertó temprano. Hoy comenzaba su tortura.


	2. Como si fuera un segundo

**Disclaimer: **_Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son una obra de Masashi Kishimoto..._

* * *

**.:: Yunmoon ::.**

**.:: Yume ::.**

* * *

_**2º Sueño.**_

_**Como si fuera un segundo.**_

* * *

.

.

.

Miro a su amigo por segunda vez, a un no le golpeaba, estaba raro y él lo sabía. Se acerco lentamente, temiendo que le golpeara de improviso como la ultima vez, pero nada, Sasuke estaba de lo mas tranquilo comiendo su almuerzo, con frustración frunció el ceño y le toco el hombro derecho.

-Oye, teme ¿Estas bien?-. Sasuke solo le miro de reojo y volvió a mirar su ensalada, dejo el tenedor a un lado de su plato se levanto y se fue-Oye teme, espérame-.

Sasuke se estaba poniendo a un mas raro, para empezar, aun no le golpeaba por lo del viernes, segunda, siempre que le dice teme él le dice dobe y segundo, Sasuke NUNUCA deja la comida sin terminar, por que según él, es una falta de respeto. En fin, Sasuke caminaba rápido y Naruto le siguió por atrás, hasta que por fin lo alcanzo.

-Teme, ¿qué te pasa?-.

-¿Sabes a que hora salen los de la educación elemental?-. La pregunta le tomo por sorpresa, pero le respondió, después de todo él recogía a su hermanita, para después ser recogidos por el chofer (¿quien mas? XD).

-Según yo teme, a la misma hora que nosotros, a las 3-.

-Hmp-. Comenzó a caminar de nuevo.

-Mierda, ¡TEME! ¿Qué mierda te pasa?-.

-Voy a recoger a una mocosa-.

-¿Eh?-. Sasuke suspiro y se volteo para regresar al comedor. Naruto no entendía nada. -¿A qué te refieres teme?-.

-Recuerdas a los amigos de mis padres-.

-¿Hablas de los Haruno?-.

-Si esos, la nana de su hija no se por que rayos se fue. Y como ya te acordaras lo que paso hace dos años no se la fían a nadie-. Miro Naruto y al ver que estaba entendiendo prosiguió hablando. –Mis padres consideraron que yo sería una buena opción para cuidarle-.

-¿Entonces cual es el problema teme? Simplemente di que no y ya-.

-Ese es el problema dobe, ya acepte y no puedo echarme para atrás-.

Y sin otra palabra Naruto comenzó a reír a carcajada limpia. Y es que se imaginaba a Sasuke el amargado antisocial de niñera, comenzó a reír a un más fuerte y Sasuke frunciendo el ceño le dio un buen golpe en la cabeza dejándole un chichón.

-Auch, teme, eso dolió mucho-. Naruto se sobo el chichón y con lagrimitas en los ojos miro a Sasuke y luego volvió a reír, y al ver que tenía la clara intensión de golpearle de nuevo dejo de reírse. –Lo siento teme, pero pobre Sakura-chan, eso de ser cuidada por un antisocial, amargado y arrogante no debe ser bueno-.

-¿La conoces?-. Le dijo ignorando lo que le había dicho.

-Si teme, va en el mismo grupo que mi hermana, pero no se llevan nada bien, aunque Sakura-chan me caí bien-.

-Si era de suponerse viniendo de Karin-.

-Deja tranquila a mi hermana teme-.

-Hmp-.

Un día común como todos, golpes para Naruto, molestas fans siguiéndolos por todos lados, un examen de matemáticas, un día normal en pocas palabras, su ultima clase, Historia, el profesor se disgusto con Naruto y de nuevo comenzó su vocabulario indecente, suspiro resignado, estaría así toda la clase, si que Naruto era un dobe.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**.**

**.**

**.**

-Adiós-. Su voz fue bajita y tímida, su profesora le sonrió y ella salió, corrió lo más rápido que pudo, lastima que ella no fuese mejor que las otras en los deportes.

-Nee… ¿A dónde vas Sakura?-. Una niña se interpuso en su camino, un poco más alta que ella, de ojos azules y cabello negro azuloso.

-Ami-san, etto… ya… me iba…-.

-¿Nadie vendrá por ti?-. Se estaba poniendo nerviosa, luego del interrogatorio venían las burlas y bromas.

-No lo se-. No lo aguantaba, sus ojos se humedecieron.

-Hay no lo puedo creer, no te he hecho nada a un, si que eres una fastidiosa y llorona Haruno-. Sus sollozos comenzaron a escucharse, no quería llorar, pero Ami no le agradaba, era muy cruel y de palabras frías y calculadoras para su edad.

-Por kami, cállate frentona-. No se había percatado que Hitomi y Kirami estaban con ella.

-Ami, por que no mejor la dejamos en la caja de arena, como la otra vez-. Dijo Kirami.

-Muy buena idea, vamos-. Hitomi y Kirami la agarraron de los brazos y la jalaron, no se iba negar, la última vez lo había pagado caro.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**.**

**.**

**.**

-Aquí Karin-. El grito de su rubio amigo le había dejado sordo, le miro con el ceño fruncido y luego miro a la pelirroja. Una pequeña de 8 años, muy pequeña, no negaría, la ternura de su edad, pero con una voz chillona que odiaba.

-Hola nii-chan, Sasuke-san-.

-Hmp-. Recibió un codazo de su amigo. –Hola-.

-Sasuke-teme viene a buscar a Sakura-chan, ¿ya viene?-. Karin miro a Sasuke y luego miro a su escuela y bajando el rostro negó con la cabeza. -¿No viene aún?-. Pregunto Naruto sin entender del todo su gesto.

-No, tardara un momento, yo… le recomiendo Sasuke-san que entre y la busque, tal vez esta en el arenero-. Karin sin duda alguna sabía de todo lo que Ami y sus secuaces le hacían a Sakura y aunque no le cayera bien Sakura, no le parecía lo que le hacían.

-Hmp, si. Nos vemos luego-. Sasuke entro en el edificio, obviamente no le dijeron nada, su papá donaba millones a todo el instituto. ¿Todo el instituto? El instituto donde se encontraba Sasuke era muy grande, la educación elemental (primaria), la secundaria inferior (secundaria) y la secundaria superior (preparatoria) estaban unidas, nombre de la escuela Midori Fukiro, una de las escuelas más importantes del país (este nombre no es real, ya saben… no vivo en Japón y no se los nombres de sus colegios XD).

A un recordaba donde estaba el arenero, solía ahí aventar a Naruto y que diera unos buenos bocados de arena, claro solo cuando le fastidiaba. Cual fue su desconcierto al escuchar sollozos, todo estaba solitario, pero esos sollozos se escuchaban, no tenía tiempo, tenía que encontrar a la Haruno, pero… ¿y si esos sollozos provenían de la Haruno? Miro por todos lados, le dio vuelta al arenero y miro bajo la resbaladilla y ahí una pelirrosa se sacudía la falda del uniforme mientras lloraba, sin duda alguna esa era…

-Sakura Haruno-. Su voz grave hizo que la pequeña se sobresaltara y se limpiara las lágrimas rápidamente, volteo y se encontró con una mirada negra que la estudiaba, y de alguna forma le dio una seguridad extraña.

-Si, a si me llamo señor-. No le conocía, pero… ¡cierto! El hijo menor de los Uchiha, el que la recogería. –Lo siento tanto Uchiha-san-. Hizo una pequeña reverencia para luego mirarlo de nuevo.

-Sasuke, Sasuke Uchiha. Yo soy quien te recogerá de ahora en adelante. Regla numero 1: La puntualidad es muy importante, trata de salir temprano como yo llegare lo más pronto posible por ti-.

-Entendido Sasuke-san-.

-Vamos, nos esperan afuera-.

-Si-.

Sasuke espero que ella avanzara en frente la siguió por atrás, llegaron a la entrada donde un auto negro les esperaba, el chofer les abrió la puerta, primero entro Sakura y luego él, su pequeño maletín lo coloco en su regazo, el dejo caer la mochila por ahí y se acomodo, llegaron rápidamente a la mansión Uchiha, ambos bajaron del auto, Sasuke camino en frente de la chica, al llegar a la puerta principal las puertas se abrieron por si solas, Sasuke entro como si nada, pero Sakura estaba nerviosa, el echo de estar en una casa que no fuera la suya era una experiencia que nunca había vivido, sus padres eran muy protectores con ella.

-¿Tienes hambre?-. La voz repentina de Sasuke le hizo regresar a la realidad, y negó con la cabeza, aunque un rugido en su estomago provoco que Sasuke entendiera que la chica era tímida.

-Un poco-. Se lo dijo sonrojada, si… era muy tímida.

-¿Deseas comer algo en especial?-.

-No, lo que sea estaría bien… Excepto el pescado, no me agrada mucho-.

-Hmp. Ponte cómoda-.

Fue a la cocina, y encontró pan para hacer sándwiches, saco jamón, lechuga, tomate, ketchup y mayonesa, si era raro, pero a sus sándwiches siempre le ponía ketchup, le daba sabor, preparo los dos sándwiches y al suyo le agregó la ketchup, los coloco en un platón con una servilleta cada uno, saco una jarra del refrigerador, la limonada le gustaba, aunque afuera hiciese frió, sirvió en dos vasos de vidrió el jugo y todo lo coloco en una charola, salió y vio a la pequeña sentada en un sofá viendo todo curiosamente, para ser una pequeña se veía tranquila, coloco la charola en la mesa y tomo su sándwich. ¿Por qué Sasuke Uchiha prepara ese pequeño almuerzo? Porque Niki llegaba hasta las 3:30, eso significaba que en menos de 5 minutos.

-¿Tiene ketchup?-. Dijo Sakura mirando una gota de ketchup en la charola, Sasuke le dio un bocado a su sándwich y asintió con la cabeza. –Sabe delicioso con eso-. Sasuke la miro, la pequeña le dio un bocado a su sándwich y el trago el bocado de sándwich. O era su imaginación o esa pequeña se parecía mucho a él, no le tomo más importancia, después de todo solo eran gustos. Sasuke tomo el mando del televisor y lo encendió, y le paso el mando a Sakura.

-Ve lo que quieras-.

Sakura tomo el mando cuidadosamente y cambio al 276, ahí salían películas muy buenas que aunque apenas se estrenaban en cine salían, sonrió al ver la película que había estado viendo desde la semana anterior, esa película de vampiros que le había agradado bastante. Pero de pronto cayó en cuenta de lo que sucedía y la miro, por kami, eso no podía ser cierto. -¿Te gusta esa película?-. Pregunto, con la vaga esperanza que dijera que no.

-Me gusta todo lo que tiene que ver con vampiros, claro excepto la pornografía y las escenas románticas, lo de las escenas románticas debe ser por la edad-.

Miro con cierta frustración el televisor, era broma ¿cierto?, una niña no se podía parecer a él, por que él era mayor a ella por 6 años…

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**.**

**.**

**.**

-Dobe-. Se sintió tranquilo al ver a su amigo llegar, tenía algo importante que decirle.

-¿Qué pasó teme?-.

-Sakura… ella…-. Su amigo le corto.

-¿Qué pasa con Sakura-chan teme?, ¿esta mal?… ¿Qué le hiciste? ¡¡¡¡LA VIOLASTE!!! ¡Él teme vio…!-. Sasuke le propino un buen golpe en la cabeza, como se atrevía si quiera a pensarlo, la mocosa era eso una mocosa. La gente les miraba, Sasuke se sintió avergonzado y maldijo mentalmente a Naruto varias veces. Lo jalo por el cuello de la camisa blanca hasta un lugar alejado donde nadie pudiese escucharlos.

-Como te atreves si quiera a pensar eso dobe-.

-Lo siento teme-.

-Hmp. Como sea-.

-¿Qué ibas a decirme teme?-.

-Ella, Sakura, ella… todos sus gustos, son casi los mismos que los míos-.

-¿Y eso que tiene de malo teme?-.

-Dobe, una mocosa de 8 años se parece a mí y se supone que yo tengo 14-.

-Todos suponen cosas teme, como yo un día supuse que… Lo siento teme-. Lo dijo al ver la mirada amenazante de su amigo.

-Dobe, no me estas ayudando-.

-Teme, en serio, yo no le veo nada malo, tal vez son solo algunos gustos y que, ella es diferente a ti, ella es más linda y tu eres un arrogante, antisocial y amargado, ves-.

-Dobe-.

-No le veo lo malo teme, ya te dije, aunque tengan gustos parecidos no significa que sean iguales. No significa que tu seas un niño teme. Además recuerda que ella es diferente, el hecho de ser cuidada como si fuera cristal no debe ser algo del todo bueno-.

-Hmp-. No le iba a decir que tenía razón.

-Vamos a clase teme-.

-Hmp-.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**4 meses después.**

-Sasuke-kun, anda vamos a jugar a fuera, solo por hoy-. La niña le jalaba la mano, pero Sasuke seguía sentado en el sofá.

-No Sakura, hoy estoy muy cansado-. Le cambio a MTV.

-Por favor Sasuke-kun, hoy hace un día precioso-. Le cambio a Nick.

-Primero dime que paso con Ami-. Apago el televisor al ver que no encontraba nada bueno.

-Eso es injusto, es trampa-.

-Ya te dije-.

Sin duda alguna él y la pequeña se habían llevado excelente, Sakura era tranquila y callada, pero ahora parecía tan molesta, muy pocos días se comportaba tan hiperactiva, y era cuando Ami no le molestaba, y esperaba que ya no le molestara más, le había dejado muy en claro que se alejara de Sakura ¿Cómo? Una mirada tan fría que la misma Sakura se había asustado. También se ponía hiperactiva por los chocolates.

-Hoy cuando le vi, no me dijo nada y… me dio esto para ti-.

Sasuke miro lo que Sakura le daba y una sonrisa apareció en su rostro, y no era precisamente de felicidad si no de ironía. Abrió el sobre, y sin más comenzó a reír a carcajada limpia, Sakura pensó que la carta le había agradado y sonrió, las sonrisas que Sasuke le había ofrecido en estos 4 meses se contaban con una mano y esa era la primera carcajada que escuchaba de él.

-¿Te ha gustado?-. Le dijo con una sonrisa.

-No, es horrenda-. Lo dijo a un riendo levemente, Sakura no entendió entonces por que se reía.

-Entonces… ¿por qué ríes Sasuke-kun?-.

-Esto, es una carta de amor-. Miro a Sakura y al ver que no entendía prosiguió. –Para mi las cartas de amor se me hacen ridículas y tontas y esta es muy cursi… exacta para su edad-.

-Vaya, entonces, ¿Ami-san no te cae bien?-.

-No, es algo rara para su edad-. Finalizo mirando a la izquierda.

-Nee, Sasuke-kun, en unos días será mi cumpleaños ¿iras?-.

-Si, lo haremos aquí, en mi casa-.

-¿Enserió?-.

-Si, tus papás lo decidieron así-.

-Oh, eso se genial-. Bostezo-Creo que tengo algo de sueño Sasuke-kun-.

-Vamos, te llevo-.

Sakura dormía en el cuarto de Sasuke, al principio ni si quiera dormía ahí, pero pasando el primer mes comenzó a dormir en un cuarto de huéspedes, pero al tratar más con Sasuke y pasar horas en su cuarto hablando con él se quedaba dormida la mayoría de veces y a Sasuke la daba pereza llevarla a el cuarto de huéspedes y en fin, ella ahora dormía en su cuarto y en su cama, se dormía más rápido y parecía disfrutar más su siesta.

-Nee… Sasuke-kun, hoy no vi a mamá en la mañana… desde hace cuatro días no la veo-. Le dijo mientras subía las escaleras.

-Esta en una campaña de perfumes-. Le dijo mientras abría la puerta de su cuarto.

-Aaah…-. Y bajo la mirada, no le había dicho nada.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**.**

**.**

**.**

-Teme, entonces la mamá de Sakura-chan fue… ¿secuestrada?-.

-Si dobe, por quinta vez si-.

-¿Qué quieren por ella teme? ¿Dinero? ¿Propiedades? ¿Terrenos?-.

-¿Quieres callarte?-. Le dio un bocado a una galleta de chispas de chocolate que una de sus tantas fans le había dado.

-Vamos teme, dime-.

-No seas impertinente y metiche dobe-.

-Por fis teme-.

-Después dobe, estamos en medio de un comedor, con mucha gente que te puede oír por que son unos cotilla-.

Muchas chicas se alejaron un poco, después de todo ellas si que eran cotillas. Después de las agobiantes horas de estudio según Naruto caminaron hacía la parte baja de toda la institución, donde se encontraba el plantel de la educación elemental, era muy grande aunque un poco más chico que las secundarias. Naruto se detuvo y se planto en frente de Sasuke.

-Teme, antes que lleguemos con Karin y Sakura-chan…-.

-Esta bien dobe, pero quítate-. Naruto se hizo a un lado.

-Ya teme, ahora dime-.

-Veras, fue esto hace una semana, el miércoles pasado. La señora Haruno había salido por Sakura y el coche fue bloqueado por una camioneta que se había infiltrado en la privada, dejaron inconsciente al chofer y se llevaron a la señora. Y dijeron que la única forma que volverían a ver a la señora, sería si… le daban a Sakura-.

-¡¡¡¡¿¿¿¿QUÉ????!!!!-.

-No grites dobe, usuratonkachi-.

-Pero… ¿qué van a hacer?-.

-No saben a un, obviamente no planean darles a Sakura, sería estúpido, pero tampoco pueden dejar a la señora con ellos. Piensan que son los mismos que trataron de secuestrar a Sakura hace dos años y medio-.

-Pobre Sakura-chan, sale de una para entrar a otra-.

-Hmp-.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**4 meses después.**

-Felicidades Sasuke-nii-chan-. Recibió una pequeña caja azul de su "hermanita".

-Gracias Sakura-. Coloco su mano en la cabeza pelirrosa y le revolvió los cabellos.

-Cumplir 15 años debe ser lo mejor, ¿no?-.

-…-.

-Vamos a comer pastel, me gusta mucho los pasteles-.

Sasuke sonrió con tristeza, nunca pensó que una niña podría agradarle tanto hasta un punto de considerarla su hermanita, lastima que…

-Sasuke-nii-chan, vamos-.

-Voy Sakura, no me apresures o la pagaras-.

-¡¡¡¡¡¡Aaaaaaaaaah!!!!!!-.

Sakura grito entre risas, mientras corría, cuando Sasuke la atrapaba le hacía tantas cosquillas que le daba ganas de ir al baño. La atrapo.

-No haha… Basta… Sasuke… haha… nii-chan-.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**.**

**.**

**.**

-Nee… teme, ¿Cuándo te vas?-.

-En una semana, ya tengo todo listo-.

-Oye teme, ¿no se supone que tuviste que haberte ido hace dos o tres semanas?-.

-Lo atrase un mes, ellos no dijeron nada, obviamente no me van a dejar después del examen que hice, fue perfecto no tuve ni un solo error, es la primera ves desde hace 5 años, desde mi hermano-.

-Ah y… ¿por qué lo atrasaste?-.

-No le he dicho nada a Sakura-.

-Si que le tomaste cariño a Sakura-chan-.

-Callate dobe, y si le tome cariño o no, no es tu problema-.

-¿Cuándo se lo dirás?-.

-No lo se dobe, es pequeña, solo tiene 9-.

-Tienes tazón teme, si yo me fuera me costaría mucho decirle a Karin y… ¿si le dicen tus papás o sus papás?-.

-No dobe, esto es algo que quiero hacer yo-.

-Como quieras… ¿me das tu ramen?-.

-Usuratonkachi-. Y le paso su ramen a medio comer.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**.**

**.**

**.**

-Sasuke-kun, hola, Sakura-chan esta arriba-.

-Gracias señora Haruno-.

-Vamos ya te dije que no tantas formalidades, eres como mi hijo Sasuke-kun-.

-Si. Bueno, subiré a verla-.

-Claro-.

Sábado 10 de la mañana, se iba mañana y apenas había tenido el valor de decirle que se iba, sabía cuanto había sufrido Sakura después de su secuestro, sus papás tenían muchas riñas, habían gritos las 24 horas del día, despidieron a todos los empleados y ella, ella había estado muy sola, sin nadie quien la apoyara, y cuando Sora llego todo cambió para bien, sus papás se contentaron y tenía alguien con quien hablar y jugar, sus papás volvieron a su tranquilidad y poco a poco volvieron a confiar en la gente, aunque cabe mencionar que siempre confiaron en los Uchiha. Pero el hecho que Sora se tuviera que ir por su salud no fue muy agradable, sus padres entraron en histeria y de nuevo discutían, no fue a la escuela por una semana y él… el hecho que él aceptara ser su niñera literalmente fue algo muy bueno, por que si no ahora estaría en casa sola y seguramente entre rejas y muy aburrida.

Llego hasta el cuarto de Sakura y dando un largo respiro toco la puerta, una vez, dos veces… escucho que algo se caía y luego un "auch" para escuchar pequeños pasos y la puerta abrirse, una adormilada Sakura miro arriba y sonrió radiantemente al ver a Sasuke ahí frente a ella, a su nii-chan.

-Sasuke-nii-chan-. Lo abrazo de la cintura para luego mirarlo Sasuke le dedico una sonrisa y luego entraron a el cuarto, muy pocas veces había entrado a el cuarto de Sakura, en las que la había llevado en brazos a la cama por que se había quedado dormida como piedra en su casa.

-Sakura, venía a decirte algo-.

-Te escucho Sasuke-nii-chan-. Le dijo sentándose en el borde de su cama y Sasuke a su lado.

-Sakura, cuando te diga esto, prométeme que no lloraras ni te pondrás triste. ¿Lo prometes?-.

-Sakura promete que no llorara ni se pondrá triste-. Una radiante sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

-Me voy a Inglaterra… mañana-.

La sonrisa se deshizo de su rostro y no supo que hacer… llorar, cuantas ganas tenía pero se lo había prometido a Sasuke… pero…

-Perdón Sasuke-nii-chan-.

-¿Por qué?-.

-No voy a poder cumplir mi promesa-.

Y sin otra palabra comenzó a llorar en el pecho de su nii-chan, no quería que se fuera… no podría vivir sin él, había pasado los mejores días de su vida en casa de Sasuke, por que sus padres no podían pasar por ella después del colegio, y gracias a eso encontró a Sasuke, su hermano, un hermano que nunca tuvo pero gracias a kami se lo dieron de esa forma, lloro, como no lo había hecho en su vida, no sabía que a Sasuke se le hacía un nudo en el estomago de verla así, le dio un beso en la frente y le dejo seguir llorando, tenía el derecho de llorar cuanto quisiera.

-Perdón Sakura-.

-¿Por… qué…?-. Y lo miro, con esos ojitos llenos de lágrimas, tuvo un efecto en él, sintió que el corazón se le oprimía, no le gustaba ver a su hermanita llorando, y eso lo supo el día que la conocía, hace 8 meses y medio.

-Es una tradición en mi familia que todos después de cumplir los 15 años nos vallamos a estudiar a Inglaterra, a profundizar nuestros estudios, mi hermano mayor esta ahí, seguro que le veo-.

-Yo… no quiero que te vayas-.

-Yo tampoco estoy feliz de dejarte hermanita-. Muy pocas veces le decía hermanita y eso le gustaba, que le dijera hermanita. –Pero realmente, tengo que ir-.

-¿Por cuánto tiempo?-.

-Solo puedo decirte que tardare lo menos posible, lo prometo-.

-Lo… prometes-.

-Sasuke promete que llegara lo más pronto posible-. Sakura siempre prometía así las cosas, Sakura sonrió contra su pecho, nunca él había prometido las cosas así.

-Por el dedito-. Sakura extendió su pequeña manita y Sasuke entrelazo su meñique con el de ella.

Ambos dijeron. –Esta es la promesa del dedo chiquito. Aquel que la rompa que le caigan mil agujas y le corten el dedo-.

-Te extrañare mucho Sasuke-nii-chan-.

-Yo también-.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**.**

**.**

**.**

-Adiós teme, cuídate mucho, no te olvides en llamar y mándame cartas-.

-No quiero burlarme de tu ortografía dobe-.

Todos los presentes rieron, los Haruno, los Uchiha y los Namikaze, Sasuke se iba, por un largo tiempo.

-Suerte hijo, te deseo lo mejor, te extrañare-.

Su padre le extendió la mano y cuando Sasuke la tomo recibió el primer abrazo de su padre, muy reconfortante.

-Mi bebe, por kami, te extrañare tanto, llámame, y si hago campañas en Inglaterra visítame-. Lo jalo del brazo y le dio un gran abrazo que casi estrangula a Sasuke.

-Yo también te extrañare mamá-.

-Adiós Sasuke-san, mucha suerte-.

Sasuke miro a la pequeña, su puso de cuclillas y le revolvió los cabellos con una mano y Karin le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Gracias-.

-Gracias por todo Sasuke-kun, te lo agradecemos tanto-. La señora Haruno hablo, realmente Sasuke les había ayudado mucho en un momento difícil.

-Esperamos que tengas mucha suerte allá, cuídate mucho y no nos olvides, ok-. Sin duda para el señor Haruno Sasuke era ya de su familia.

-Si, muchas gracias-.

-Adiós Sasuke-nii-chan, te extrañare mucho-. La voz de Sakura, siempre bajita y tímida.

Sasuke se puso a su altura y la abrazo, la cargo y le dio un par de vueltas, Sakura rió y luego le dio un beso en la mejilla y en la frente, Sasuke le dio uno en la frente.

-Nos veremos pronto hermanita-.

-Si-.

La última sonrisa efusiva de Sakura, la ultima que vería hasta que regresara a Japón, el último abrazo de ellos, el primer beso que Sakura le daba en la mejilla y una larga despedida. Todo lo de hace casi 9 meses, habían pasado como si fuera un segundo. Ahora veía las nubes de Japón y no sabía hasta cuando regresaría a verlos, al menos había algo positivo en todo, vería a su hermano después de casi 5 años y estudiaría lo que siempre quiso, para ser como su padre… Un segundo... esperaba que sus estudios pasaran igual de rápido que esos casi nueve meses.

* * *

**lili-little-witch**

**sweet_arlequin**

**nidia_uchiha**

**setsuna17**

**LunaSuk-chan**

_Muchas gracias por sus reviews, a pesar que estoy reescribiendo la historia ustedes me dan un review. Muchas gracias._

_**Sayonara**_

_**°O Yunmoon O°**_


	3. Cambios

**Disclaimer: **_Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son una obra de Masashi Kishimoto..._

* * *

**.:: Yunmoon ::.**

**.:: Yume ::.**

* * *

_**3er Sueño.**_

_**Cambios.**_

* * *

El frió era espantoso, sentía que la nariz se le caería en cualquier momento, realmente hacía mucho frió a fuera tanto como adentro. Se acomodo la bufanda rayada, negra con rojo, se coloco dos guantes rojos y la puerta se abrió o la abrieron, cualquier forma le daba igual, un mechón negro de cabello quedo por su nariz, sin despeinarse lo acomodo donde debería de ir, observo los escalones mojados y con agilidad salto dos que se veían peligrosos y llego hasta la camioneta plateada, subió lentamente y al estar arriba acomodo su maletín en su regazo, sus ojos se clavaron al frente en el espejo y observo esos ojos verde.

-Mamá, buenos días-.

-Buenos días Sakura-chan. Desayunaste-.

-Si-.

-¿A la escuela?-.

-Si-.

Su madre le sonrió y arranco la camioneta, el camino transcurrió en silencio. Hace tanto que el silencio era parte de su vida, sus ojos miraban por el vidrio, se clavaban en los árboles secos por la estación y en los niños que corrían con una sonrisa en su rostro, se recrimino mentalmente, estaba siendo muy antipática. Llegaron hasta el frente de la gran institución, en la misma desde hace 8 largos años. Bajo de la camioneta dio un par de pasos, se despidió con la mano de su mamá y esta arranco la camioneta. Comenzó a caminar hacia la escuela. Dio un paso más y se sintió mareada, se detuvo hasta que el mareo pasó. Cuando ya estaba bien y seguía con su camino la voz de su amiga la detuvo.

-Frentona-.

-Zanahoria-.

-A que no sabes frentona, Suigetsu termino con la odiosa de Ino. Estaba tan enojada que le dio una patada ahí y el muy idiota se revolcó en el suelo… hicieron todo un espectáculo. Así que los chicos decidieron darle la bienvenida en el centro comercial, ¿Qué te parece?-.

-Me apunto-.

-Pues vamos a clase frentona-.

-Cállate zanahoria andante-.

Las dos comenzaron a reír, era visto que ellas al principio se odiaban, Sakura era una niña fácil de insultar y Karin comenzó a juntarse con Ami, pero por la culpa de su querido hermano Naruto que era tan temerario y amable, ella no pudo evitarlo y defendió a la Haruno y sin más comenzaron a juntarse, salir de ves en cuando y después de 6 años se volvieron las mejores amigas y… eso no significaba que ellas siempre se hablaran de la mejor forma, era su forma cariñosa de hablarse.

8 horribles horas de estudio según Karin, Sakura era muy buena estudiante, el hecho de querer entrar a una de las mejores escuelas de Japón hacía que ella se esforzara al máximo, quería ser una empresaria, como su padre lo fue y como su madre lo hacía ahora.

Llegaron al centro comercial, la institución Midori era una de las más reconocidas de Japón, los niños más ricos de Japón y de otras partas asistían ahí, ya que era para encaminar a los futuros lideres. Sus uniformes que les reconocían como estudiantes de Midori provocaban que todos quien les vieran no aparataran la vista o la apartaran rápidamente en fin, llegaron a la pizzería y ahí se sentaron en una de las mesas más grandes y un tanto apartadas.

Suigetsu siempre se juntaba con ellos, pero cuando comenzó a salir con Ino dejo de juntarse con ellos por petición de la rubia, mas sin embargo nunca dejo de ver a algunos de sus amigos, pero al terminar con Ino claro que iba a regresar con sus amigos.

-Si antes eras un prepotente ahora ni tienes-. Sin duda alguna, esa había sido Karin.

Todos comenzaron a reír, incluso Suigetsu, todos menos Sakura, desde la mañana se sentía mal y ahora sentía como le pulsaba la cabeza y sentía que las cosas se movían, se levanto repentinamente y comenzó a caminar como ida. Karin la miro con mucha preocupación y la siguió, todos la miraron, pero al ver a Karin levantarse y seguirla regresaron a su platica.

-Oye, Sakura ¿Estas bien?-.

-Claro que si Zanahoria, solo tengo sed y no me gusta esa soda-.

-Pero frentona, si es de naranja-.

-Ya vete zanahoria, ahora los alcanzo-.

-No tardes frentezota-.

Sakura asintió con la cabeza y comenzó a caminar y hacía el mostrador que estaba a un lado de los cafés y al otro lado de un McDonald's, suspiro fuertemente, al dar un paso sintió como todo se iba se sostuvo con lo que pudo para no caer después volteo rápidamente esperando que nadie la hubiese visto y suspiro al ver que nadie la había visto, se acerco en donde habían pedido las pizzas y pidió una coca-cola, suspiro mientras esperaba por su bebida, tomo la coca cola y camino de vuelta, tomo un poco de la bebida disfrutando su sabor, sabía que no era saludable, pero eso no le quitaba que fuera una bebida artificialmente deliciosa, miro al frente después de beber el gran sorbo, sus ojos se abrieron a la par y la soda se le resbalo de las manos… no podía ser cierto.

-Sasuke… nii… chan…-.

-¿Sakura?-.

Sintió como todo se desvanecía poco a poco y luego todo se volvió negro y sin antes escuchar un "hermanita" se desmayo. Lo primero que vio al abrir los ojos fue blanco, los cerro rápido, la luz le cegaba, los volvió a abrir y lo que vio ahora fueron unos ojos negros, sonrió débilmente para sentir un pequeño golpe con un dedo en la frente.

-Baka, tienes la presión muy baja-.

-Sasuke-nii-chan-.

-Por un momento pensé que eras una de mis fans pero luego note que eras tú, mira que pintarte el cabello de negro, eres una baka-.

-Jejeje…-. Su risa fue débil, incluso sonó algo temblorosa, más sin embargo, Sasuke sonrió.

-Por lo único que pude reconocerte fue por tus ojos, siguen siendo los mismos-.

-¿Dónde estoy?-. La sonrisa desapareció de su rostro, sabía que la pregunta era estúpida, era obvio que estaba en un hospital, pero tenía que confirmar.

-En un hospital, se te bajo la presión. Tu mamá viene en camino-.

-Gracias… y, ¿Qué paso con los demás?-.

-Tus amigos se fueron hace 10 minutos, la pelirroja hacía mucho ruido-.

-Es Karin, la hermana de Naruto-senpai. La que te dio una carta y tu la ocupaste para hacer más grande la llama de la chimenea-.

-Aaaah… ya me acorde-.

-Jejeje…-.

La puerta se abrió de pronto y por ahí llego corriendo su mamá la cual se hecho sobre ella abrazándola muy fuerte.

-Sakura-chan, ¿estas bien?-.

-Si mamá, pero si sigues así me mataras-.

-Lo siento, no pensé que si verías a Sasuke-kun te desmayarías-.

-¿Cómo? ¿Tú ya sabías?-.

-Si, me llamo ayer diciendo que regresaría a Japón, le dije que muy probablemente estarías en el centro comercial, y como Sasuke quería darte una sorpresa… tuve que callarme, aunque de verdad quería decirtelo-.

-Gracias mamá-. Sakura miro a Sasuke, y le sonrió, Sasuke le miro igual y luego formo una media sonrisa.

La puerta volvió a abrirse y una doctora entro con el expediente de Sakura, sus ojos color miel vieron a todos hasta que se detuvo en Sasuke, sonrió de lado algo socarrona y burlona.

-Hola mocoso-.

-Tsunade-. Dijo Sasuke con voz seria.

-Bueno, Sakura ya esta muy bien, cuando quieran pueden llevársela, con permiso-.

-Si, muchas gracias-. Contesto amablemente Lira, pero Tsunade estaba muy entretenida mirando burlonamente a Sasuke como para hacerle caso.

-Adiós. Mocoso-.

-Hmp-.

Tsunade salió y cerro de un portazo la puerta, Sakura miro a Sasuke sin entender y luego a su madre.

-Cosa de ellos-. Dijo su madre.

-Hmp-.

-Sasuke-kun, ¿Qué tal si llevas a Sakura-chan a casa? Yo no puedo, tengo que regresar a la oficina-.

-Si-.

-Muchas gracias. Nos vemos y mucho gusto de verte de nuevo Sasuke-kun-.

-Si, nos vemos-.

Lira salió por la puerta, mientras Sakura se ponía de pie, su cabello quedo esparcido en la cama, era muy largo le llegaba un poco más debajo de la cadera. Tomo su maletín pero Sasuke se lo quito y lo cargo él. Caminaron fuera y después de unos datos de Sasuke les dejaron irse.

-¿Cuándo llegaste?-.

-Hace dos horas-.

-¿Enserió?-.

-Si-.

-Pensé que no cumplirías tu promesa, pero veo que hice una estupidez-.

-Baka-.

-Vamos a comer Sasuke-kun, no comí pizza y estoy segura que esos…-.

Sasuke coloco una mano en su boca, cuando de niña hablaba más de la cuenta hacía eso y Sakura lo entendió y a un faltaba lo que siempre le decía cuando se ponía a hablar demás.

-No te pongas de molesta-.

-Seguro, ya te extrañaba-.

-Hmp-.

Sakura comenzó a reír para luego tomar la mano de Sasuke entre la suya, este no hizo un ademán por soltarla, después de todo desde que ella era niña siempre la tomaba de la mano, por miedo a que le pasara algo, desde el secuestro de Lira. Llegaron hasta el estacionamiento y Sasuke la guió hasta su auto, un _Ferrari _color negro, le abrió la puerta y ella entro con una sonrisa.

-Oye, nii-chan siéntate, te preparare algo para comer-.

-¿Cocinas?-. Dijo Sasuke con duda.

-Claro, hace como seis años que no tenemos cocinera-.

-¿Por qué?-.

-Mamá ya no confía mucho en la gente, y desconfiaba mucho en los de servicio, así que despidió a todos y tu papá le recomendó tres empleados, bueno cuatro, tres se encargan de limpiar la casa y uno es nuestro chofer-.

-Aaah…-.

-Bueno ahora regreso, mmm… ¿Quieres algo pesado o ligero?-.

-Ligero, Sakura no olvides que vamos a salir a comer-.

-Mmm… Cierto. Pero ya se que puedo hacer-. Sin más se fue corriendo a la cocina.

-Molesta-.

En la cocina Sakura saco pan para emparedados, jamón, lechuga, jitomate, mayonesa y ketchup. Con una sonrisa preparo dos emparedados, recordó que la primera vez que fue a la casa de Sasuke este le preparo un emparedado, a ambos les puso ketchup los coloco en dos platos y los corto a la mitad, saco el jugo que de seguro había preparado su madre, jugo de naranja, lo hecho en dos vasos de cristal azuloso y todo lo llevo en una charola y la coloco en la mesa de la sala.

-Veamos alguna película… mmm… acaba de salir una nueva película, se llama crepúsculo… ¿quieres verla?-.

-¿De que trata?-.

-Mmm… vela-.

-Molesta-.

-Esta muy buena solo disfrútala Sasuke-kun-.

Sakura tomo el mando del televisor, amaba el canal de películas, su padre lo había contratado hace tanto tiempo y se volvió uno de sus favoritos, cabe decir que la programación era exclusiva de la privada donde vivía.

La película comenzó y Sakura y Sasuke estaban totalmente centrados en la película. Sakura miro de reojo a Sasuke y sonrió, Sasuke tomo una mitad de su emparedado y sonrió al comerlo, hace tanto que no comía de esos emparedados. Al término de la película Sakura apago el televisor y se estiro en el sofá.

-¿Y que tal?-.

-Nada mal, se parece a la que vimos hace 9 años-.

-Si pero en esta el vampiro es muy guapo-.

-Boba-. Miro como Sakura se levantaba y luego se sentaba en su regazo y se acurrucaba, como cuando niña, él la abrazo por la cintura. –Vamos a comer-. Sakura asintió con la cabeza y miro a Sasuke, él la soltó y luego se estiro en su regazo.

-Si, tengo más hambre-.

-Mira que estas más pesada de lo que recuerdo-.

-Sasuke-nii-chan, en ese entonces tenía 8 años-.

-No, tenías 9-.

-Jejeje… Vamos a comer-.

Sin más se levantaron, Sakura se quedo quieta y se recogió el cabello y con una liga que tenía en la mano color roja, se ato el cabello, su largo cabello negro azuloso ahora caía debajo de su cintura, el color de su cabello la hacía verse más blanca, de la misma tonalidad de la piel de Sasuke, y su delineador negro hacía ver sus ojos a un más grandes y hermosos. Sin duda estaba más alta, ya no era una niña y eso él lo sabía, pero para el Sakura seguía siendo su pequeña hermanita. Llevaba puesto el uniforme, una falda color crema a medio muslo, una blusa blanca una corbata roja el saco del mismo color de la falda unas calcetas largas blancas y zapatos negros.

A cambio Sasuke, si que estaba mucho mas alto, le llevaba cabeza y media, su cabello negro azuloso era un poco más largo, su piel estaba más blanca, sus ojos negros eran más profundos, sin duda estaba muy guapo, pero para ella él seguía siendo su nii-chan, una de las personas más especiales de su mundo. Sasuke llevaba unos jeans oscuros color negro, unos _adidas_, siempre le habían gustado esos tenis y una playera negra con una franja roja abajo.

-Cambiaste tanto-.

-Tenía que cambiar Sasuke-nii-chan, pero tú también cambiaste mucho-.

-Tenía que cambiar-.

-Si. Estas más alto y creo que tienes más aire en la cabeza-.

-Haha… y tu estas también más alta y más gorda-. Llegaron frente al coche de Sasuke y este le abrió la puerta.

-Ya… mentira-. Entro al coche y espero a que Sasuke entrara.

-Bueno vamos a comer-. Metió la llave y arranco el coche, el suave ronroneo se hizo sonar.

-Quiero pizza-. Le dijo tomándolo del brazo.

-Aja-. Literalmente la ignoro.

-Sasuke-nii-chan-. Hizo uno puchero con la boca.

-Sakura, vamos a comer no a complacer tus antojos-.

-Oh, vamos Sasuke-nii-chan solo por hoy-.

-No, punto final-.

Sakura frunció el ceño graciosamente y Sasuke comenzó a reír a carcajada limpia, Sakura lo miro y sonrío junto con el, Sasuke Uchiha casi nunca sonreía desde la infancia siempre había sido así, Sasuke sonreía muy poco, aunque se le veía feliz nunca sonreía, al menos no con extraños, con ella y su amigo Naruto si, y conocía a Naruto porque un día Naruto había ido a casa de Sasuke y se había quedado encantada con el, Naruto era muy atento, lindo, cariñoso y un excelente amigo comprendía porque el mejor amigo de Sasuke era ese rubio.

-Oye, nii-chan… ¿Como prefieres que te llame, Sasuke-nii-chan, nii-chan o Sasuke-kun?-.

-Como quieras-.

-Entonces puedo llamarte, teme como te dice Naruto-senpai?-.

-No-.

-Jijiji… Broma… mmm… ya se, te diré Sasuke-nii-chan y algunas veces Sasuke-kun, ¿te parece?-.

-Como quieras-.

-Así será entonces… nee, Sasuke-kun-.

Antes de contestarle sonrió de lado, Sakura seguía siendo muy infantil. –Como quieras Sakura-.

-Entonces si vamos a comer… ¿Qué comeremos?-.

-Me gusta la comida Italiana-.

-La pizza es italiana… entonces ¿comeremos pizza?-.

-No Sakura. Mejor comeremos comida japonesa-.

-¿Algún curry?, ¿con arroz? o…-. Sasuke sin apartar la mirada del camino coloco una mano en la boca de Sakura, estaba hablando mucho, pero es que él no entendía, Sakura estaba más que feliz y eso provocaba que hablara demás.

-Shh…-.

-Lo siento-.

-Comeremos comida japonesa y veremos haya cual-.

-Ok-.

El resto del camino Sakura miraba solo por la ventana, el silencio no le gustaba mucho, pero con Sasuke era algo tan místico, el silencio era una característica de Sasuke, una característica que le hacia ver mas misterioso, se detuvieron en un restaurante humilde, cómodo y lindo, sin duda era excelente, y lo mejor no había mucha gente.

Justo en frente tres chicas pasaban, una Una rubia seguida de una pelinegra y una castaña.

-Oye Ino… esa no es Sakura-. Dijo Akira, una de sus secuaces, cabello negro corto peinado con las puntas afuera y muy bonita de ojos miel.

-Mmm-. Miro a su izquierda y vio a Sakura con…

-Ino ese no es tu novio, Sasuke-kun-. Alin lo dijo señalando a Sasuke, una chica de un cabello castaño claro y de ojos grises.

-Pero… ¿No su novio era Suigetsu?-. Dijo Akira con duda.

-Claro que mi novio era Suigetsu-. Dijo un poco molesta por el comentario idiota.

-Pero cuando vimos a Sasuke-kun en la revista Ino dijo que sería su novio, por eso es su novio-. Aclaro Alin, "Inteligentemente".

-Aaah…-. Expreso Akira, muy estúpidamente le había creído.

-Ya cállense, tontas… ¿Qué no ven que la frentezota esta con mi novio?-.

-¿Qué hacemos? Tú ni siquiera conoces a Sasuke-kun-. Dijo Alin.

-Cállate tonta-.

-Si Alin cállate-.

-Ya veremos que hacer, vamos-.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Cuando entraron al local se sentaron en una mesa algo apartada, una chica fue a atenderlos, linda como de unos 20 años, se le quedo viendo a Sasuke, por Kami-sama, a leguas se veía que quería comérselo. Le dio un menú a cada uno.

-¿Qué desean?-. Sakura frunció el ceño, esa chica no le estaba cayendo bien, solo le hablaba a Sasuke y a ella le ignoraba, frunció un poco la boca y miro molesta el menú, Sasuke sonrió de lado cuando la vio hacer todos esos gestos, y la camarera casi se desmaya por su preciosa sonrisa.

-El numero 4 y 6 y para los dos el numero 8 de bebidas-. Sasuke termino, le quito el menú a Sakura con algo de brusquedad y a la vez gentileza y le entrego ambos menús a la chica.

-Entendido, en un momento regreso-. La chica se fue con los menús en la mano y una sonrisa estúpida en la cara.

-Esa chica no me cayó muy bien Sasuke-nii-chan-.

-Ignórala Sakura, como lo hago yo-.

-Sasuke-nii-chan, ¿te acuerdas cuando salimos a comer la primera vez tu y yo?-.

-Como olvidarlo Sakura, te sentaste en mis piernas y te quedaste dormida-.

-Estabas comodito-.

-Baka-.

-Jejeje-. Sakura se levanto y se sentó en las piernas de Sasuke y este le abrazo por la cintura. –Te extrañe tanto Sasuke-nii-chan-.

Ella era ingenua, y no lo notaba, pero ya no tenía 9 años, si no 17, y Sasuke ya no tenía más 15, sino 23, y verlos así, parecían más una pareja que unos muy buenos amigos llamándose mutuamente hermano, Sakura no lo notaba, pero Sasuke trataba de ignorarlo, aunque de ahora en adelante trataría de hacerle entender a Sakura que no lo era del todo correcto que hiciera eso, pero por el momento, no le importaba recibir todo el afecto de Sakura.

-Yo también Sakura-.

-A veces pensaba que no volverías y yo me sentía tan sola-. Los ojos de Sakura se humedecieron y oculto su cara en el pecho de Sasuke, había algo que no le estaba gustando. Había algo que Sakura no le había dicho aun.

-¿Ah pasado algo?-. Su vos baja apenas era audible por Sakura.

-Olvida esto ¿vale?-.

-No lo voy a olvidar, hablaremos de esto después ¿entendido?-.

-Entendido-.

Escucharon como los platos eran colocados en la mesa con algo de fuerza, Sakura dio un pequeño saltito, para luego ver el ceño fruncido de la chica y se fue diciendo un provecho, Sakura se levanto de las piernas de Sasuke y comió su comida en silencio, al terminar pagaron y subieron al auto, Sakura no dio indicios de querer hablar, llegaron a casa de Sakura y después de entrar Sakura se hecho a llorar en sus brazos, la agarro fuerte y la cargo hasta el sofá y le dejo sentada mientras la abraza débilmente.

-¿Que paso en mi ausencia?-. Pregunto de forma suave, no quería ser brusco con ella.

-Papa murió por mi culpa-. Las lágrimas cruzaban sus mejillas, Sasuke no se esperaba eso, así que ese era el motivo de la ausencia de Tashiro Haruno, no quiso preguntar mas, seria una imprudencia.

-No creo que haya sido tu culpa-. Se lo dijo muy sinceramente.

-Tu no sabes lo que paso, tu no sabes por que murió, tu no lo viste morir… ¡tu no estabas con migo!, ¡tu no viviste lo que yo!, ¡tu… no estabas con migo… no estabas…-. ¿Tanta falta le había hecho a esa pequeña? La abrazo fuertemente y ella lo único que hizo fue llorar mas fuerte, tres muchachas se asomaron, cuando escucharon los gritos de la joven dueña se asustaron, pero la vieron en buenas manos y regresaron a sus trabajos.

-Perdón-. Sin duda Sakura debería sentirse feliz, el nunca… NUNCA había pedido perdón, esa palabra estaba fuera de su vocabulario.

-Lo siento tanto Sasuke-nii-chan, no debería de hablarte de mis problemas, deberíamos de disfrutar que estas de vuelta-. Se limpio las lágrimas, se sintió mal por llorar frente de Sasuke, se supone que debería estar feliz, pero no había ningún día en el que no se atormentara por eso, inclusive cada vez que veía a su madre tan atareada, con la empresa y con su carrera de modelaje, se sentía peor… tan… culpable.

-Baka… si te sientes mal no te suprimas, al menos no frente a mi-.

-No quiero meterte en mis pro…-. Le tapo la boca, cuando Sakura hablaba demás era molesta.

-Baka-.

-Duele y mucho-. Abrió la boca un par de veces pero nada, no sabia que decirle.

Para su suerte eso nunca le había pasado, para Sasuke Uchiha la vida había sido buena en lo que se puede decir. Había estudiado lo que había soñado, había conocido a la mejor hermanita del mundo, tenia un excelente amigo y confidente, había estudiado en una buena escuela, tenia la mejor familia del mundo, había nacido en una buena familia y sobre todo se había enterado hace poco que Itachi había renunciado a la empresa, así que todo Uchiha Corp. era de el, su padre pronto se daría sus vacaciones y le dejaría la empresa por algunos meses como prueba, si que su vida había sido buena…

Pero la de Sakura no del todo. Desde pequeña fue criada como si fuera un cristal muy frágil, en la escuela era la causa de risas y le hacían muchas bromas pesadas, luego la habían tratado de secuestrarla, sus padres habían deteriorado parte de su relación después de su secuestro haciéndola sentir culpable, había perdido a una de las personas mas importantes de la vida a su tan añorada nana, luego habían secuestrado a su madre y por ultimo el la había dejado sola para que quien sabe cuando su padre muriera.

-No pensé que te hiciese tanta falta-.

-No me gusta depender de otras personas, pero… después de todo tu eres mi hermano ¿no?-.

-¿Quieres hacer algo?-.

-No solo… quiero dormir-.

-Ok-.

-¡¡¡¡TEME!!!!-. El grito de Naruto por poco le rompió los tímpanos a él y a Sakura, que mejor forma de sentirse animado, Naruto contagiaba la felicidad, Naruto era la felicidad.

-Dobe-.

-Pero ¿Cuándo…? ¿Cómo…? ¿Por qué…?-.

-Hoy en la mañana. Regrese en un avión dobe. Termine mis estudios en Inglaterra. Y si no tienes más que preguntar eso es todo-.

-No lo puedo creer teme, pensé que llegarías en dos años mas, eres sorprendente teme-.

-Lo se dobe, no tienes que decirlo-.

-Naruto-chan, no grites estoy…-. La palabra se le quedo en la boca, en la tarde con todo el ajetreo de Sakura no había saludado a Sasuke, bajo torpemente y le sonrío. –Bienvenido Sasuke-senpai-.

-Gracias Karin-.

-Oye frentezota, ¿te sientes mejor?-.

-Claro que si Zanahoria-.

-¿Quieren algo?-. Ofreció amablemente Naruto.

-No Naruto-senpai, comimos hace poco, aunque a mi me puedes ofrecer algo de té-.

-Té-. Dijo Sasuke sentándose en el sofá acomodándose.

-¿Rojo?-. Pregunto Karin.

-Si-. Y ambos hermanos fueron a la cocina.

-Cambio mucho, ya no parece tan molesta-.

-No es molesta grosero, Karin es muy amable y linda conmigo-.

-Según yo se odiaban-.

-Si nos odiábamos mucho, pero un día Karin me defendió de Ami y nos volvimos amigas-.

-Hmp-.

-¿Conociste a alguien especial por haya Sasuke-nii-chan?-. Su instituto era de hombres, porque decían que las mujeres eran distracciones, y los hombre si que eran serios, todos eran iguales o peor que el.

-No-.

-¿Ni una sola novia?-.

-Sakura, fui a estudiar no a buscar pareja-.

-Bueno, como digas Sasuke-nii-chan-.

-Hmp-.

-Volvimos-. La voz de Naruto se hizo presente. Naruto llevaba cuatro tazas de té y Karin llevaba bocadillos y unos pequeños sándwiches.

-Toma frentezota-.

-Gracias Zanahoria andante-.

-Sin duda se quieren-. Dijo Naruto sentándose y tomando un emparedado, los cuales estaban cortados diagonalmente.

-Cállate-. Sakura le lanzo un pedazo de galleta.

-Hey frentezota, que la hice con amor-.

-Claro que no zanahoria, las compraste-.

-No importa, fueron hechas con amor-.

Naruto sonrió de lado y le aventó también un pedazo de galleta a Sasuke, la cual callón justo arriba de su cabeza, todo quedo hundido en un silencio algo tensó, hasta que la galleta se deslizo lentamente y Naruto rió o más bien se carcajeo, Karin rió un poco y Sakura se tapo la boca para que Sasuke no la escuchara.

-Hmp-. Sasuke aventó un pedazo de galleta a Naruto la cual calló en su té y lo salpico un poco y este siendo todo un salvaje le aventó un pedazo de emparedado el cual fue regresado con un cojín, iban a comenzar a pelear, se pusieron los dos de pie dispuestos a comenzar su guerra, así que Sakura se puso de pie y tomo del brazo a Sasuke.

-Sasuke-nii-chan, estamos tomando café, siéntate-.

-Nii-chan, no seas niño y siéntate-.

Ambos se sentaron un poco cohibidos y es que el echo que tus hermanitas, en el caso de Naruto, y casi en el de Sasuke, los detuvieran era algo vergonzoso, ambos tomaron de sus tazas y es que Naruto y Sasuke siendo polos opuestos eran muy parecidos, **los dos eran idiotas claro, uno no lo demostraba y el otro se le notaba a leguas.**

_Mi nii-chan era una persona muy importante para mi, su ausencia me había herido pero lo tenia de vuelta conmigo, y esperaba que las cosas no cambiaran… aun._

* * *

_**Bueno, aquí les dejo mi tercer capitulo, lo sé, aburrido, poco SasuSaku, pero tenía que hacerse… bueno, les agradezco a todos por dejarme un review, a pesar de que ya había escrito esté fic, como lo había mencionado en el otro capitulo, muchas gracias por sus reviews y por leer el fic en si.**_

_**Próximo capitulo:**_

_-Lo sabía, desde siempre lo había sabido-._

_-¿Qué?-._

_-Sasuke Uchiha, el resultado fue Sasuke Uchiha, ¿estas enamorada de él?-._

_**Sayonara.**_

_**°O Yunmoon O°**_


	4. Porque no siempre es lo que queremos

**Disclaimer: **_Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son una obra de Masashi Kishimoto..._

* * *

**.:: Yunmoon ::.**

**.:: Yume ::.**

* * *

_**4º Sueño.**_

_**Porque no siempre es lo que queremos.**_

* * *

Mis manos temblaban mientras tomaba el pomo de la puerta y acomodaba la bufanda azul con gris, mis ojos miraron al frente y baje a paso rápido, me sentía entumecida y a un con algo de sueño. Anoche había llegado considerablemente tarde a casa y es que decidimos que lo mejor seria ir a festejar el regreso de Sasuke-nii-chan. Fui a la cocina donde vi unas tostadas y un chocolate caliente sobre la mesa, tome el chocolate con tranquilidad pero a la vez tomaba grandes sorbos, el frío era espantoso y eso que apenas entrábamos a diciembre, me comí una tostada con algo de mermelada, deje la taza para que la lavaran y salí, vi un auto que me esperaba pero ese no era ninguno de mi madre, abrí los ojos al ver la ventanilla bajarse.

-¿Te llevo?-. La voz de mi nii-chan se hizo presente, ¿ya les había dicho que me gustaba su voz?

-Claro pero ¿y mi mamá?-.

-Cuando me vio me pidió que te llevara al colegio, creo que se aprovecho de que pasaba por aquí-.

-¿Enserió?-. Pregunte, un tanto sorprendida que mi mamá hiciera eso.

-Yo que se, ¿nos vamos?-.

-Si-.

Subí al auto, mi mamá era increíble, hacerlo eso a Sasuke-nii-chan, después de todo no sería la primera vez. En el auto le platique a mi nii-chan que estudiara en Japón lo mismo que él, me recomendó varias escuelas las cuales le dije que mi madre me manaría a estudiar en la misma que ella había estado. Era extraño pero hablar a veces así tan fluido con Sasuke me daba pena, después de todo habían pasado ocho años de no verlo, no sabía la razón, tal vez era que se había vuelto más guapo y más imponente, no lo sé, simplemente me daba un poco de vergüenza.

-Llegamos, ¿quieres que pase por ti?-. Sasuke-nii-chan bajo y me abrió la puerta yo baje con su ayuda y comencé a pensar en esa propuesta.

-Nee… no te molestes Sasuke-nii-chan, su puedes, ven por mi y si no pues no-. No quería molestarlo, que tal si estaba cansado, después de todo no lo habíamos dejado descansar ayer.

-Vendré por ti, llega puntual-. Me dejo frente a la puerta y yo asentí con la cabeza.

-Si, adiós-. Vi que el se dirigía a su auto y después de decirme un nos vemos se subía y se iba, al darme media vuelta me encontré con dos chicas que nunca en mi vida me había encontrado juntas. Ino y Ami y las dos con sus secuaces.

-Hola, Sakura-chan-.

Después de tanto tiempo yo seguía teniéndole miedo a Ami y ella parecía seguir odiándome por quien sabe que, todas estaban alrededor de mi, cuando vi que Ino era empujada salvajemente y con ella Ami también era empujada.

-Ups, lo siento tanto pero que torpe-.

-Fíjate estúpida pelirroja-. Ino la miro feo, se odiaban a mil, por que aunque nadie lo supiera, excepto yo, a Karin le gusta Suigetsu, y el hecho que Ino haya salido con él le fastidiaba, todavía recordaba como había llorado en mis rodillas, diciendo que ella no se merecía eso y tenía razón ella no se merecía eso.

-No me calles perra oxigenada-.

-Vámonos de aquí Ino, no tiene caso discutir con estas dos-. Ami era una persona demasiado venenosa, era peor que Ino, su veneno era totalmente letal, yo había probado ese veneno por años.

-Si-. Sin duda era mucha más fina que Ino, su comportamiento era muy refinado, tenía todos los modales de épocas antiguas, era sumamente inteligente y todo, absolutamente todo lo que quería siempre lo conseguía.

-Con permiso-. Su voz era la de una doncella y su caminar elegante, pero era como una víbora ponzoñosa. Sin duda alguna Ami se había vuelto más cruel y despiadada.

-No puedo creer que ella siendo tan… elegante sea tan fastidiosa-. La voz de Karin me saco de la luna y asentí con la cabeza, si Ami no fuera tan cruel juraría que sería una de mis amigas.

-Vamos a clase zanahoria y muchas gracias por lo otro-.

-Ni que lo digas frentezota, vamos-.

-Si-.

Caminamos por los pasillos de la escuela, por suerte de ambas Ino y Ami no estaban en nuestro grupo, si no en el de alado, muy pocas veces nos topábamos con ellas al menos juntas casi nunca. Todo el día estuve distraída, la razón por la que Ino y Ami se habían juntado hoy, se me hacía raro, según Karin dijo que estaban locas y que ahora se estaban volviendo estúpidas, cosa que lógicamente era mentira. El timbre que anunciaba la salida se hizo escuchar yo tome mis cosas y salí con mi maletín, Karin me platicaba que ayer Suigetsu se ofreció a llevarla a casa, lo rechazo diciéndole que si se sabía el camino pero este insistió, y al final Suigetsu había ganado y la había llevado a casa, sonreí, no entendía porque Karin se hacía la difícil, en fin al salir vi el auto de Sasuke y este afuera de el, recargado en la puerta que estaba a un lado del copiloto, atrayendo la atención de más de una, inclusive la de Ino y Ami, lo había olvidado.

-Sakura. Karin-.

-Nee… yo ya me voy, te veo luego Sakura, adiós Sasuke-senpai-. Vi como Karin se iba y luego vi como miraba triunfadora a Ino y Ami, Sasuke me tomo la mano y abrió la puerta del auto, Ino me veía celosa y Ami con una sonrisa cómplice le hablaba a Ino cerca del oído, presentía algo malo. Entre con ayuda de Sasuke-kun al auto.

-Nee… Sasuke-nii-chan, ¿Cuándo comenzaras a trabajar?-.

-En unas semanas, así que disfrútame antes que comience a estar muy ocupado-.

Sonreía ante lo que dijo, lo mire y le sonreí como siempre, nos detuvimos repentinamente y Sasuke se quito el cinturón.

-Voy por un café, ¿quieres algo?-.

-Un capuchino de fresa-.

-No entiendo como puedes comer tanto dulce-.

-Neee, no te quejes Sasuke-nii-chan, que tú también comes mucho dulce-.

-Antes, Sakura, ahora los odio-.

-Jejeje-. Le saque la lengua y el me sonrió para ir por el café, mi celular vibro y mire de quien era el teléfono.

_Desconocido_

Me sorprendí un poco por eso, pero de igual formo conteste la llamada.

-¿Alo?-.

_-Hola Sakurita-._

-Ami-. Me sorprendí, no esperaba que Ami me llamara, ni si quiera sabía que tenía mi numero de móvil.

_-Te tengo una propuesta-. _Ella fue directa al punto, Ami nunca se iba con rodeos.

-¿Propuesta?-.

_-Si, te conviene tanto o más que a mi-._

-¿De que trata?-.

_-Tu, te alejas de Sasuke Uchiha y yo te prometo no molestarte jamás ni dirigirte la palabra y mejor, Ino tampoco te podrá hacer nada-._

-Ni lo pienses, es imposible, Sasuke-nii-chan no me lo permitiría-. Yo sabía que Ami odiaba a Sasuke, desde el día que le había mandado la carta y Sasuke-nii-chan no le había contestado nunca.

_-Es una buena oferta Sakura-._

Vi por el espejo, Sasuke seguía esperando los cafés. –No Ami, Sasuke-nii-chan no me lo permitirá, además, no pienso separarme de él, ni por ti ni por Ino-.

_-No volveré a repetir propuestas como esta Haruno-._

Su voz me dio un poco de temor pero enseguida negué con mi cabeza, no podía dejar que Ami me intimidara para alejarme de Sasuke-nii-chan. –No Ami, no voy a aceptar tu propuesta-.

_-Cuidado con las consecuencias Haruno-._

Sin más me colgó, suspire, aunque Ami me diera temor no significaba que ella iba a lograr que yo dejara de hablarle a Sasuke-nii-chan, aunque las consecuencias me costaran, pero eso no me importaba en lo absoluto.

-Toma. ¿Estas bien?-. Sasuke me pasó mi capuchino, el calor del café calentó mis manos.

Mire por el espejo del auto y me vi a mi misma más pálida de lo normal, me toque la cara y luego vi a Sasuke-nii-chan y negué automáticamente.

-¿Segura?, te veo más pálida-.

-Si, estoy bien, debe ser el frió-.

-Entonces tómatelo, esta caliente-.

-Si-.

-Hmp-.

Sasuke dejo su café en los porta vasos y arranco el auto, tome mi capuchino lentamente y luego mire al frente, las lluvias estaban muy frecuentes y parecía ser que nevaría pronto, sería genial, la nieve solía ser lo que más llamaba la atención en navidad. Sasuke-nii-chan me dejo en casa para después irse, subí rápidamente a mi habitación y deje mis cosas ahí para bajar corriendo. Tome el teléfono y marque a casa de los Namikaze.

_-¿Bueno?-. _La voz de Naruto-senpai llego a mis oídos.

-Naruto-senpai soy yo, Sakura, ¿puedes comunicarme con Karin?-.

_-Si Sakura-chan un momento. ¡¡KARIN!!-._

Escuche el grito de Naruto como si me hubiese gritado en el oído, me cubrí el oído, por Kami-sama Naruto-senpai gritaba muy fuerte.

_-¿Alo? ¿Frentezota?-._

-Zanahoria, ¿quieres venir a mi casa?-.

_-Voy para haya ahora mismo-._

-Te espero-.

_-Bye, bye-,_

Fui a la cocina donde prepare unos bocadillos, a los 15 minutos Karin llego con su sonrisa risueña y lo que parecía ser una mochila, no le dije nada, Karin era un poco extraña, así eran todos los Namikaze.

-Frentezota, vamos a leer esto-.

-¿Qué es?-. Dije mirando la revista que Karin me extendía, una revista juvenil.

-Es para saber quien será el amor de tu vida… A ver veamos a quienes pondremos… mmm… alguien extrovertido y divertido, ¡ya se! A mi hermano-. Karin escribió en una línea el nombre de Naruto. –A ver a alguien que sea gentil y cariñoso… mmm… ¡lo tengo! ¿Te parece Kiba? a ese que es muy amable contigo y el cual todos sabemos que te quiere-. Me ruborice un poco, Kiba era una persona muy amable y gentil conmigo, pero a mi no me gustaba aunque su perro era de lo más lindo. –Y el último debe ser callado y misterioso… eso será muy sencillo a Sasuke-senpai-. Después de anotar a los tres me miro.

-¿Qué?-.

-Este test es para ti Sakura-chan, como nunca en tu vida has tenido novio decidí que te ayudaría a encontrar al indicado-. Finalizo con una sonrisa.

-No Karin gracias. No creo mucho en estos test-.

-Vamos Sakura, aunque sea solo por diversión-.

-Esta bien, solo porque si no te digo que si me molestaras-.

-Bueno comienzo, ¿lista?-.

-Ya-.

-Primera pregunta-. (Comienza en forma de lista).

**1.- Cuando ves a un chico guapo:**

**a) Lo ignoras y sigues tu camino.**

**b) Lo miras pero no le pones mucha atención.**

**c) Lo desnudas con la mirada y si el te mira le guiñas el ojo.**

**d) Te haces la interesante para que el te vea y si te mira le sonríes.**

Esa pregunta era un tanto extraña… jamás miraba a los chicos, fueran guapos o fueran feos, no me importaba… Solo pocas veces había mirado a alguno y eso que tengo 17 años.

-La B-.

-Ya me lo esperaba frentezota-.

**2.- Cuando un chico se te acerca tú:**

**a) Te pones nerviosa y sales corriendo.**

**b) Te pones contenta, ya que te agrada que los chicos se te acerquen sin que los llames.**

**c) Te es indiferente, simplemente te comportas como siempre.**

**d) Si es guapo tratas de impresionarlo y si no lo es lo ignoras.**

-C-.

-Pero que fresa-.

-Karin-.

-Pero es la verdad, si es guapo sin duda yo trataría de conquistarlo-. Rodee los ojos, ella no decía la verdad, porque a ella le gustaba Suigetsu. –Como sea-.

**3.- Cuando vas al centro comercial que es lo primero que miras:**

**a) Las boutiques de ropa, sin duda lo más importante es como te ves.**

**b) Te diriges a la sección de comida y no sales de ahí.**

**c) Te gustan los videojuegos, y es a lo único que vas.**

**d) Casi siempre te diriges a los lugares de música y a veces a los lugares que tiene objetos que llaman tu atención (libretas de colores, accesorios, plumas de colores, etc…)**

-La D. No tienes que decirlo-.

Fruncí el ceño, ¿y eso que? Lo acepto, me gustaba ir a lugares ridículamente infantiles, me gustaba tener cosas lindas y me gustaba la música ¿y eso qué?

**4.- Tu color favorito es:**

**a) Rosa**

**b) Negro**

**c) Blanco**

**d) Rojo**

-No, no me lo digas, rojo, ya lo sé-.

-¡Karin!-.

-Dime que miento-.

-Hmp…-. Fruncí el ceño, se supone que yo tenía que responder, no ella.

**5.- Tu lugar favorito es:**

**a) La playa, el sol y una refrescante bebida.**

**b) Una pradera, llena de flores, aire fresco y nada de ciudad a la redonda.**

**c) La montaña, fría, con nieve y un delicioso chocolate caliente.**

**d) Tu cuarto, con tu cama, tu privacidad y tu PC de la cual no te separas, solo para ir al baño.**

-Esa no me la sé, me debato entre la pradera y tu cuarto-.

-Jajaja… La C-.

-Bien, un chocolate caliente no esta nada mal-.

**6.- Si un chico te invita a salir y te pregunta a donde quieres ir, tú te decides por:**

**a) Un restaurante, súper fashion y popular.**

**b) Ir al cine, una buena película es lo mejor.**

**c) Un paseo por el bazar, mirar cosas y comer por ahí es algo que se disfruta perfectamente con algún acompañante.**

**d) Ir a un café, disfrutar un capuchino y una platica es lo mejor para conocerse.**

-D-.

-Si, eso fue lo que le hiciste al guapísimo italiano, a Frederico… Te invito a salir, fueron a un café y al final lo dejaste solo porque te dijo que eras…-.

-Me dijo que era muy sexy y si… quería yo…-.

-¡Acostarte con él!-.

-¡No lo repitas!-.

-Ok, esta ya es la ultima-.

**7.- Lo que más te gusta hacer a ti es:**

**a) Hacer un deporte, tener una buena condición física es algo importante.**

**b) Salir de compras, te gusta mimarte con alguna ropa y accesorios.**

**c) Viajar, conocer nuevos lugares y nuevas personas.**

**d) Leer, escribir y estudiar, te distrae y te sientes tranquila y relajada.**

-La C-.

-Oh… me he equivocado, no sabía que a la ñoña frente de marquesina le gustaba viajar.

-¡No me digas ñoña!-.

-Como sea. Bueno ahora veré tus resultados-. Karin observo por largo rato la revista y al final una sonrisita extraña apareció en su rostro, la mire sin entender sus gestos.

-¿Qué?-.

-Lo sabía, desde siempre lo había sabido-.

-¿Qué?-.

Karin me miro con ojos cómplices,

-Sasuke Uchiha, el resultado fue Sasuke Uchiha, ¿estas enamorada de él?-.

Me sorprendí ante eso, nunca en mi vida me había enamorado y estaba totalmente segura que yo no estaba enamorada de Sasuke, de mi nii-chan, porque precisamente yo lo quería como un hermano y nada más, porque siempre que lo recordaba la palabra hermano llegaba a mi mente, porque Sasuke era más grande que yo, porque Sasuke y yo solo podíamos ser hermanos ¿no?

-Claro que no Karin, Sasuke-nii-chan solo es mi amigo y más que eso es mi hermano-.

-Sakura-. Me sorprendí la forma en la que me hablaba, Karin nunca me decía Sakura solamente. – ¿Estas total y completamente segura?-.

-Estoy muy segura Karin-.

-Bueno, entonces buscaremos a alguien tenga características parecidas a Sasuke-senpai… que te parece a Neji-sama, o Gaara-senpai… los dos son tan guapos-.

-Para empezar, no estoy buscando novio ni nada parecido. Segundo: Neji tiene prometida y es mayor que yo por 7 años y Gaara es mayor que yo por 2 años y ahora el tampoco busca nada parecido a una pareja-.

-Uy frentona, que bien informadita estas-.

-No es eso, son socios de la compañía de mamá, obviamente les conozco-.

-Como digas Sakurita-.

Al escuchar eso recordé a Ami y me tense rápidamente, a un no podía creer lo que me había pedido, alejarme de Sasuke-nii-chan no estaba en mis planes, apenas le había recuperado.

-Sakura, ¿estas bien?-.

-Claro que si, vamos a comer zanahoria-.

El resto de la tarde me la pase con Karin, ella es una persona muy extrovertida y alocada, y algo hiperactiva, muy parecida a su hermano, Naruto. Después de un largo rato Naruto llego por Karin. Me quede sola en casa y encendí el televisor y comencé a pasar los canales. Me detuve en uno en especial.

_-Mi única hija será la futura heredera de todo Lech Corp.-. Decía un hombre de cabello azuloso y ojos negros_

_-Es asombroso como su hija ha avanzado tanto, es muy inteligente, hace todo tipo de deporte y no tenemos que olvidar que es simplemente hermosa-. Una mujer que parecía ser conductora del programa._

_-Si, mi hija se ha superado en formas asombrosas y su belleza es única es igual de hermosa que su difunta madre-. Hablo el hombre, su voz su escucha totalmente orgullosa, esa chica de la que hablaban debía ser increíble._

_-Como verán la familia Amamiya es una de las familias más importantes de todo China, con su…-._

Apague el televisor, como si me importara todo eso, me levante y subí a mi habitación tenía algo de tarea que aun no terminaba y que era para mañana.

Sasuke-nii-chan fue por mí en la mañana como el día anterior y me llevo a la escuela, regresaría por mi en la tarde, acordamos ir a patinar o más bien yo le obligaría a que me llevara a patinar, al llegar me tope con Ami, se me quedo viendo, estaba sola, sin sus secuaces… trague grueso, se veía muy sería y eso me daba miedo.

-Hola Sakura-.

-Ami-. Se acerco a mi lo suficiente como para que su voz solo llegara a mis oídos.

-Te dije que me las pagarías Haruno, ten cuidado-.

Sin más se marcho, sus palabras me habían hecho sudar, mire al frente encontrándome con Naruto, un momento… ¿Que hacía Naruto aquí?

-Hola Sakura-chan-. Me saludo entusiasmado y yo lo mire sin entender.

-Naruto-senpai, ¿Qué haces aquí?-.

-Vine a buscarte Sakura-chan, Karin esta enferma, y no podrá venir hoy, así que vine a pedirte el favor que la mandes sus trabajos a casa, ¿puedes?-.

-Claro Naruto-senpai, yo le mando todo-.

-Muchas gracias Sakura-chan. Yo creo que ya me voy, te veo luego-.

-Claro-.

-Por cierto, me dijo que te diera esto y sus trabajos de hoy-.

-Así, gracias-.

-Nos vemos luego Sakura-chan-.

Naruto se fue, guarde todos sus cuadernos dentro de mi maletín, y deje solo afuera el papel que Karin me había dado lo desdoble lentamente y comencé a reír ante lo que estaba escrito guarde la hoja en mi maletín y comencé a entrar a el edificio, hoy tenía mi taller te música, el único instrumento que había llamado mi atención había sido el piano el cual tocaba muy bien pero tampoco tan perfecto como me gustaría.

Mis clases fueron muy aburridas, sin Karin aquí las cosas eran muy aburridas, aunque Suigetsu le daba un toque muy gracioso, estaba segura que Suigetsu extrañaba a Karin igual o más que yo. Mi taller de música empezó un poco más tarde, sucede que el profesor no asistió y en su lugar un chico que dijo ser el sobrino del profesor fue a darnos clase, su nombre era Sai, era la primera ves que le conocía y me dejo impresionada, tocaba el violín y piano y ambos los toca de excelente forma.

-Bien, los que toquen la guitarra y otro instrumento que no sea el piano o el violín vayan de aquel lado-. Varios chicos se pasaron del lado izquierdo donde Sai les había indicado. –Ustedes practicaran lo que su profesor les ha dado mientras los que tocan el violín y el piano les enseñare algo nuevo-. Así fue como comenzó su clase.

Lo primero que hizo fue a ayudar a los chicos que tocaban el violín, mas o menos 5 chicos tocaban el violín en mi taller en ese día y 3 tocábamos el piano, luego de ayudarles fue con nosotros, ayudo uno en uno y para mi buena o mala suerte la ultima fui yo.

-¿Sakura Haruno?-.

-Soy yo-. Dije para que me viera, el volteo a verme, y me sonrió me ruborice ante eso.

-Según lo que me dijo su profesor tu eres la más avanzada de todos, así que quiero que me muestres lo ultimo que has aprendido-.

Asentí con la cabeza y cuando me senté frente al piano el me tomo la mano, me sonroje y me miro directamente.

-Vamos a otra sala, aquí practicaran ellos, tu y yo practicaremos en la sala de abajo, ahora esta desocupada-.

-Ok-.

Tome mis cosas y me levante, seguí a Sai, llegamos a la sala que él me había dicho y cuando llegue deje mis cosas en una silla y me acerque al piano y antes de sentarme vi a Sai, tomaba asiento en una silla y me miraba fijamente.

-Comienza-.

Me senté en frente al piano coloque mis manos en las teclas y comencé, me dedique a tocar lo mejor que pude, al terminar mire a Sai y vi que tenía una sonrisa en el rostro se levanto y se acerco a mi. Inspecciono el piano y luego mis manos y por ultimo mi rostro se inclino hasta estar cerca de mi rostro me sonroje.

-Tocas muy bien para tener 17-.

-Gracias-.

-Bien, solo tenemos que arreglar unas cuantas cosas y te mostrare algo nuevo, comencemos-.

Sai me enseñó cosas muy interesantes, tenía algunos fallos los cuales rápidamente compuse gracias a la ayuda de Sai, el se fue para ver a los otros chicos, mientras yo practicaba, mi móvil sonó en medio de mi practica, me detuve y lo conteste-

-¿Alo?-.

_-Sakura-chan, soy yo-._

-Karin, hola, ¿Cómo estas?-.

_-Bien, frentona-._

-Te escuchas patética-.

_-Tú siempre te escuchas así frentona-._

-¿Qué te paso Karin?-.

_-Anoche me dormí con la ventana abierta y como ves el frió no es lo mejor que se diga, me resfríe un poco, pero mañana me tienes de vuelta-._

-Que mal, yo que pensé que no regresarías jamás-.

_-De mi no te libras tan rápido-._

-Bien, cuídate zanahoria, nos vemos-.

_-Si, nos vemos-._

Cerré mi teléfono y enseguida Sai entro, llevaba algunos papeles en la mano los cuales tiro en el cubo de basura para después acercarse a mí.

-¿Qué tal vas?-.

-Ya puedo hacerlo-.

-Bien, entonces comencemos con otra cosa-.

Lastimosamente mi taller termino, me levante y tome mis cosas, Sai me siguió, tomo sus cosas y se despidió de mi, salí y me encontré con el auto de Sasuke-nii-chan y este afuera.

-Hola-.

-Hola, ¿nos vamos?-.

-Claro-.

Me subí a su auto. –Oye Sasuke-nii-chan, conoces a las empresas Lech-.

-Si, son la competencia-.

-¿Competencia?-.

-Si, la hija ha tratado de absorber a Uchiha Corp. Desde hace dos meses, no han podido, mi padre tiene mejores estrategias-. Sasuke sonrió con autosuficiencia, sabía cuanto admiraba a su padre.

-Vaya-. Lo mire y el me miro un segundo para seguir mirando la carretera. -¿Conoces a la hija del dueño?-.

-Si, aunque su padre ya no es el dueño, si no ella, se gradúo tres años antes, tiene 22 años, vive en Francia por lo que escuche de mi padre, esa niña es astuta-.

-¿Niña?-.

-Sigue siendo una mocosa para mí, además es una mujer-.

-Oye. Yo también pronto seré dueña de Henise Corp. -.

-Mientras tanto sigues siendo una mocosa-.

-Hmp-. Mire la ventana simulando estar molesta, Sasuke-nii-chan extendió el brazo y me dio un ligero golpe en la cabeza, sonreí.

_-Lo sabía, desde siempre lo había sabido-. _

_-Sasuke Uchiha, el resultado fue Sasuke Uchiha, ¿estas enamorada de él?-._

Mis ojos se abrieron a la par y rápidamente sacudí la cabeza, las palabras de Karin resonaron en mi cabeza, pero era imposible, porque Sasuke era solo mi hermano, mi nii-chan, yo no podía estar enamorada de él, porque yo era Sakura y él era Sasuke, era como si mi pasado, presente y futuro me dijeran que Sasuke y yo no podíamos estar juntos… porque nosotros solo seriamos hermanos y nada más.

-¿Estas bien?-. Salí de mi estupidez, como podía estar pensando en cosas tan estúpidas, yo no soy así y eso yo lo sabía perfectamente.

-Ammm… si, estoy bien, solo recordé que tengo que ir a ver a Karin, hoy no fue al colegio, esta enferma-.

-¿Vamos a Casa de Naruto?-.

-Si-.

El resto del camino hable con Sasuke de cosas triviales, no quería ponerme a pensar tonterías, al llegar a casa de Naruto este nos recibió con su tan común grito. Mientras Sasuke-nii-chan y Naruto-senpai hablaban abajo yo subí a ver a Karin, esta en cama con un poco de fiebre, estaba bien aunque con toda la tarea que le di pareció pensar si mañana asistía a clase, por que si que había mucha trabajo para mañana, conversamos un poco y saco el tema que yo quería evitar a toda costa.

-Y… ¿te trajo Sasuke-senpai?-.

-Si-.

-Yo te dije que lo amas-.

-Baka, ya te dije que Sasuke-nii-chan no me gusta para nada-.

-Estoy más que segura que lo amas-.

-No, entiéndelo zanahoria, yo NO amo Sasuke -.

-Y… ¿Dónde quedo el nii-chan?-.

-Karin, no quiero hablar más de este tema-.

-Pero…-.

-Karin-.

-Bueno esta bien. Karin promete no volver a hablar de ese tema por el momento-.

_-Sasuke promete que llegara lo más pronto posible-._

Me fui en un trance, recordar cosas debería estar prohibido, al menos para mí. Una mano moviéndose delante de mi cara me despertó.

-Frentezota, no te vayas a la luna-.

-Cállate zanahoria, será mejor que te deje, que te estas dañando-.

-Si, tu frentezota lanza radiación-.

-Me voy, cuídate-.

-Si, nos vemos mañana en la escuela-.

-Vale, adiós-.

Salí del cuarto mientras baja las escaleras escuche la risa de Naruto y me detuve como si no quisiera ser pillada, como si fuera una niña de _nueve _años.

-Todavía me acuerdo de tu cara y como hablaste teme-. Naruto pareció aclararse la garganta. -Sakura… ella…-. Dijo Naruto con voz fingida, alce una ceja ante eso.

-Y tu voz de niña dobe-. Sasuke se detuvo y me pareció que preparo su garganta. -¿Qué pasa con Sakura-chan teme?, ¿esta mal?… ¿Qué le hiciste? ¡¡¡¡LA VIOLASTE!!!-. Naruto rió un poco. –Eres un idiota por creer que la había violado-.

-Pero tú también, te pusiste histérico y dijiste. ¡Sakura, ella… todos sus gustos, son casi los mismos que los míos! A ver, quien es la niña teme-.

-Dobe-.

-Cállate teme, si que cuando conociste a Sakura-chan cambiaste mucho. Se te quito un poco lo amargado, te volviste un poco social y… haber… te volviste un ser humano. ¿No te enamoraste de ella?-.

Su pregunta me hizo ruborizarme, quise mirar las reacciones de Sasuke, pero no quería ser descubierta y que él ya no contestara la pregunta de Naruto, inconscientemente lleve una mano a mi frente, mi respiración se volvió irregular, por Kami-sama, me estaba matando la intriga.

-Teme, sigues ahí-.

-Si dobe sigo aquí y te pido que no vuelvas a tocar ese tema-.

-¿Por qué?-.

Yo también quería saber por que, trague un poco pesado y baje la mano con cuidado.

-Dobe, mis sentimientos no te importan, no seas metiche-.

-Entonces… ¿Sakura-chan si te gusta?-.

-Dobe, gustar, querer y amar es totalmente diferente, para cada persona es diferente-.

-¿Qué? Teme no me hables así que no te entiendo-.

-Hmp, mejor vamos por Sakura, ya nos tenemos que ir-.

-¿Por qué?-.

-La quería invitar a comer-.

-Nee… por cierto cuando entras a trabajar teme-.

-Según mi papá quiere que entre a trabajar en dos semanas-.

-Jejeje… te vas a enfrentar a Yuki… que tortura-.

-Lose, Amamiya es una persona con la que nunca he tratado, pero te aseguro me la comeré viva-.

-Como digas teme, si ni tu papá ha podido darle hake-.

-Dobe, no digas nada de mi padre-.

-Lo siento teme, mejor vamos ya por Sakura-chan-.

Me despegue de la pared, respire un par de veces para entrar como si nada a la sala.

-Ya me despedí de Karin-.

-Bueno dobe, nosotros nos vamos-.

-¿Ya?-. Dije como si apenas me enterara.

-Si-.

-Bueno, nos vemos Naruto-senpai-.

-Si adiós Sakura-chan-.

Cuando Sasuke me tomo de los hombros me sonroje, trague un poco pesado, mis ojos se cerraron y me ayudo a entrar a su auto.

-Te invito a comer-.

-¿Pizza?-.

-No, comeremos en mi casa-.

-Aaah-.

-Yo cocinare-.

-¿Cocinas?-.

-Hmp. Ni te imaginas-.

-Kyaaa-.

Sasuke sonrió de lado, pero sin embargo a un recordaba lo que los hermanos Namikaze me habían hecho pensar, pero las cosas que decían eran tontas. Yo con Sasuke, imposible, estoy segura que Sasuke jamás… JAMÁS se fijaría en mi, después de todo soy una mocosa, soy su hermanita, y nada más.

* * *

**Jo, he subido rápido. Debo decir que también voy haciendo nuevos capítulos, aunque apenas voy uno de este fic. Y sobre Sakura Kissu… pues tengo listo el capitulo, pero lo subera mañana o tal vez el viernes, todo depende de cuanto trabajo me dejen mis "queridos profesores".**

**Muchas gracias por sus reviews, me siento feliz que me dejen reviews.**

_**Sayonara.**_

_**°O Yunmoon O°**_


	5. Ni la luna

**Disclaimer: **_Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son una obra de Masashi Kishimoto..._

_Cuando hablan desde un teléfono o lo que provenga de algún aparato eléctrico, (radio, televisor, etc)_

-Hablan los personajes-.

_Recuerdos o fragmentos de conversaciones pasadas._

_**Pensamientos.**_

(Comentarios míos XD)

* * *

**.:: Yunmoon ::.**

**.:: Yume ::.**

* * *

_**5º Sueño.**_

_**Ni la luna…**_

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Después de salir de compras con su madre al supermercado regresaron a casa, con adornos para la mansión y adornos para los pinos y árboles que estaban fuera de la mansión y el gran árbol que estaba dentro. Sakura se veía algo pensativa, tan solo había pasado diez días desde el regreso de Sasuke para que todo lo que parecía estar en orden estuviera en un alboroto. Naruto estaba más ruidoso de lo normal, Karin más chillona (desde que Suigetsu le había pedido que fueran novios), Ino, sin duda la de más cambios, siempre trataba de hacerle bromas pesadas y Ami le estaba haciendo la vida cuadritos, ya tenía dos faltas en la escuela y 2 reportes, cosa que nunca le había pasado, sin duda todo estaba mal. Se sentó en el sofá mientras los sirvientes recogían las bolsas y acomodaban lo que estaba dentro.

-Oye, Sakura-chan, Sasuke-kun llama por teléfono-.

-Ummm… Puede… ¿decirle que no estoy?-.

-Imposible hacerle una grosería así a Sasuke-kun, contéstale o le diré que no quieres contestarle-. Sin más tomo el teléfono que su mamá le extendía y se fue corriendo a su alcoba y cerró despacio la puerta, dentro suspiro tres veces antes de contestarle.

-¿Bueno?-.

_-Sakura-._

-Si, soy yo Sasuke-nii-chan-. Estaba un poco nerviosa, pero a fin de cuentas estaba hablando con su hermano después de todo ¿no?

_-Quería invitarte a una cena-._

-¿Cena?-.

-_Si, mañana comenzare a trabajar por fin como dueño de Uchiha Corp. Y hoy se dará una cena en mi honor, ¿Vendrías como mi acompañante?-._

-Claro Sasuke-nii-chan-. Eso le emociono, a aunque sabía que esas cenas podían ser un poco aburridas.

_-Pero… ¿puedo pedirte algo?-._

-Dime-.

_-Ya no… quiero que me digas nii-chan-._

-¿Por… qué?-. Eso no se lo esperaba, después de tanto no se esperaba eso.

_-No lo se, simplemente llámame Sasuke, ¿Vale?-._

-Umm… podría mejor decirte… ¿Sasuke-kun?-. No se sentía a un con la suficiente confianza de llamarle Sasuke. Las manos le temblaban ligeramente y sentía que sus manos sudaban por el nerviosismo.

_-……… Si-._

-Ok-.

_-Entonces paso por ti a las 7-._

-Hasta las siete… Sasuke… kun-.

_-Si-._

El teléfono se le deslizo de las manos cayendo en la alfombra que por suerte amortiguo un poco la caída del aparato. Estaba un poco ruborizada y sentía que temblaba, la ultima vez que había estado así (sin contar lo de estar ruborizada) fue cuando su padre murió (en ese momento quedo en un shock nervioso), pero no estaba así por el miedo ni nada parecido, estaba muy… MUY nerviosa, se descongelo y corrió hasta las escaleras pero paro, recordó que hace tiempo por bajar corriendo por una carta que le había enviado Sasuke, había resbalado en el último escalón y caído de una forma poco agradable. Bajo con cuidado y al llegar al último escalón comenzó a correr de nuevo.

-Mamá-. Dijo recuperando el aliento.

-Si-. Su madre bajo la revista que leía viendo a su hija un poco agitada.

-Sasuke-kun me ha invitado a una cena, me dijo que iba a ser en su honor ¿puedo ir?-.

-Claro Sakura-chan, yo también he sido invitada, pero no creí poder ir, pero ya que tu vas iras en mi representación también ¿vale?-.

-Claro-.

Lira miro su reloj de mano, el cual marcaba las 3:30 en punto. -Yo tengo que regresar a la empresa en tres horas y media ¿Qué te parece si vamos a comprarte un vestido para la ocasión?-. Su madre se coloco en pie y tomo su bolso, el cual estaba en el sofá.

-Claro-. Sakura se acerco a su madre y tomo su bolso que estaba en el sofá de enfrente.

-Bien vamos-. Su madre le tomo del brazo y la saco corriendo. No tardarían nada, había visto un vestido que le había fascinado.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**.**

**.**

**.**

-Oye, Karin… ¿ya vas a terminar?-. Naruto le hablaba a la puerta o más bien a la persona que estaba del otro lado.

-No-. Le contesto una voz del otro lado de la puerta, frunció el ceño.

-Karin, ya te llevo esperando dos horas-. Contesto un poco hastiado.

-Sigue esperando nii-chan, todavía me voy a tardar-. Contesto con toda tranquilidad la chica del otro lado.

-Karin, a las 6:45 ya tienes que estar lista-.

-¿Dónde va a ser la cena?-.

-En la mansión Uchiha-.

-Entonces espera, la cena comienza a las ocho y a mi todavía me falta-.

-Karin, le prometí al teme llegar a las 7-.

-Pero comienza hasta las ocho todo-.

-Pero yo tengo que llegar a las 7 Karin-.

-Nii-chan… ¿Me vas a dejar sola?-.

-Esta bien, te espero hasta las 7:30-.

-GRACIAS-.

-Por que siempre me dejo convencer…-. Murmuro por la bajo Naruto, pero que podía hacer, Karin era su hermana menor.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**.**

**.**

.

-¡Sakura-chan!-.

-¿Si?-.

-Sasuke-kun ya esta abajo, ¿ya terminas?-.

-Bajo en un segundo-.

-Vale, yo le aviso-.

Lira bajo con paso elegante dos escalones y miro su reloj que marcaba las 6:50, bajo con un paso un poco más veloz, observo al pelinegro en el sofá y comenzó a caminar elegantemente pero con un poco de prisa para no verse apurada.

-Sasuke-kun, Sakura-chan baja en un momento-.

-Gracias, Lira-san-.

-Bueno, yo me tengo que ir, me despides de mi Sakura-chan-.

-Si-.

-Bye Bye-.

-Adiós-.

Lira tomo su bolso y después de salir de la puerta comenzó a correr, era la segunda vez que llegaba tarde, y eso no le agradaba mucho aunque ella si que pudiera llegar tarde.

Sasuke tomo asiento una vez se había ido Lira, el pequeño tic de su ojo mostraba que estaba apresurada y además que estaba un poco despeinada, sin duda, Lira estaba tratando de aparentar que estaba perfectamente bien de tiempo, pero realmente estaba más apurada que nada. Sus dedos chocaron en la pequeña mesa que estaba a un lado del sofá donde estaba sentado, no le gustaba esperar. Escucho unos tacones chocar con los escalones y dirigió si vista a esa dirección y se levanto, sonrió de lado, su hermanita estaba reluciente.

-Te ves hermosa Sakura-.

-Gracias Sasuke-kun-.

-¿Vamos?-.

-Si-.

Su vestido era sencillo, de un color azul oscuro hasta la rodilla, de tirantes y con un encaje negro en la parte de arriba y en la de abajo, con un moñito negro en la parte arriba en medio y con algunas cintas negras, el vestido era muy elegante y juvenil, justo como Sakura, por ultimo y no menos importante había un abrigo blanco en sus hombros y sin más salieron de la mansión.

Subieron al _Ferrari _de Sasuke, como todo caballero y como ya se la hacía costumbre le abrió la puerta del auto y le ayudo a entrar, este subió colocándose el cinturón de seguridad y ella imito su gesto colocándose el cinturón de seguridad no sin antes quitarse el abrigo que molestaba su acto. El ronroneo del auto se escucho enseguida y sin más comenzó a moverse el auto. Los ojos de Sakura se fijaron en la luna, la luna estaba en su totalidad, cerró los ojos y sintió la mano de Sasuke en su hombro volteo a verlo…

-Antes de llagar a mi casa quería mostrarte algo-. Dijo quitando su mano y tomando el volante con ambas manos.

-¿Me estas secuestrando?-. Dijo ella con una sonrisa en los labios.

-Si así lo quieres solo déjame sacar un arma y apuntarte-. Dijo buscando en uno de sus bolsos como si en verdad fuese a sacar un arma.

-No Sasuke-kun, es mejor una navaja-. Dijo ella colocando sus manos sobre la de Sasuke y retirándolas al instante un poco sonrojada.

-Soy un secuestrador no un asesino-. Dijo este colocando de nuevo su mano en el volante.

-Las armas son peor que las navajas-. Dijo Sakura con una sonrisa, aunque en el fondo hablara muy enserió.

-Entonces solo tomare un bat-. Dijo Sasuke con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios, cosa que hizo que Sakura sonriera más ampliamente.

-Basta… Jejeje… ¿Qué quieres mostrarme?-. Dijo haciendo su sonrisa más pequeña y mirando a Sasuke directamente, aunque este solo miraba la carretera.

-En Inglaterra, recuerdo que había un jardín enorme, este jardín fue hecho diciéndonos que este tipo de cosas relajaban hasta el último músculo de nuestro cuerpo y que podíamos ir cuando quisiéramos. Recuerdo que yo iba muy seguido, y en mis tiempos libres solía recorrer ese jardín, el cual resulto ser más que nada un bosque pequeño. Al final había un pasaje, el cual nunca quise terminar de recorrer los primeros años, pero un día antes de irme me arrepentí de esa decisión, pues resulta que al fondo había un árbol… como este-.

El auto se detuvo y Sakura miro a todas direcciones y en el lado de ella había un enorme árbol de Sakuras, sus ojos se agrandaron y sus mejillas se tiñeron de rosa por la sonrisa que se le planto en el rostro, se quito el cinturón de seguridad pero cuando iba a salir una mano la detuvo y miro atrás, Sasuke le señalo su abrigo y luego ella se lo coloco y salió sin más, observo el árbol, se suponía que por invierno estos árboles estaban extintos.

-Sucede que en todo Inglaterra, según yo, el árbol que estaba en nuestro jardín era el único, ya que, extrañamente China y Japón son los únicos países con un clima excelente para este tipo de árboles-. Finalizo Sasuke afuera junto con ella.

-Es… hermoso, pero ¿Cómo…?-.

-Ni yo lo se Sakura, lo vi ayer y supuse te gustaría. Recuerdo que de niña me dijiste una vez que te gustaba el rosa, por eso amabas estos árboles… espero siga siendo igual-.

-No del todo, mi color favorito ahora ya no es el rosa, pero mis árboles favoritos siguen siendo los de Sakuras-.

-Hmp-.

Algunos pétalos caían debes en cuando, aunque aun no nevara hacía mucho frió, sus ojos miraron disimuladamente a Sasuke y se arrepintió al darse cuenta que Sasuke la miraba con una sonrisa, desvió la mirada al árbol, esperaba que el no viera su sonrojo.

-Ahora vamos-.

-Si-.

De regreso al auto ella misma se abrió la puerta y Sasuke la cerró, antes que Sasuke entrara se dio unas palmaditas en las mejillas para calmarse.

_-Lo sabía, desde siempre lo había sabido-. _

_-Sasuke Uchiha, el resultado fue Sasuke Uchiha, ¿estas enamorada de él?-._

-_**No, no puedo estar enamorada de él, por que él es mi hermano y yo no tengo la culpa que sea tan guapo-.**_ Su pensamiento fue interrumpido al escuchar el ronroneo del coche, miro hacía su ventana, tratando de no mirar en lo absoluto a Sasuke.

-Naruto y Karin también irán-.

-¿Enserio?-.

-Si, les envíe una invitación hace una semana-.

_**-No puedo creer que la zanahoria no me hubiese avisado… bueno si me pongo a pensar más a fondo. Yo estoy todo el día con Sasuke-kun, de seguro pensó que ya me había dicho T.T….-.**_

Llegaron a la Mansión Uchiha alrededor de las 7:30, Sasuke se percato que Naruto no había llegado, le dio igual, de seguro Karin se había tardado horas y había terminando convenciendo a su hermano que la esperara, desde siempre la pequeña le hacía eso.

A las ocho todos comenzaron a llegar puntuales, Naruto llego a las ocho en punto, el ceño ligeramente fruncido de Sasuke le hizo darse cuenta que su amigo no estaba molesto. Sakura estuvo en todo momento con Sasuke, sin duda más de una vez el tema de conversación fue ella, su belleza juvenil y fresca llamaba la atención a todos… pero a las nueve en punto todo cambio, por la puerta entro la peor pesadilla de Sakura, Ami y no solo ella si no también Ino, trago grueso, un poco preocupada.

-¿Sasuke-kun?-. El murmullo de Sakura sonó más a ruego que pregunta.

-Tranquila-. Sasuke, quien estaba en su lado derecho, coloco una mano en el hombro derecho de Sakura, dándole apoyo, en los últimos días había presenciado dos veces lo que le hacían esas chicas y lamentablemente no podía hacer mucho, ambas chicas, sus padres, eran amigos íntimos de su padre.

-Buenas noches, Sasuke-san-. Hablo Ami, mostrando todos sus modales y elegancia.

-Buenas noches-. Hablo Ino, su cara coqueta siempre era natural, pero Sasuke no era la clase de hombre que cae en ese tipo de encantos.

-Buenas noches-. Su gélida voz les hizo dar cuenta que Sasuke no estaba feliz de verlas. –Que pasen una agradable velada-.

-Gracias-. Ami no era de las de perder tan rápido, tenía una excelente maestra, su _prima._ Su tono de voz hizo dar a entender a Sasuke que ignoraba su frialdad.

-Con su permiso, señoritas-. Sasuke se fue tomando la mano de Sakura, desde hace tres días había notado que Ino era una de sus tantas fans.

Sakura apretó el agarre de su mano y Sasuke igual, él pensó que había sido por que ella no se sentía segura, pero realmente lo hizo, porque quería hacerlo. Sus manos entrelazadas hicieron creer a muchas de las hijas de los señores invitados que estaban presentes, que ella era la persona más afortunada del mundo… ser novia de Sasuke Uchiha, era una bendición, para ellas.

-Sasuke-kun, lo mejor será que yo me vaya-.

-No seas niña Sakura-.

-Entonces, ¿puedo tomar un poco de aire fresco?-.

-De acuerdo-.

Soltando la mano de Sakura salieron discretamente, obviamente todos se dieron cuenta, en el jardín habían algunas personas conversando, Sakura cerro los ojos y miro el pequeño estanque que estaba en casa de Sasuke, recordando que cuando era una niña se quitaba los zapatos y metía sus pies, sintiendo a los peses nadar por ellos.

-Sakura, desde hace días estas extraña… ¿Estas bien?-.

-Claro, solo que ya sabes… Ino y Ami-.

-Hmp. No-.

-¿No? ¿No que?-. Miro a Sasuke, quedando de espaldas de la luna, se veía radiante.

-No es solo eso, pero si no quieres decírmelo, no hay problema, si no lo dices, no debe ser muy importante-.

Se dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar, Sakura se quedo estática.

_**-No pienso decirle nada, prefiero que se enoje hoy y mañana este contento conmigo que me deje de hablar por siempre, estoy segura que me odiaría. Además, ni siquiera estoy segura, tal vez… solo me confundió su regreso, si es eso-. **_Sakura bajo la cabeza y miro a las pequeñas flores que estaban por sus pies, suspiro antes de hablar con el ceño un poco fruncido. –Sasuke-kun, estoy molesta-. Fue lo único que le llego a su mente, estaba tan frustrada que ni pensar podía.

Sasuke se detuvo y se volteo mirando a Sakura, alzo una ceja al ver que la chica miraba el suelo con el ceño fruncido. -¿Por qué?-.

-Por que no te entiendo-. Lo dijo un poco alto para que la oyera, por suerte el ruido de la música clásica oculto eso.

Sin más Sakura comenzó a caminar, Sasuke la miro un poco desconcertado, estaba actuando como una niña, y una caprichosa, la siguió un poco atrás y sin más fue hasta Naruto, Sakura lo vio desde lejos y luego los vio acercarse a ella, tenía el ceño ligeramente fruncido y los labios ya casi sin color por el hecho de estar mordiéndoselos muy seguidos (solo se los mordía cuando estaba nerviosa).

-Te la encargo mucho dobe-. Escucho decir de Sasuke.

-Claro teme-.

Sin más Naruto paso su mano por los hombros de Sakura y se dirigieron a la salida, antes de irse tomaron el abrigo de Sakura para luego irse, Naruto la guío hasta su auto y le ayudo a entrar, ella entro sin entender el porque, al estar adentro Naruto le coloco el cinturón de seguridad y hecho a andar al auto.

-El teme me dijo que te sentías mal… ¿Estas bien?-.

-Ummm… Si, solo es un dolor de cabeza-.

-… Bueno…-.

Naruto miro a Sakura y enseguida volteo al camino, Sakura veía distraídamente por la ventana, algo extraña, confundida y muy pensativa, justo como lo vio una semana después de la muerte de su padre, el tiempo que había tardado en salir del shock nervioso en que había estado.

-Sakura-chan, has estado un poco rara ¿estas bien?-.

-Claro Naruto-senpai-.

-Sakura-chan, llevamos conociéndonos por más de ocho años, puedes llamarme simplemente Naruto-.

-¿Naruto-kun?-.

-Bueno, así esta mejor-.

La miro, se veía un poco desanimada.

-Sakura-chan… ¿puedo decirte algo para hacerte sentir bien?-.

Sakura lo observo y sonrío mientras asentía con la cabeza.

-Ni la luna luce tan radiante y hermosa como tu-.

Sus ojos se abrieron un poco por la sorpresa y un brillo apareció en la pupila de sus ojos, un violento sonrojo cubrió parte de su cara, como lo había mencionado antes, Naruto era la felicidad.

-Umm… Gracias-.

-Jejeje. Bueno veo que ya llegamos, descansa Sakura-chan y que tengas buenas noches-.

Se levanto y camino elegantemente hasta la puerta de Sakura y abrió su puerta con cuidado, la tomo de la mano para ayudarla a salir.

-Gracias, y tu también, que tengas bonita velada-.

-Gracias, descansa mucho Sakura-chan-.

Se quedo ahí parado, observo cuando Sakura entro por la reja y luego por la puerta principal, se quedo un momento más ahí y luego entro al coche.

-Su supieras que eso se le escapo al teme…-. Lo dijo un poco pensativo y con una sonrisa.

_-Dobe-. Sasuke se acerco a él, Sakura se quedo un poco más alejada._

_-Teme, ya viste a Sakura-chan-._

_-Obvio idiota… he estado con ella todo el día-. _

_-Se ve muy linda-. Miro de reojo a Sakura y enseguida volteo a ver a Sasuke._

_Sasuke miro a Sakura y enseguida volteo a ver a Naruto. –Ni la luna luce tan radiante y hermosa como ella-._

_-¿Perdón?-. Naruto lo miro como si no hubiera escuchado bien, no se lo creía._

_-Cállate dobe. Tengo que pedirte un favor, lleva a Sakura a casa, no se siente bien-._

_-Umm… Claro teme, pero tú y yo hablaremos luego-._

_-Hmp-._

Puso marcha al auto con dirección a la mansión Uchiha.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**.**

**.**

.

Sakura entro, dejo su bolso quien sabe donde camino un poco y se dejo caer en el sofá, observo su reloj de mano comprobando que faltaban 5 minutos para las once estiro la mano y viendo que no alcanzaba el teléfono se acerco más, pulso un botón.

_Tiene diez mensajes. Primer mensaje. 9:46 PM. Tiiiiiii._

_Hola Sakura… soy yo Ami-. Hubo una ligera pausa. –Veo que no tienes nada que ver con Sasuke Uchiha como pensé… y por ello te daré tu regalo de navidad adelantado, desde ahora ya no me meteré en tu vida… Feliz Navidad-._

_Segundo mensaje. 10:28 PM. Tiiiiiii._

_-Hola hija… voy a llegar tarde hoy, hubo un pequeño problema por aquí, uno de mis accionistas ha hecho mal un negocio y tengo que reponerlo para que no pierda dinero Henise Corp., bueno no me esperes y que tengas bonita velada… Bye bye-._

_Tercer mensaje. 10:42 PM. Tiiiiiii._

_-Sakura… descansa muy bien, hablaremos luego de esto, que tengas buena noche-. _

-Sasuke-kun-. Dijo en un murmullo. Esa sin duda era su voz… su estomago se revolvió y sintió adrenalina en todo el cuerpo con ese mensaje.

…_saje. 10 45 PM. Tiiiiiii._

_-Hola Sakura-san, soy yo… Sai…-._

¿Sai?-. Se alzo un poco viendo el aparato atentamente.

_-… espero no te moleste, pero le pedí tu teléfono a tu amiga… Karin…-._

-Zanahoria-.

_-… no se si podrías… hummm… mañana podríamos salir a dar una vuelta o algo así… Si no quieres no hay problema alguno… pero si puedes llámame y vemos a donde ir, bueno… que tengas buena noche y perdona por lo tarde, descansa-._

_Quinto men…_

Pulso un nuevo botón deteniendo a el buzón, tomo el teléfono inalámbrico entre sus manos y marco el número de Sai… Se dio un golpe en la frente… como podía pensar que Sai estuviera despierto a las 11:05 de la…

_-¿Bueno? ¿Sakura-san?-._

-¡Ah! Si soy yo, Sai-san-.

_-…-._

-Sobre la llamada… ¿te parece a las 3?-.

_-Me parece perfecto-._

-Por favor, no me digas Sakura-san… solo Sakura-.

_-Claro… solo si tu me dices también Sai… ¿Vale?-._

-Vale… hasta mañana-.

_-Descansa… Sakura… Que pases una buena noche-._

-Ummm… Gracias, tu también descansa… Sai-.

Cortó la llamada y se recostó de nuevo en el sofá, salir con Sai era una muy buena opción para distraerse. Se levanto perezosamente y se fue a su habitación, no quería parecer sapo en su… salida con Sai.

.

.

.

.

* * *

_**Bien, ahora actualice más tarde… pero creo que no fue tanto tampoco.**_

_**Bien, el siguiente capitulo es uno de mis favoritos espero les guste a ustedes.**_

_**Agradezco a todos los que me subieron un review y quiero disculparme porque, me equivoque en una parte, **__**Sasuke no tiene 21, si no 23**__**, lo siento, me equivoque cuando puse la edad, pero es así.**_

_**Bueno, me despido.**_

_**Sayonara**_

_**Yunmoon**_


	6. Extasis

**Disclaimer: **_Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son una obra de Masashi Kishimoto..._

* * *

_Cuando hablan desde un teléfono o lo que provenga de algún aparato eléctrico, (radio, televisor, etc)_

-Hablan los personajes-.

_Recuerdos o fragmentos de conversaciones pasadas._

_**Pensamientos.**_

_**Inner Sakura.**_(entra en acción XD)

(Comentarios míos XD)

* * *

**.:: Yunmoon ::.**

**.:: Yume ::.**

* * *

_**6º Sueño.**_

**_Éxtasis._**

_

* * *

_

.

.

.

**.**

**.**

**.**

-Entonces… ¿no podrás?-.

_-No, de verdad lo siento mucho, no me esperaba esta reunión familiar-._

-No… no te preocupes-.

_-¿Nos… veremos luego?-._

-Claro-.

_-Hasta entonces-._

-Hasta entonces-.

Sakura colgó el teléfono un poco decepcionada, quien lo diría, Sai tenía junta familiar y no iba a poder verla, bueno no era para tanto, pero realmente necesitaba salir, tomo de nuevo el teléfono y si… Subió corriendo con el teléfono inalámbrico a su habitación, la cerró con algo de fuerza y se hecho a la cama, desarreglo la cama y se metió bajo las cobijas, como una niña que estuviera huyendo, marco un numero rápidamente decidida.

_-Uchiha Corp. Presidencia general. En que puedo ayudarle-. _La voz de una chica le contesto, suspiro.

-Disculpe, Sasu… Uchiha-sama… ¿se encuentra?-.

_-El Señor Uchiha esta muy ocupado, ¿le gustaría dejarle algún recado?-._

-Si, podría por favor decirle que Haruno Sakura le hablo-.

_-Claro señorita-._

-Muchas gracias-.

Termino la llamada y salió debajo de todas las cobijas y suspiro, podría darle una sorpresa e ir, pero había escuchado claramente que estaba ocupado.

_**-Piensa baka… y si vas y lo sorprendes y esta muy ocupado lo entretendrás… pero…-.**_

_**-Vamos no seas baka, es Sasuke-kun, del chico que estamos enamoradas-.**_

_**-No estoy enamorada de Sasuke-.**_

_**-Compruébalo, si vas te creo, si no vas dudo-.**_

_**-De acuerdo, iré, solo para comprobártelo-.**_

_**-No sabía que era tan ingenua-.**_

_**-Que dijiste-.**_

_**-Neee… se te hace tarde-.**_

_**-Si, tienes razón-.**_

Después del triunfo de Inner Sakura, Sakura se alisto para sorprender a Sasuke, deseba verlo, después de lo de anoche deseba verlo. Necesitaba explicarle todo, aunque no fuera verdad lo que le dijera, pero quería estar bien con Sasuke, era su hermano después de todo, Sasuke era…

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**.**

**.**

.

La secretaria dudo un par de minutos, para ser exactos 15 minutos, pero era Haruno Sakura, la hija del difunto Tashiro Haruno y uno de los mejores amigo de su antiguo jefe, Fugaku Uchiha. Tomo el teléfono, y marco un botón.

_-¿Qué sucede?-. _Una voz un poco molesta le contesto, lo dudo de nuevo pero ya no había marcha atrás.

-Uchiha-sama, hace unos minutos la señorita Haruno Sakura hablo y…-.

_-¿Por qué no me la pasaste?-. _Hablo ahora más molesto su jefe.

-Bueno es que usted dijo que nadie lo molestara y…-.

_-Cuando ella hable quiero que me la pases enseguida, ¿entendido?-._

-Claro que si Uchiha-sama-.

_-Bien, por cierto el fax que te llegue de Neji Hyuuga mándamelo ahora mismo-._

-Si-.

La chica se levanto al recibir el fax de Neji, por suerte no había recibido una gran reprimenda. Antes de seguir caminando escucho una voz femenina detrás de ella.

-Disculpe-.

Volteo a ver a la dueña de tan melodiosa voz…

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**.**

**.**

.

_**-Ya estas aquí, no puedes echarte para atrás-.**_

_**-Claro que puedo, puedo darme media vuelta y…-.**_

-¿Sakura?-.

-¿Ami?-.

-Hola ¬¬-.

-Ammm… hola ¬\\¬-.

-¿Qué… haces por aquí?-.

-Venía a ver a mi nii-chan-.

-No podrás ahora, mi prima esta con él-.

-Tú… prima…-.

-Si… Yuki…-.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**.**

**.**

.

-¿Amamiya?-.

-Hola Sasuke. Bueno, me conoces te conozco, dejemos las formalidades aun lado y conversemos-.

-…-. Sasuke alzo una ceja, modales sobre todo, se levanto de su lugar y ayudo a la chica a sentarse.

-Muchas gracias. Sasuke, vine aquí no solo a conocerte, tu padre siempre me puso las cosas muy difíciles…-.

-¿Y crees que con migo lo serán menos?-.

-No, no hablaba exactamente de eso, Sasuke-.

Un tintineo le alerto que la secretaria quería comunicarse con el, con la mirada fija en la pelinegra pulso un botón azul fuerte.

-Si-.

_-Aquí le busca la señorita Haruno-._

Sasuke lo dudo, por obvias razones no la dejaría por ahora entrar a su oficina, que Sakura y la Amamiya estuvieran juntas no era algo que él iba a aceptar (observen que Sasuke siente que Yuki será mal ejemplo para Sakura… o… ¿será que esta preocupado por Sakura? XD)

-Salgo enseguida-. Termino la llamada y miro a Amamiya.

-Vaya… le heredera de las empresas Haruno… pero que alegría, ¿por qué no la traes aquí?-.

-No te ofendas, pero no me caes del todo bien-.

-No te preocupes, tú a cambio me caes muy bien-.

-Regreso en un momento-.

Sasuke salió de la oficina y observo a todos lados y levanto una ceja al ver la escena, su Sakura, su hermanita, su amiga, su familia, con… ¿Ami Amamiya? Sakura al verlo se levanto y corriendo como cuando niña abrazo a Sasuke de la cintura y lo miro a los ojos, sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas infantiles.

-Sasuke-kun, perdón por lo de anoche-. Le dijo con voz de niña (no tenía otra), suspiro.

Sasuke sonrió de lado, y coloco uno de sus manos en la cabeza de Sakura y la otra en su espalda, ver esa escena era como ver a dos hermanos.

-Ahora no puedo hablar, te veo en la noche, ¿vale?-.

-¿Lo prometes?-.

-Claro-.

-De acuerdo, te espero, hasta entonces-.

-Hasta entonces y… ¿Qué haces con Ami?-. Le dijo eso un poco bajo.

-La encontré afuera, esta en estado pacifico… y así me cae mejor-.

-Baka…-.

-Neee… hasta la noche Sasuke-kun-.

-Hasta entonces-.

Sakura se dio media vuelta y se fue donde Ami, Sasuke sonrió de lado pero al ver alejarse a Sakura volvió a mirar serió, estaba consiente que había hecho un espectáculo afuera con Sakura, pero le daba igual después de todo, todos eso eran solo sus empleados, se dio media vuelta, a un tenía que hablar con Amamiya.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**.**

**.**

.

-Neee… ¿no vas a esperar a tu prima?-.

-No, me dijo que me fuera cuando te vi, ahora voy a una fiesta… ¿quieres venir? ¬\\¬-.

-O^O… ammm… yo… claro…-.

_**-Por Kami-sama, debo estar soñando…-.**_

_**-Yo estoy igual o peor que tu, lo juro-.**_

Ambas se subieron en un auto, y fueron llevadas (según Sakurita) a las afueras de Tokio, por donde se encontraba uno de las mejores discotecas de Japón, Ami la llevo a dentro y después de pasar Sakura se detuvo y Ami la miro sin entender.

-Antes que nada… Gracias y… ¿por qué me invitaste a mi?-.

-¬¬ solo olvídalo y diviértete-.

-Ummm… Claro-.

Ambas sonrieron y entraron totalmente al lugar, Ami presentó a Sakura a algunos amigos, los cuales conocían la rivalidad de años de esas dos, y se sorprendieron de verla con ella, aunque el hecho de que Ami la hubiera traído les decía que… o Ami la había amenazado o ellas dos comenzaban a llevarse bien.

En un momento de revuelto Ami y Sakura se separaron, Sakura se acerco a la barra, después de todo si Ami la buscaba la encontraría ahí muy fácilmente. Los ojos de muchos chicos se posaron en su persona, un poco cohibida pidió una soda y cuando se la entregaron tomo un sorbo y miro al frente, estaba ya nerviosa.

-Hola preciosa pelinegra de ojos verdes-.

Sakura se sonrojo, después de todo a un con la poca luz del lugar podía distinguirse su cabello negro y sus ojos verdes, pero eso no era lo importante, si no que ese chico estaba tratando de flirtear con ella.

-Ammm… hola-.

-Dime preciosa… ¿quisieras bailar conmigo?-.

-Ammm… yo… no…-.

-Tan solo esta canción, es muy buena… por favor-.

-Bueno yo… claro…-.

Antes de irse él chico hecho disimuladamente una pastilla blanca en su bebida, sonrió de lado y saco a Sakura a bailar. Sakura bailaba muy tímidamente, pero muy sensual para los ojos de muchos, aunque no era la única, Ami quien estaba del otro lado bailando con un par de amigas también destacaba mucho. Al término de la canción (la cual era muy movida) fueron de nuevo a la barra Sakura tomo su bebida de un jalón y espero un momento.

-5… 4… 3… 2… 1… -. El chico miro a Sakura y sonrió más atrevidamente, y la miro con descaro de arriba a bajo. –Sabes, te ves muy guapa y muy sexy-.

-………………… Tu igual-.

Él sonrió de lado y jalo a Sakura hasta la pared más cercana, la mano del chico bajo de la espalda de la chica hasta su muslo derecho y la otra se mantenía en su pequeña cintura, la pego bien a la pared, los ojos relucientes de Sakura le regresaron la mirada.

-¿Puedo besarte?-.

-Me molestaría si no lo hicieras-. Sakura rió de forma boba pero sensual, se acercaba más y más a la boca de ella… La había estado observando antes de invitarla a bailar, y por el nombre de Kami-sama, como lo deseaba.

-No lo puedo creer de ti… Deelan-.

Deelan se alejo de ella sin lograr tocar sus labios, por Kami-sama, había estado tan cerca, se dio media vuelta Sakura estaba detrás de él.

-Hola, Ami-.

-Drogar a las chicas no cuenta como estrategia, Deelan. Y menos si es a ella-.

-Si, puede que haya sido injusto-. Dijo con simpleza.

-Bueno, no deseaba molestar _tu_ momento romántico, pero tengo que llevármela-.

-Claro-.

Ami tomo de la muñeca a Sakura y la jalo afuera, tenía el ceño ligeramente fruncido sin contar con el enojo que tenía, si hubiera llegado 5 minutos después tal vez ese idiota ahora estaría violando a Sakura. La subió junto con ella al auto que se encontraba fuera y pidió que la llevaran a la residencia Haruno. Al llegar bajo de la camioneta plateada y ayudo a bajar a Sakura.

-Sakura llévame a tu habitación-.

-Si-.

Las sonrisas de Sakura hicieron que Ami supiera la identidad de la droga que ahora había utilizado, frunció más el ceño si se podía. Se encaminaron a su alcoba y subieron a la primera planta de la casa donde Sakura le guió y entró a un cuarto donde al llegar Sakura se hecho a la cama acostándose en ella.

-¿Dónde hay una pluma y papel?-.

-Ahí-.

Sakura señalo un cajón de un escritorio que estaba por ahí, Ami tomo una pequeña libreta y un plumón negro, escribió algo para luego arrancar la hoja y colocarla en el buró que estaba al lado izquierdo de la cama.

-Escucha atentamente. No te levantes de esta cama, duerme muy bien y hagas lo que hagas no te muevas de aquí, ¿entendido?-.

-Si-.

-Cuando despiertes veras esta hoja, léela y ahí dirá todo y te explicara lo que paso-.

-Ok-.

-Yo me tango que ir, nos vemos Sakura-.

-Si, adiós Ami-chan-.

Ami abrió los ojos a la par, hace tanto que no le decían así, movió la cabeza como negando y se fue. Llego a bajo y subió a su camioneta.

-Vamos a casa-.

-Si señorita-.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**.**

**.**

.

Un auto negro se estaciono frente a la mansión Haruno, la puerta se abrió de inmediato y el auto se estaciono frente a la entrada, Sasuke miro arriba y entro, las puertas fueron abiertas y él entro a paso firme.

-Buenas noches Sasuke-sama-. Una de las empleadas se coloco enfrente de todas e hizo una reverencia. –La señorita Haruno esta en su habitación-.

-Hmp… Gracias-.

Sasuke subió las escaleras, al llegar a la puerta de Sakura toco dos veces y escucho un **PASE**, entro y se encontró con la imagen de Sakura en la cama, bajo las cobijas… ¿riendo? Se acerco a la cama y se sentó en el borde.

-¿Sakura?-.

-Hola… jijiji… Sasuke-kun…-. La risa de Sakura era algo boba y… ¿sensual?

-¿Estáis bien?-.

-No podría estar mejor Sasuke-kun-.

Sasuke miro a la derecha… ¿una nota? Iba a tomarla cuando sintió como Sakura lo jalaba del brazo y sin querer quedaba sobre ella, la miro a los ojos, alzo una ceja, Sakura estaba sonrojada, sintió las manos de Sakura tocar la piel de su nuca y luego enredarse en su cabello.

-Te amo… Sasuke-kun-.

Sasuke abrió los ojos de la impresión y sintió como Sakura lo jalaba hacia ella y sin más lo besaba, se quedo así un buen rato, sin corresponderle, no… no debía… era una niña… una cría… una… una de las tentaciones más grandes que había tenido en su vida. Comenzó a corresponder su beso, los labios de Sakura sabían a fresas, se acomodo mejor sobre ella y profundizo el beso, su lengua recorrió toda su boca, el sabor de las cerezas lo embriago. No iba mentir, él odiaba las mentiras, él ya no era virgen, a sus dieciséis años había tenido relaciones como para toda su vida, pero ninguna mujer besaba tan bien como Sakura. Se separaron a penas unos centímetros y pegaron sus frentes, Sakura estaba muy sonrojada… acción provocada por la droga de Deelan y por la presencia de Sasuke.

-Te amo… Sasuke…kun-.

Sakura se quedo dormida después de eso dejando un poco desconcertado a Sasuke, Sasuke quito las manos de Sakura de su cabello y se levanto se sentó en el borde de la cama y observo la nota de nuevo y la tomo entre sus manos y al leer eso se sintió tan… decepcionado.

_**Sakura.**_

_**En la fiesta que fuimos sin querer nos separamos,**_

_**Deelan Lino te dio una droga,**_

_**Éxtasis.**_

_**Llegue a tiempo antes que el idiota te besara.**_

_**Te traje a casa y te deje en la cama para que te recuperaras de la dosis.**_

_**Como lo dije, no te paso absolutamente nada.**_

_**Cuídate mucho Sakura.**_

_**Atentamente: Ami Amamiya.**_

Sasuke miro a Sakura, todo había sido por la dosis de éxtasis que Sakura había ingerido y ellos dos se habían… Abrió los ojos sorprendido por el mismo, no le molestaba besarla, sino el hecho que había disfrutado ese beso como nadie, se golpeo la frente con la palma de la mano, pero que estupidez había hecho.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

_**Notas finales: Bien, por fin yo de regreso con todos estos fics… jojojo… Mañana continuare con todos los que me hacen falta.**_

_**Muchas gracias a todos los que me dieron un review, estoy contenta por tantos reviews… ¡ESTOY MUY CONTENTA!**_

_**Bien, yo me despido, porque mi tarea de matemáticas me espera:**_

_**Sayonara**_

_**Yunmoon**_


	7. Después de la droga

**Disclaimer: **_Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son una obra de Masashi Kishimoto..._

* * *

_Cuando hablan desde un teléfono o lo que provenga de algún aparato eléctrico, (radio, televisor, etc)_

-Hablan los personajes-.

_Recuerdos o fragmentos de conversaciones pasadas._

_**Pensamientos.**_

_**Inner Sakura.**_(entra en acción XD)

(Comentarios míos XD)

* * *

**.:: Yunmoon ::.**

**.:: Yume ::.**

* * *

_**7º Sueño**_

**_Después de la droga…_**

_

* * *

_

.

.

.

Le costo abrir los ojos más que de costumbre, con un pequeño dolor de cabeza se sentó, el dolor se fue enseguida, no le costo mucho acostumbrarse a abrir los ojos, ya que todas las cortinas de su habitación estaban abajo. Se sentó en el borde de la cama y miro a la izquierda, nada extraño todo como siempre, y luego volteo a la derecha, una hoja blanca colocada en su mesita de noche, con una excelente caligrafía había algo escrito en ella. Lo leyó un poco soñolienta, cuando llego a la palabra Éxtasis, los ojos se le abrieron a la par y no pudo evitar el pequeño grito que salio de su boca, cuando termino de leer la nota la arrugo, quiso quemarla y enterrar sus cenizas, bueno por suerte, según Ami, nada había pasado.

Se levanto y se coloco sus pantuflas y se metió al baño, un relajante baño, era lo único que quería, se tardo todo lo que quiso, no tenía prisas, vacaciones de invierno, salió radiando de felicidad, ese baño le había sentido muy bien. No saldría, no pensaba si quiera sacar la cabeza por la ventana, sentía la vergüenza en cada célula de su piel. Un pans blanco, una blusa de color amarilla sin mangas, unos tenis blancos y por último se amarro el cabello con una liga blanca, bajo las escaleras un poco sería, pero lo que vio le saco la primera sonrisa del día.

Lo que veía era un ángel durmiendo en su sofá o más bien a Sasuke durmiendo en su sofá, le daba tanta pena despertarlo, pero que tal si el chico tenía cosas que hacer, suspiro profundo antes de despertarlo, aunque de verdad prefería verlo dormido, algo le decía que algo pasaba, en fin, solo era la confusión que sentía por el hecho de haber tomado una buena dosis de éxtasis.

-Sasuke-kun-. Lo movió lentamente, temiendo despertarlo pero a la vez tratando de despertarlo.

Los ojos negros de Sasuke pronto se vieron, por suerte tenía el sueño ligero, miro a Sakura directamente a los ojos, Sakura se lanzó a los brazos de Sasuke, si supiera lo que había hecho la noche pasada, lo que había hecho en él, si lo supiera no haría eso. Sakura lo miro a los, sus ojos tenían pequeñas lagrimitas.

-Sasuke-kun, lo siento tanto. Esa noche me sentía mal y no se por que dije todas esa tonterías, la verdad lo siento tanto, perdón… no quiero que te enojes con migo, por que yo te quiero mucho nii-chan, de verdad, no quiero que…

-Ya… no te preocupes, ya todo esta bien-.

La sonrisa de Sakura se amplio y recargo su cabeza en el pecho de Sasuke, este paso una de sus manos en su pequeña cintura y la otra en sus hombros, era pequeña, ni la edad quitaba las diferencias, Sakura seguía siendo igual de frágil que cuando tenía ocho años, pero él… durante ese beso que fue todo un accidente… la había sentido como una mujer.

-Sasuke-kun… ¿desde cuando estas aquí?-.

-Desde ayer en la noche-. La vio un poco a alarmada así que continuo. –Cuando llegue, estabas dormida-.

-Aaaah…-. Sin duda eso lo dijo en forma de alivio, tenía que irse, y ya.

-Yo tengo que irme… pero…-. Lo dudo un poco, pero también se preocupaba por ella. -… vengo en la noche… y… cuídate mucho-.

Deposito un beso en la frente de ella y la tentación pudo más que él y le beso la mejilla, a una distancia considerable de los labios, se levanto lentamente y fue guiado a la salida por Sakura, después de un adiós y nos veremos hasta entonces él salió, ambos se recargaron en la puerta, uno a cada lado, Sakura corrió hasta el sofá y se hecho tomo un cojín y lo pego en su cara y grito a todo pulmón:

-CREO QUE TE QUIERO-.

Del otro lado Sasuke sonreía, nunca creyó sentir eso por ella, porque Sakura era su hermanita y la diferencia de edades era perceptible, Sasuke ya era todo un hombre de negocios, con unos estupendos 23 años que por Kami-sama, estaba para… ejem… Sakura era toda la inocencia que se podía de esa edad y de la de una niña, sin duda era preciosa muy bella… pero su belleza era aceptable para un chico de su edad o tal vez uno o dos años más grande que ella, pero no para Sasuke por que Sasuke ya era un hombre y el necesitaba una mujer y Sakura a un no era una mujer, Sakura era una niña… Sasuke mentía muy bien. Esa fue la conclusión.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Con la flojera totalmente evidente camino hasta la sala de música de su casa, dejo su móvil encima de una mesa junto con el inalámbrico, se sentó en el banco del piano y lo miro por un largo rato, dudando en tocarlo, un dedo siguió al otro y sin darse cuenta una melodía salía del gran piano… la música se detuvo de golpe, se acerco casi corriendo hasta su móvil.

-¿Si?-.

_-Soy yo, Sai-._

-Hola Sai-. Le sorprendió un poco el hecho que Sai le llamara.

_-Sakura, hoy… bueno, no se si tengas planes… pero, ¿te gustaría ir a comer conmigo? Si no te sientes en confianza puedes llevar a…-._

-Claro Sai, dime a que hora y yo estaré lista-. Lo dijo rápido, no le gustaba el hecho que un chico mayor que ella se pusiera así, claro que confiaba en el chico.

_-Te parece bien a las 3, en el snack que esta en el lado norte a tres cuadras de la escuela-._

-¿Me llevaras a comer comida chatarra?-. Lo dijo un poco emocionada.

_-No lo creo, no es saludable-._

-Siempre me dicen lo mismo-. Lo dijo de una forma que una pequeña risa se escucho del otro lado.

_-Bien te veo entonces-._

-Si, a las tres-. Después de eso termino la llamada.

Sin duda era un buen día, Sasuke había estado con ella en la mañana, después de casi 6 años había tocado de nuevo ese piano, el regalo de su padre cuando ella tenía tan solo 4 años de vida. Y por fin vería a Sai en ropa informal, ¿desde cuando se volvió tan pervertida?

_**-Desde que la zanahoria es nuestra amiga-.**_

_**-Si, tienes razón, todo es culpa de la zanahoria andante-.**_

Sin más regreso al piano, había olvidado el hermoso sonido que podía llegar a emitir.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Cuando puso el primer pie a Uchiha Corp. sintió un mal presagió, algo en su interior le decía que algo estaba mal, sintió la mirada de todos en él, estaba acostumbrado a que le miraran así, pero esas miradas eran muy insistentes, sin duda se estaba sintiendo algo… como explicar algo que Sasuke Uchiha nunca había sentido en su vida… si eso era, intranquilo, preocupado, estúpido, si, todo se definía en estúpido. Entro en el elevador y subió, al llegar su secretaria se paro de un salto e hizo una reverencia.

-Buen día Uchiha-sama-.

-Buen día-.

Estaba muy distraído, y estaba haciendo algunas tonterías, que por suerte pudo arreglarlas, su mente le jugaba malas pasadas, de lo único que se acordaba era de el estúpido beso de la noche pasada, no iba a salir a comer, que tal si hacía una estupidez, sería mejor pedir el almuerzo. Después de pedir el almuerzo con su secretaria se recargo del respaldo y miro por la ventana, Tokio era una linda ciudad, la había extrañado tanto.

El crujir de la puerta se escucho y volteo hacía ella, la tranquilidad se le fue del rostro y a cambio frunció el ceño, esa pelinegra sin duda alguna era Yuki Amamiya… que mierda hacía Yuki Amamiya en su oficina, muy pronto lo sabría, la chica llevaba una bandeja en las manos, su almuerzo.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-. Era rudo he inclusive descortés, pero eso le daba igual.

-Nee… no seas descortés, la mayoría primero saluda-. Dijo colocando la charola en su escritorio, cuidadosamente.

-Hmp. ¿qué quieres?-.

-Vine por que tu papá me lo ha pedido-.

-¿Para que?-.

-Tu padre me ha pedido una unión-.

-Ni lo sueñes Amamiya-.

-Mira que a mi tampoco me interesa nada de tu empresa. El hecho que tu padre tenga una amistad con mi padre no le da derecho a pedirme nada-.

-No hables así de mi padre-.

-No estoy diciendo nada malo Sasuke-.

-Si ya acabaste, la puerta ahí esta -.

-Una cosa más… se que tu padre desea una alianza conmigo, pero lamento decirte, que en mis planes, mis aliados no son ustedes, si no _ella_-.

Sasuke entrecerró los ojos, esa ella, ya se imaginaba de quien estaba hablando…

-¿Sakura?-.

Yuki sonrió y dio media vuelta, cuando llego a la puerta solo coloco la mano sobre la manija y luego hablo. –Aunque… si de verdad desean una alianza… puedes venir a mí casa y yo te contare mis condiciones-. Yuki salió y Sasuke resoplo… claro que no quería… aunque, no negaba que sería una buena opción.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**.**

**.**

**.**

-Sakura, ¿te parece aquí?-.

-Claro, es un lugar hermoso-.

Pequeño, acogedor, lindo y sobe todo un poco oculto, era mejor que estar en el centro siendo observados como ratas o como si fueran de otro planeta. Sai ayudo a sentarse a Sakura y luego él se sentó, después de pedir la comida comenzó la charla.

-Sai, ¿desde cuando tocas el piano?-.

-Desde que recuerdo, realmente no se si fue antes-.

-¿Enserio? Sorprendente-.

-¿Y tú?-.

-Nee… desde los 4, mi primer piano fue un regalo de mi padre-.

-Entonces tienes mucha experiencia-.

-Pero tu más-.

-n\\\n… Muchas gracias Sakura, pero no es para tanto-.

-Se ve que eres una buena persona Sai… por cierto, creo que aun no he preguntado en que colegio estas Sai-.

-Estoy en la Universidad de Música: Utau to Tsuro-.

-¿Enserio? Que genial, se que esa es la mejor escuela de música en Osaka-.

-Si-.

-He de suponer que saliste de vacaciones ya… ¿cierto?-.

-Si, salí hace dos semanas-.

-No sabes como me gustaría tener tantas vacaciones-.

-^.^-.

-Aquí están sus pedidos-.

-Muchas gracias-.

Sai era un chico muy amable, caballeroso, sin duda alguna el hombre que cualquiera soñaría, pero… extrañamente sentía que ellos dos, solo llegarían a la estrecha relación de una amistad… _o tal vez no_.

**ºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoº**

-Nii-chan, espera-.

-¿Qué pasa Karin?-.

-Mira eso-.

Naruto volteo la mirada, tenía hambre y ya había sufrido varias interrupciones para comer su querido ramen,… pero lo que vio le dijo claramente: _el hambre puede esperar_. La que estaba ahí sin duda alguna era Sakura y el otro, miro más fijamente, luego abrió los ojos a la par y volteo a mirar a Karin.

-¿Desde cuando conoce a ese chico?-. Karin miro a su hermano si entender.

-Yo no le conozco, no sabía que Sakura lo conocía… ¿por qué?, a caso es… ¿alguien malo?-.

-Es el hermano de Yuki-.

Karin entendió inmediatamente, para luego mirar hacía el pequeño restaurante, si Sasuke se enteraba que Sakura tenía a mistad con el hermano de la Amamiya la mataría.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**.**

**.**

**.**

-Muchas gracias por haber aceptado esta comida conmigo-.

-Muchas gracias a ti por haberme invitado Sai-.

-Bueno, fue un placer-.

-Y… muchas gracias por traerme a mi casa-.

-Nos veremos luego-.

-Claro-.

Sakura se dirigió a la entrada de su casa mientras Sai salía por la reja, pero algo le llamo la atención, no se escuchaba el cerrar de la reja, miro atrás y noto un auto entrando por la ella, sin duda ese era el _Ferrari _de Sasuke, lo vio llegar a gran velocidad, por un momento pensó que la aplastaría, lo vio frenar un poco frente a ella y luego lo vio bajarse molesto y dando un portazo, Sakura se asusto un poco por el ceño fruncido de Sasuke, nunca lo había visto así, lo miro y observo que Sasuke la miraba con enojo, se acerco a ella y le tomo el brazo con un poco de brusquedad, si le tomaba más fuerte le haría hematomas.

-¿Q-qué pasa?-.

Lo miro un poco asustada y vio como la jalaba adentro, las puertas se habían abierto sin que ella se diera cuenta y Sasuke la jalaba un poco, supuso para disimular y ella no dijo nada, Sasuke debería estar así por algo.

-S-Sasuke-kun… ¿Qué pasa?-.

-¿Qué mierda hacías con ese?-.

Sakura se sorprendió mucho, y miro a Sasuke sin entender, no se iba a enojar con él, por que simplemente no podía, luego sintió como Sasuke apretaba más el agarre de su brazo y un quejido salió de sus labios, sin duda, le saldrían hematomas.

-Sasuke-kun, no te entiendo-.

-¿Por qué saliste con ese?, ¿dime que no entiendes de eso?-. La forma sarcástica de hablar de Sasuke le hirió un poco, miro el suelo, sintió como le apretaba a un más el brazo.

-Sasuke-kun… mi brazo…-.

Sasuke pareció entenderla y la libero, Sakura se sobo el brazo, ¿qué le estaba pasando a Sasuke?

-Sasuke-kun… no voy a permitir que me trates así, me estas lastimando-.

Sakura era sensible, era muy sensible, tanto física como psicológicamente, la chica no era fuerte, pero tampoco débil, era normal, pero eso sin duda no le ayudaba en nada, Sasuke era un hombre, fuerte y un poco agresivo. La miro, y noto como de sus ojos verdes comenzaban a salir pequeñas lagrimitas, se sintió mal por ello y enseguida se acerco a gran velocidad y la abrazo, era un animal.

-Perdón-.

-Nunca me habías tratado así, me asustaste-.

-Perdón, pero no puedo creer que hayas estado precisamente con él…-. Se lo dijo en forma de susurro.

-¿Qué tiene de malo?-.

-Es el hermano de Yuki-. Mentiras y más mentiras… ¿por qué a Sasuke le gusta mentir tanto? No lo sabía y realmente el mismo se decía que era la verdad… aunque podría ser que no.

-El hecho que ella sea tu rival no me debe involucrar a mi Sasuke-kun-.

-No quiero que te acerques a él-.

Se alejo de Sakura y la miro a los ojos, ¿por qué Sakura estaba sonrojada? Le recordó a la noche pasada, estaba casi seguro que se veía igual como esa noche, le daba tantas ganas de…

-¿Estas seguro que haces esto por que él es el hermano de Amamiya-san?-.

Y sin más jalo con un poco de brusquedad a Sakura y la abrazo, cuanto deseba besarla, pero había que recordarle a Sasuke que Sakura era una cría, una pequeña niña, verla a los ojos era como ver a la misma chica de hace años, como a la Sakura de 8 años y se sentía enfermo con el hecho de haberla deseado por un momento, por un largo momento.

-Perdón por lo de hace rato-.

-No… no te preocupes-.

-Pero por favor, no estés tan tiempo con él, ¿si?-.

-Si…-. Murmuro por lo bajo, Sai le caía muy bien como para dejar de hablarle, pero a Sasuke lo ama-quería mucho, pero… que dilema.

-¿Quieres comer pastel?-.

Si solo a Sakura se le ocurrían esas estupideces en momentos como estos. Sasuke asintió con la cabeza mientras veía a Sakura casi correr hasta la cocina, se sentó en el sofá y sintió una vibración y saco el celular de su bolsillo.

_Teme_

_¿Qué crees?_

_No es por que quiera hacer mal a Sakura._

_Pero la vimos en la tarde con Sai_

_El idiota ese que parece maricon_

_Bueno, pero no le digas que yo te mande esto_

_Por cierto, hoy en la noche nos vemos en el bar de Sasori, _

_Nos vemos teme_

_Naruto Namikaze._

Sasuke cerró el móvil, se acomodo bien en el sofá, Sakura regreso con dos pedazo de pastel de chocolate, la chica se sentó a su lado y deposito todo en la pequeña mesita, junto con dos tazas de te rojo. Sakura miro apenas a Sasuke, comiendo tranquilamente, Sasuke pensaba en la chica que tenía a lado y Sakura sentía que estaba su mente en un laberinto, sin idea de lo que le pasaba, se sentía rara, miro a Sasuke de reojo, parecía estar en la luna.

-Ummm… Sasuke-kun-.

-¿Si?-.

-No, nada-.

-Sakura…- Era todo o nada… la verdad o la mentira. –Hoy en la mañana te mentí… Ayer en la noche llegue cuando estabas despierta y tú… me besaste-.

-¿En-serio?-.

Sasuke asintió con la cabeza y Sakura se sonrojo, había tenido su primer beso, y de seguro el mejor de su vida y por la culpa de la estúpida droga no se acordaba de nada, pero… ¿Por qué Sasuke no le había dicho nada? Trago un poco pesado el pastel que había tenido en la boca, no sabía que decir y si había hecho otra cosa, y si le había dicho algo que la afectara… se sentía algo nerviosa e incomoda.

-¿Dije algo malo?-.

-No… nunca hablaste, solo dijiste mi nombre-.

-Yo… bueno… _**HUBIERA DECEADO ESTAR CONSCIENTE PARA SABER COMO BESAS**_… Lo siento si te incomodo eso-.

-El idiota que te dio el éxtasis me las va a pagar-.

-No Sasuke-kun, ya esta todo bien, no te preocupes-.

-_**Por que maldita sea no entiendes que me preocupo mucho por ti. **_Hmp-.

-Pero sabes en que podrías ayudarme, en mi tarea de algebra. Los maestros son tan crueles que nos dejan tarea para vacaciones-.

-Hmp-. Las sonrisas que Sasuke le dedicaba de verdad eran hermosas y contadas, siempre las había apreciado, como en ese momento, que le sonreía mientras le revolvía de forma cariñosa los cabellos, mentiría si dijera que eso le molesta, al revés, eso le gustaba.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Negro, por todos lados negro y más, negro, pero una pequeña luz vio y sin más despertó, miro a un lado sintiendo el calor de otro cuerpo entre sus brazos, tomo fuertemente a ese cuerpo contra él, no quería despertarla, pero los ojos verdes de ella le hizo saber que ya estaba despierta, no dijo nada absolutamente nada, él no era de romper silencios, pero ella era una excepción.

-Sigue durmiendo Sakura-.

-Sasuke-kun-. Murmuro mientras su cabeza se pegaba más al pecho de Sasuke.

-Ummm-.

-Siempre que me despierto siento que estoy en un sueño…-. Los murmullos de Sakura fueron escuchados por Sasuke.

-¿Yo estoy en el?-.

-…-. No tenía por que responder, Sasuke debería saber que él era parte importante de ese sueño, por que él era muy importante en ese sueño, en su vida.

-Lo suponía-. Una sonrisa en sus labios, un beso en su frente y Sakura se quedo dormida.

Por que Sasuke sabía que él era importante en la vida de ella, como ella era importante en su vida… ¿Cuánto tiempo más podrían seguir mintiendo? Solo una cosa… Sakura no sabía mentir y Sasuke tampoco y extrañamente… _tampoco podían mentirse a si mismos por mucho más tiempo._

**.**

**.**

**.**

… _**Viene el arrepentimiento?**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**¿Verdad que quieren SasuSaku duro e intenso? Si, ya lo suponía, si quieres, pero van a tener que esperar un poco… les juro, un poco más, yo calculo que dentro de dos episodios más verán algo que les dejara la boca *O*, ni se lo van a creer.**

**Mientras, deseo agradecer a todos los que me suben un review, muchas gracias.**

**Así que Yunmoon se despide.**

**Sayonara**

**Yunmoon**


	8. Como soy

**

* * *

**

Disclaimer:

_Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son una obra de Masashi Kishimoto..._

* * *

_Cuando hablan desde un teléfono o lo que provenga de algún aparato eléctrico, (radio, televisor, etc) ó Resaltar palabras_

-Hablan los personajes-.

_Recuerdos ó fragmentos de conversaciones pasadas._

_**Pensamientos.**_

_**Inner Sakura.**_

(Comentarios míos XD)

* * *

**.:: Yunmoon ::.**

**.:: Yume ::.**

* * *

_**8º Sueño.**_

_**Como soy...**_

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

-¡Claro! ¿Lo haremos hoy?-.

-Si, será al final de tus clases, yo pasare por ti, ¿te parece?-.

-Me parece perfecto-.

-Bien, nos vemos en la tarde-.

-Claro-.

Sakura le dio un beso a Sai en la mejilla y se fue corriendo, iba un poco tarde para la clase de gimnasia, por suerte ya llevaba su uniforme deportivo: shorts cortos negros, playera Sport blanca, calcetines y sus tenis. Cuando llego apenas Anko comenzaba a pasar asistencia, fue en ese momento que Sakura se dio cuenta que no había hecho algo...

_**-No le he dicho nada a Sasuke-kun-. **_Se mordió las uñas pero enseguida dejo de hacer eso, ese habito se supone que ya debería estar en el olvido. Anko frunció el ceño y se acerco a Sakura y estando en su lado grito su nombre.

-He dicho: ¡Haruno!-.

-Pre-presente-.

Anko asintió y enseguida prosiguió con el ritual del pasado de lista. Al termino como siempre Anko comenzó con las cinco vueltas a toda la cancha de atletismo, era obvio que como eran solo chicas -ya que las clases se dividían entre varones con Gai-sensei y chicas con Anko-sensei- casi ninguna terminaba de dar las cinco vueltas, al menos ya no se cansaban tanto a la mitad de la primera.

Sakura iba al frente y Karin a su lado, ellas eran las únicas que podían terminar las cinco vueltas, claro estaba que terminaban creyendo que ya no tenían piernas. A la segunda vuelta y media Anko tuvo que irse, porque Suigetsu se estaba peleando de nuevo, Karin dudo en ir, pero al final se fue corriendo detrás de Anko como muchas otras. Sakura decidió irse corriendo a los vestidores, y ahí tomo su móvil, marco rápidamente el número de la oficina de Sasuke y la voz de la secretaria le regreso la llamada.

_-__Uchiha Corp. Presidencia general. ¿En que puedo ayudarle?-._

-Amm... soy Haruno Sakura y...-.

_-Un momento, trasferiré su llamada al presidente, permítame un momento-._

Sakura se mordió el labio inferior, preferiría darle el recado a la secretaria y que esta se lo diera a Sasuke, es que... ¡No quería decirle a Sasuke que estaría todo el día con Sai! Se molestaría, y eso no le agradaba y mentir**...**

_-¿Pasa algo malo?-. _La voz de Sasuke le hizo palpitar el corazón y eso... _la susto de sobremanera_.

-N-no... Solo que... Karin... ¡Si!, Karin me invito hoy a su casa, así que estaré con ella y... me iré con ella directamente... así que...-.

_-No necesitas que hoy valla por ti-._

-Si, es eso-.

_-Bien, nos vemos mañana en la mañana...-._

-Claro-.

_-Adiós-._

-Bye-.

**... **mentir era la mejor opción.

Sin embargo sentía que se iba a arrepentir y que algo malo pasaría pero...

... Sai le había pedido con tanto entusiasmo eso...

_Y no deseaba fallarle._

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Cuando la voz de Sakura termino con un simple _Bye_, Sasuke se recargo en el respaldo de la silla y miro el techo de la gran oficina. Luego volvió a recargar los brazos en el escritorio y tomo el teléfono y marco la tecla 3.

_-Presidente...-._

-No canceles nada, asistiré a todos mis pendientes-.

_-Ammm... eh cancelado la ultima... pero las primeras dos siguen en pie-._

-No importa. Dime mi itinerario-.

_-A las 10:00 tiene una cita con su hermano. A las 12:00 el señor Neji Hyuuga le espera en su oficina en Hyuuga Corp. A las 14:00 su madre vendrá a visitarlo. Por ultimo, a las 15:00 tendrá la junta general del complejo dos y tres de Osaka-._

-Gracias-.

Termino enseguida la llamada. De verdad...

_Le gustaba ver a Sakura todos los días._

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**.**

**.**

**.**

-Sakura-san... es muy linda-. Sakura se sonrojo y asintió a lo que le había dicho ese niño, el cual estaba sonrojado mientras ocultaba la cabeza detrás del piano.

-Muchas gracias, Sonosuke-. El niño asomo la cabeza y Sakura pudo ver sus ojos azules y el rápido movimiento de su cabello negro al ocultarse de nuevo detrás del piano. Sai sonrió y tomo a Sonosuke del brazo y le acomodo la poción, ya que estaba mal sentado. Pero a Sonosuke, no le caí bien ese chico.

-Debes sentarte así Sonosuke-. Dijo Sakura cuando Sai lo hubo acomodado.

-Sai-sensei... ¿Podría ayudarnos?-. Hablo una chica, de cabello rojizo quemado de ojos miel, Sai asintió mientras se acercaba.

-Sakura-san... ¿Le molesta que no le diga sensei?-.

-No, para nada Sonosuke, incluso... ¿Por qué no me llamas solo Sakura?-.

-Gracias, Sakura-.

Sai le había pedido que le ayudara a dar algunas clases a unos chicos de la escuela elemental de música. Todos eran niños de 7 años, y eran tan lindos y tiernos, ahora comprendía porque Sasuke siempre le miraba raro cuando era niña...

A Sasuke no le gustaban las cosas lindas.

-Bien, comencemos con la nota fa-.

Todos tocaron correctamente la fa, pero el más seguro de si era Sonosuke, Sakura estaba sentada a su lado, porque... porque ese niño le caía de las mil maravillas, era tan tierno y dulce que no se lo creía.

-¿Ya habéis tocado antes?-. Susurro Sakura, para que solo Sonosuke le escuchara.

-Si, mi papá me ha enseñado... le admiro mucho-. Sonosuke sonrió arrogante al hablar de su padre, Sakura sintió que estaba mirando a Sasuke.

-Tu papá debe ser realmente bueno...-.

-Si, es el mejor de todos los papás del mundo-. Dijo un poco alto y Sai les miro Sakura decidió guardar silencio, al igual que Sonosuke.

Al termino de la clase Sonosuke no quería irse, pero al final su madre se lo habían llevado, el se había ido con el ceño fruncido, pero algo más contento al saber que mañana volvería Sakura a dar clase.

Sakura y Sai caminaban por la avenida, se dirigían hacía el auto del chico. Sakura llevaba en los hombros la chaqueta de Sai, hacía mucho frío y ella solo llevaba el uniforme. Calculaba que debían ser como las ocho de la noche o algo más tarde, el berrinche de Sonosuke había durado bastante y la clase se había alargado un poco, ya que las chicas no se querían despegar de Sai.

Fue entonces que un auto negro paso cerca de ellos, se dirigía al lado contrarió de ellos y Sakura pudo verlo y se congelo al acto, los ojos de él apenas y le habían mirado, pero enseguida habían desviado la vista, molesto sin duda. Inconscientemente Sakura había girado en si misma y soltando la chaqueta de Sai había corrido, la chaqueta se le había caído de los hombros, pero eso ya no le importaba, justo el auto se detuvo en un alto. Sakura corrió tanto como pudo, y cuando llego a su lado se acerco.

-¡Lo siento mucho! ¡Perdona... Sasuke-kun... yo...-.

Sasuke abrió la puerta y jalo a Sakura dentro, esta cayo en sus piernas y se acurruco al instante en su pecho, sabía que nunca debió de haberle mentido, lo sabía perfectamente, pero confió demasiado en la probabilidad de que Sasuke nunca se enterara de nada. Pudo sentir los brazos de Sasuke rodearle la cintura y que Kami le matara... pero se había sentido muy bien.

-Perdón...-.

-Desde el principio Sakura-.

-Es solo que Sai me pidió que le ayudara dar clase en la escuela elemental de música y yo no pude negarme. No quise decírtelo, porque a ti no te caí bien Sai-.

-...-.

-No volveré a mentirte, te lo juro... Nii-chan-.

Estaban tan cerca, pero a la vez tan lejos, pero enseguida Sakura pereció descubrir algo y miro con las mejillas sonrosadas a Sasuke -o al menos pudo notar que se veían un poco sonrosadas- y le sonrió nerviosamente.

-Lo siento... Sasuke-kun-.

Sakura tenía apretado ligeramente el saco negro de Sasuke con sus delgados y pequeños dedos, por lo poco que podía ver, debía de aceptar que se veía deslumbrante, tanto que hasta dolía, dolía saber que otras le habían mirado igual o peor... y esos pensamientos... _volvieron a asustarle_. Separo las manos de Sasuke y junto los dedos jugando con ellos, sentada en las piernas de Sasuke, sentía que iba perdiendo el control de sus acciones y el miedo se afloraba a un más, tenía tanto miedo de sus pensamientos, palabras y acciones, Sasuke pareció notar su inquietud.

-¿Sucede algo?-.

-Nada... nada-.

Elevo la vista lentamente, un pequeño viento entraba por la ventana, revolviendo los cabellos de su larga cabellera negra, Sasuke paso una mano por su cabello para mantenerlo ahí, y de nuevo tubo miedo, miedo de ver los ojos de Sasuke y sentirse terriblemente atraída a ellos.

_**-Puede que lo quiera-.**_

_**-Pero sigue siendo Sasuke-kun-**_

_**-Y no puedo pensar de otra forma-.**_

_**-Pero de verdad... todo puede cambiar... piénsalo-.**_

_**-Tengo miedo, de verdad, tengo miedo-.**_

_**-Esas razones no cuentan-.**_

-Pareces enferma-.

-Creo que me siento mal-.

Sasuke coloco la mano sobre la frente de Sakura, pero no estaba mal, tal vez, solo estaba cansada.

-Creo que... algo no anda bien en mi-.

-¿Por qué?-.

-...-.

Sin ninguna barrera de por medio, Sakura se sintió más temerosa y se sintió mas intranquila. Su olor le envolvió y temerosa supo la respuesta, y tuvo la necesidad de saltar lejos de Sasuke y huir de él, pero a la vez no quería levantarse jamás de ahí, Por Kami...

Se había enamorado...

... de su querido nii-chan

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Lira apoyo los codos sobre el escritorio y junto los dedos, escondiendo detrás de ellos su rostro, luego recargo la frente. Frente a ella había un sobre abierto y afuera unos papeles, esparcidos por todo el escritorio. Sus manos pronto se apretaron más entre si mientras se mordía el labio inferior. No sabía que hacer, podía no hacer nada, pero le quitaría todo a su hija, podía seguir la instrucción, pero no quería obligar a su hija a nada…

Solo podía recurrir a una persona, pero antes, debía ella misma revisar de verdad, que no hubiera una tercera opción.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Al abrir los ojos pudo notar como su mejilla estaba apoyada al borde de la cama, cosa rara, porque jamás dormía en el borde, por miedo a caerse y lastimarse. Lentamente comenzó a acercarse al medio de la cama, pero cuando volteo se dio cuenta que ni estaba sola, ni esa era su cama, quedo boca arriba en la cama y luego de un rato levanto una mano y comenzó a acariciar los suaves y cortos cabellos negros de Sasuke, al instante Sasuke abrió los ojos y ella por instinto se junto a él hasta que su frente quedo pegada en su costado y sus rodillas por sus piernas, Sasuke volteo y Sakura se apretó más a él, aunque el miedo de hacer algo estúpido estaba latente, en cada parte de su cuerpo.

-Hmmm… estas tan calientito…-. Murmuro, pero enseguida se dio cuenta que había cometido un error. Trato de mirar a Sasuke pero sintió como la barbilla de este se clavaba en su cabeza, y luego sintió la mano de esta pasar por su cintura pero solo dejarla ahí. No podía decir que tan bueno debería verse esta escena para otro, pero para ella, tampoco era muy sana, quien sabe que significaría para Sasuke.

-Hueles a…-.

-¿A?-.

-… ¿Lirios?-. Y entonces Sasuke comenzó a reír, y movió la nariz en su cabello. –Hueles a flores… ¿por qué?-.

-No lo sé…-.

-Me gusta… es tan… tú-.

Inminentemente ella se sonrojo, tenía la suerte de tener oculta la cabeza, si no el notaría su rostro color carmín. El sonido de un despertador la hizo levantar el rostro, eran las seis y media, tenía que ir a la escuela, se lo había prometido a su madre. Cuando bajo los pies de la cama, Sasuke le dijo que se bañara, el la esperaría a bajo.

Mientras acomodaba su corbata se sentó en la cama, el olor a flores seguro había desaparecido, había usado el shampoo de Sasuke y el olor de ese shampoo era diferente al suyo. Cuando termino de acomodarse la corbata noto que no le desagradaba usar su shampoo, es más, le agradaba, la mayoría de chicas nunca utilizarían el shampoo de un chico, pero a ella, eso le daba igual.

Despacio se levanto de la cama y bajo a paso lento. No le extraño ver a Sasuke sentado en el sofá leyendo y con un jugo a su lado. Ya había tomado una decisión.

Sasuke le gustaba.

Entonces…

Trataría de conquistarlo.

-Toma tu desayuno, nos vamos pronto-.

Sakura asintió y se coloco a un lado de Sasuke, este la miro y le sonrió.

-Sigues oliendo a flores... y ahora a mi shampoo...-.

-Lo siento... no te...-.

-No importa, tu propia esencia ha logrado moldear el aroma del shampoo... parece como si fuera tuyo-.

-Jijiji... Sin embargo a ti te queda mucho mejor...-.

-Hmp, Supongo-.

Era Todo o Nada. Era Sasuke o era el olvido. Y tenía tanto miedo.

Pero era necesario.

Cuando Sakura llego a la escuela y específicamente a su salón aventó la mochila a su asiento y luego se sentó en el escritorio. Pronto Karin llego y la vio conversando con otros chicos y chicas, todos los del grupo. El grupo de Sakura se llevaba excelentemente, todos se hablaban y llevaban bien.

-Hey Haruno... apuesto a que sigues siendo virgen-. Grito un chico y todos rieron.

-Claro que no... ¿Quien a sus dieciséis años sigue siendo virgen?-.

-De seguro nadie-.

Las risas llenaron el grupo pero Karin se sonrojo, al igual que Sakura y todos notaron esa reacción. Suigetsu sonrió en sus adentros, sin embargo decidió jugar con Sakura.

-Vamos fresita, apuesto a que has tenido un acercamiento intimo con algún chico-.

-Cierra la boca-. Gruño Sakura y Suigetsu rió.

-Vamos, si no te ha pasado nada es porque tu no has querido, AQUÍ Hay muchos que quisieran estar contigo-. Suigetsu fingió toser y entre el tosido pronuncio el nombre de Kiba, este frunció el ceño y miro a otro lado.

-No me metáis en tus cosas, Baka-.

Todos volvieron a reír, y entonces Rebecca se acerco a Sakura y le susurro algo, Sakura sonrió y miro a Suigetsu.

-Vamos, no me vengas con todo eso, cuando tu mismo ni siquiera te atreves a ver hentai-.

Todos explotaron en carcajadas, incluso Karin rió. Suigetsu iba a protestar, pero la voz de su sensei les asusto.

-Si Suigetsu no ve hentai no es más que porque le tiene miedo. Aclarando el punto, todos a sus lugares-.

Todos rieron ante el comentario de su sensei. Kakashi dejo su maletín sobre el escritorio y luego comenzó a repartir unas hojas, no había duda, era un examen sorpresa, todos gruñeron por eso.

-Levanten sus exámenes, tiene como tiempo limite veinte minutos... den su mejor esfuerzo-.

Miles de maldiciones en voz baja se escucharon, incluso Sakura soltó unas tres. Sakura no era inocente, Sakura no era tan dulce. Es que a Sakura le gustaba ser mimada por Sasuke, y le gustaba ser querida por sus amigos, eran como dos Sakuras, una en la escuela y otra con Sasuke, pero aunque fueran diferentes, a la vez eran la misma Sakura.

Las cosas eran más sencillas, a Sakura no le gustaba que Sasuke viera que tanto había cambiado en esos últimos ocho años. A Sakura le gustaba que Sasuke sintiera que en Japón nada había cambiado, al menos que ella no había cambiado, pero a veces lo resentía, cuando llegaba a casa y sentía que le mentía a Sasuke, aunque las ultimas semanas lo había ignorado ahora se le hacía más complicado.

A Sakura le gustaba lanzar improperios por diversión.

Pero frente a Sasuke le parecía impropio.

A Sakura le gustaba reír a carcajada limpia.

Pero frente a Sasuke le gustaba reír tranquilamente.

A Sakura le gustaba subirse a la espalda de Suigetsu y sentir el viento en su cara mientras el corría.

Pero frente a Sasuke, eso le parecía inapropiado para una señorita.

A Sakura le gustaba ser la adolescente de diecisiete años.

Pero frente a Sasuke, le gustaba aparentar tener ocho años.

A Sakura le gustaba Sasuke.

Pero frente a Sasuke, debía aparentar quererlo como si Nii-chan.

Estaba cansada, cansada de aparentar, aunque sabía que lo hacía muy bien. Poco a poco comenzaba a cansarse de ser así, y hoy, hoy se sentía cansada de eso, así que lo decidió. Cuando llego la hora del descanso, todos estaban sentados en el césped, Sakura mordió fuertemente una manzana, diciéndose que eso nunca lo haría frente a Sasuke y miro a Suigetsu y luego a Karin.

-¿Qué les parece irnos el fin de semana a la playa?-.

Todos gritaron con entusiasmo, Susan comenzó a decirles que la playa privada de sus padres estaría desocupada y que con gusto se ofrecía para que todos fueran a ella. Sakura sonrió, pero a Karin le pareció que Sakura quería evitar algo, el que no lo sabía, pero lo presentía.

-¿Hoy en la noche les parece?-. Dijo Susan, feliz de irse a la playa, después de todo apenas habían pasado el primer parcial y podían descansar un rato y relajarse por todos los nervios acumulados.

-Estoy de acuerdo-. Grito Suigetsu y tomo por los hombros a Karin con un brazo y esta se sonrojo, eran novios, desde cuando, quien sabe.

-¡Si!-. Grito Sakura, Rebecca choco las manos con ella y luego siguió hablando con Takishiro.

Karin frunció levemente el ceño y se debatió por decirle todo a Naruto o no, algo le decía que no debería decirle que se iba con todo su grupo, solo con unas amigas o simplemente no decirle nada... Y lo decidió, no le diría nada a Naruto, solo a sus padres, su querido hermanito le iría con el chisme a Sasuke y al parecer eso no quería Sakura... Sabía perfectamente la forma de actuar frente a Sasuke y su verdadera forma de ser.

Ese día Sakura le dijo de nuevo a Sasuke que no fuera por ella. Al colgar se monto sobre la espalda de Suigetsu, y comenzó a gritar cuando este comenzó a correr velozmente. Karin sonrió al ver la gran sonrisa de Sakura y casi rió cuando la escucho carcajearse cuando ambos cayeron porque Suigetsu se había tropezado. Karin se acerco a ellos y de improviso Sakura ayudo a Suigetsu a montarla en su espalda y Karin se sujeto fuertemente de este cuando sintió que comenzaba a correr, Sakura reía al escuchar los gritos de Karin y Suigetsu reía, inevitablemente, ambos cayeron.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**.**

**.**

**.**

El sábado por la mañana Sasuke se despertó tarde, y enseguida que se levanto una llamada entro a su móvil, con flojera estiro la mano y tomo el aparato.

_-¡Buen día Sasuke-kun!-. _

Sasuke se sobresalto al escuchar el grito de Sakura, se sentó en la cama y acomodo el móvil en su oreja.

-¿Sakura?-. Y de pronto, escucho como si las olas golpearan una roca. -¿Donde estas?-.

_-En Osaka-. _Contesto simple, tajante.

-¿Qué haces en Osaka?-.

_-Me invitaron y he aceptado. Bueno, realmente, he venido con todo mi grupo-._

-¿Necesitas algo? ¿Pasa algo?-.

_-Oh, no, nada de nada. Solo quería decírtelo yo... ¡Hey, Sakura vamos!-. _Sasuke escucho una segunda voz, el grito de un chico y eso... eso le disgusto.

-Gracias por avisarme-.

_-Claro... hmmm... Nos vemos el lunes Sasuke-kun-._

-Si-. Antes de escuchar el tintineo, escucho perfectamente, el grito de Sakura.

_-¡Ya voy es...!-._

Algo no andaba bien, algo le decía que...

Sakura estaba rara.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**.**

**.**

**.**

-Vamos rosadita-. Grito por segunda vez Suigetsu, Karin sonrió cuando vio a Sakua recoger el sombrero de la arena y colocarlo en su cabeza, sabía que con el tinte no debía asolearse el cabello.

-¡Ya voy! Pendejete-. Lo último lo murmuro, pero Suigetsu le escucho.

-¡Eso si que me lo pagas!-. Y Suigetsu se lanzó a hacerle cosquillas a Sakura, enseguida todos se lanzaron a los dos, Sakura quedo sepultada hasta abajo, Suigetsu sobre ella y Karin sobre Suigetsu.

Entre risas y juegos todos llegaron a los autos que esperaban por ellos, para llevarlos a la playa. Karin se sentó a un lado de Sakura y Sakura apoyo la cabeza en el hombro de Karin.

-Pienso despintarme el cabello... estoy cansada-. Dijo, y Karin entendió el punto.

-Es bueno... ¿Te parece charlar más tarde? Ya sabes, sobre tus cambios de personalidad-.

-Me parece perfecto... Te quiero mucho Karin-.

-Vamos... cierra la boca-.

-Es verdad... Eres mi mejor amiga... Si fuera hombre y te conociera... Me volvería gay-. Sakura soltó una carcajada y soltó un "auch" cuando Karin le golpeo en el hombro.

-Que chistosita-.

-Oh vamos... No es verdad. Me pelearía con Suigetsu por ti-. Dijo con sorna.

-Claro-. Contesto sin creérselo.

-A veces pienso... que sería mucho más fácil ser un hombre...-.

-Cierra tu estúpida boca. Siéntete orgullosa de ser mujer. Un hombre no puede usar ropa bonita, un hombre no puede comer dulces en exceso y si fueras hombre, Sasuke no...-.

-Shh... Ya entendí el punto, solo bromeaba-.

-A veces creo que no lo haces... se que te sientes... confundida, pero no tienes que preocuparte-.

-Lo se... tengo una zanahoria que me llena de energía cada vez que la necesito-.

Karin le sonrió y le acaricio el cabello, Sakura se apretó más a su hombro y le rodeo la cintura, necesitaba tanto de Karin, de su madre, de sus amigos, de todos, porque tenía un gran enemigo: Sasuke Uchiha.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**... Y como soy contigo.**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**¿Preparados para el SasuSaku? Eso espero, el próximo capitulo, verán SasuSaku y una Sakura... peor que la de este capitulo.**

**Solo espérenlo.**

**Gracias a todos por sus reviews.**

**Yunmoon se despide.**

**Sayonara**

**Yunmoon**


	9. Las tentaciones

**Disclaimer: **_Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son una obra de Masashi Kishimoto..._

* * *

_Cuando hablan desde un teléfono o lo que provenga de algún aparato eléctrico, (radio, televisor, etc) ó Resaltar palabras_

-Hablan los personajes-.

_Recuerdos ó fragmentos de conversaciones pasadas._

_**Pensamientos.**_

_**Inner Sakura.**_

(Comentarios míos XD)

* * *

**.:: Yunmoon ::.**

**.:: Yume ::.**

* * *

_**9º Sueño.**_

_**Las tentaciones...**_

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

-¿Sasuke-kun? ¡Que sorpresa tenerte aquí! Pasa-.

Sasuke asintió mientras entraba a la oficina de Lira Haruno. Lira cerro algunos fólderes y tiro un sobre abajo del escritorio, disimuladamente. Sasuke se sentó frente al escritorio de Lira, esta se pregunto porque Sasuke le miraba tan seriamente y a la vez un tanto confundido, comenzó a sopesar en lo que Sasuke quisiera preguntarle.

-Lira-san… Sakura ha estado actuando rara. Parece ser que…-.

-Ayer se fue a Osaka… ¿Por qué no esperas su regreso?-.

-Supongo que usted sabe la verdad-.

-No lo supongas Sasuke-kun, lo sé. Es mi hija después de todo-.

-A veces siento, que ella se comporta como cuando tenía ocho años… no me agrada…-.

Lira sonrió. –Ah esperar, Sasuke-kun-.

-Gracias por escucharme, Lira-san-.

-No hay nada que agradecer-.

-Si-.

-Ne, por cierto…-.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Cuando Sakura se despertó se sintió rodeada de cuerpos calientes, mirando en todas direcciones pudo observar a todos sus amigos durmiendo placidamente, sonrió de lado y se levanto lentamente. La brisa marina le golpeo suave y le refresco el rostro la verdad era que no deseaba regresar, solo regresaría a enfrentar a Sasuke y eso no le parecía del todo, le tenía miedo al sentimiento que estaba experimentando. Solo saber que Sasuke pronto descubría como era, le aterraba.

De pronto sintió algo calido sobre sus hombros y volteo solo para descubrir que se trataba de Karin colocándole una manta sonrió y luego regreso la vista al frente.

-Me agrada ver tu cabello rosado de nuevo-.

-Gracias, a mi también me agrada ver de nuevo mi cabello natural-.

-¿Cuándo se lo dirás a Sasuke?-.

-Pronto-.

-Por tu propio bien espero que sea pronto-.

-Si, yo también espero que sea pronto-.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Cuando Sakura llego el domingo en la noche sonrió mientras tomaba su móvil y subió a su recamara, contenta se arrojo a la cama y comenzó a marcar el número indicado y sonriente espero que le contestaran.

_-¿Sakura?-._

-¡Estoy de vuelta Sasuke-kun!-.

_-No grites Sakura-._

-Lo siento mucho-.

_-¿Cómo estas?-._

-Muy bien…-.

_-Estaba ocupado Sakura-._

-Perdona no sabía-.

_-Hmmm… ¿Sasuke-kun?-._

Por puro impulso, Sakura aventó el móvil a la pared de enfrente, el aparato al estrellarse se rompió, hundió la cabeza en la almohada y grito de pura rabia, eso había sido tan repentino que simplemente había actuado por puro impulso, le habían tomado por sorpresa. Estaba tan molesta, tal vez, si desde un principio hubiese mostrado por Sasuke un poco de interés, nada de eso estaría pasando.

-Soy una idiota…-.

Probablemente, desde un principio, ella debió de ser sincera consigo misma…

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sasuke se sentía extraño, la llamada se había cortado de pronto y Sakura no regresaba la llamada, probablemente estaba sobre actuando, pero ya no le importaba mucho eso, solo se estaba abotonando rápidamente la camisa, mientras la chica del cabello rojizo cobre le miraba malhumorada, por haber cortado a la mitad, cuando nada comenzaba a un.

En ese momento eso era lo menos importante.

Sakura era lo importante.

Salió de casa y se subió a velocidad al auto, el ronroneo ligero le hizo saber que ya estaba listo y justo cuando las llantas estaban por iniciar su marcha pudo escuchar el ligero timbre de los mensajes, solo pudo gruñir mientras sacaba el móvil con desesperación.

_Perdona… he tirado mi móvil por accidente._

_Nos veremos mañana_

_**Sakura.**_

Recargo la cabeza en el volante, se había preocupado por nada, pero al menos se sentía tranquilo de saber que Sakura estaba bien. Con un suspiro cansado salió del auto y justo cuando iba a entrar a la casa pudo ver a la chica de esa noche saliendo con prisa. Para ese momento eso era lo que menos le importaba, fácilmente ella se contentaría y el podría disfrutar la noche que ya tenía planeada, pero como se llevaba repitiendo toda la noche, eso no podía importarle menos en ese momento. El comportamiento de Sakura era lo que le estaba preocupando, de pronto comenzaba a comportarse…

_Como una real chica de diecisiete años._

Probablemente Lira tenía razón, tendría que esperar a que Sakura le contara lo que estaba pasando en su rosada cabeza. Sin si quiera notarlo Sasuke se durmió en el auto.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ese día Sakura volvió a delinearse los ojos, colocarse su ya no tan acostumbrado gloss rosa claro en los labios, revolvió su ahora rosado cabello y en una forma despreocupada se coloco la corbata, realmente ella detestaba eso, solo se lo ponía por simple compromiso. Sonrió ante el espejo y luego tomo su maletín, no supo si estaba nerviosa o ansiosa, pero noto que el corazón le latía con fuerza, casi tuvo miedo que se le saliera del pecho, todo lo demás sería cuestión de tiempo. Con un largo suspiro salió casi volando de su casa y lo vio parado frente a su auto, hablando por teléfono, era tan atractivo, tan perfecto, era demasiado. Cuando Sasuke la miro noto su sorpresa y enseguida su sonrisa, una sola sonrisa para ella le bastaba por el momento para ser feliz.

-Nos veremos entonces. Adiós-. Sasuke guardo el móvil en el bolsillo delantero de su pantalón, pero en ese momento noto que ya no había una sonrisa en su rostro, solo una mirada inquisidora, solo eso. –Hoy faltaras a clase-.

-¿Cómo?-.

-Has escuchado bien, sube-.

-Espera. ¿Por qué voy a faltar a clase?-. Para ese momento, Sasuke ya le había tomado de la muñeca y la guiaba al asiento del copiloto. –Sasuke, ¿que sucede?-.

-Me has llamado Sasuke-.

**-**_**Oh no… **_Sasuke-kun… ¿qué sucede?-.

-Solo sube-.

Sasuke la sentó y coloco el cinturón de seguridad y luego cerro la puerta, enseguida este entro por el otro lado. Sakura estaba nerviosa, paralizada y preocupada. Miro de soslayo a Sasuke y se pregunto en que momento le había parecido tan importante verlo sonreír de lado o al menos con una mueca divertida. Suspiro un poco y luego se dedico a mirar por su ventanilla. Era extraño, pensó Sakura, Sasuke era un obseso de la puntualidad y de la asistencia, no entendía su decisión de ordenarle faltar ese día.

-Sasuke-kun… ¿Qué te sucede?-.

-Eso debería preguntar yo ¿Qué te sucede?-.

-A mi no me sucede nada. Yo estoy perfectamente-.

-Ayer por la noche llame a tu madre. Me ha dicho que saliste-.

-¿Y eso que tiene de malo?-.

-Eran las doce y media, ¿y me preguntas que tiene de malo?-.

-Necesitaba un cambio de ambiente, no me sentía bien-.

-Rompiste tú móvil-.

-Te mande un mensaje donde te explicaba que se me cayó por…-.

-Puedes tratar de mentirme y fingir estar segura, pero eso no servirá para que yo crea tus mentiras-.

Sakura guardo silencio y vio a Sasuke con ojos suplicantes. -No me separes de ti-.

Sakura cerro los ojos, el silencio inundo el vehiculo, o al menos el motor servía como amortiguador del silencio. Y cuando abrió los ojos, Sakura notó que sus sueños se habían vuelto pesadillas, y la peor estaba surgiendo, el silencio de Sasuke era como una pesadilla. Y Sakura bajo el rostro cuando Sasuke no respondió nada. Probablemente eso era lo que había temido desde el principio, que Sasuke no la aceptara ahora, y que la alejara. Coloco sus manos en su rostro, sabiendo que iba a pasar ahora, sus sollozos no tardaron en escucharse.

-Lo siento mucho… yo… te he mentido… lo siento tanto-.

Y en todo el camino Sakura no pudo detenerse, cada lágrima salía expresando diferentes sentimientos, culpa, miedo, desesperación, todo salió en un mar de llanto. Era la segunda vez que lloraba frente a Sasuke, o al menos la segunda vez que realmente sufría por ese llanto. La primera vez fue ese día que Sasuke la conoció. Cuando llegaron a su destino Sakura noto que era un complejo departamental, así que miro a Sasuke interrogativamente, preguntándole con la mirada que era ese lugar.

-Vamos, es mi apartamento-.

Sakura no sabía que Sasuke vivía en un apartamento, a decir verdad ella pensaba que Sasuke vivía en su mansión de siempre, después de todo todas las mañana iba a recogerla, ahora comprendía que Sasuke debía de levantarse más temprano que ella, para alistarse y llegar a tiempo a su casa. Cuando estuvieron dentro Sakura miro a Sasuke, y a notar su severa mirada ella desvió la suya, sabía que no debería de evitarlo, pero tenía tanto miedo de alejarlo si le decía la verdad.

-Esto no tiene remedio, ¿cierto?-.

Sakura miro a Sasuke pidiéndole con la mirada que fuera más claro.

-Me has estado viendo la cara desde que llegue. Actuando como si de verdad no hubiera pasado el tiempo en ti y siguieras teniendo ocho años. Confieso que estuve apunto de caer en tus mentiras, pero ahora comprendo que me mentías, lo único que no entiendo es ¿Por qué? ¿Qué ganas con mentirme Sakura?-.

-En un principio tampoco comprendí porque lo hacía, me justificaba en que deseaba que tu vieras a la niña que dejaste, pero ahora… yo… lo hago por mí-.

-Sigo preguntando, ¿qué ganas con todo esto?-.

-Sasuke solo deseaba encontrar a la Sakura que dejo antes de irse… y yo quise que me encontraras tal y como me dejaste. Solo quería ganar tu cariño, solo quería que me siguieras tratando tan bien como siempre… solo eso quería. Lo sé, soy una egoísta-.

-Eres una grandísima idiota. ¿Cómo esperas que yo de verdad crea que ibas a seguir siendo la misma niña de ocho años?-.

-…-.

-Creo que comprendo algo de esto, las personas crecen Sakura, jamás creí que tu fueras la excepción, ¿comprendes?-. Sasuke sonrió de lado. –Solo era eso…-.

Sasuke se dejo caer en el sofá más calmado, solo era esa, solo eso, coloco una mano sobre su rostro y echo la cabeza hacía atrás. Sakura quedo maravillada con ese hermoso rostro, lo miro con ojos entrecerrados, de pie frente a él, Sasuke se veía radiante, lo vio sonreír de lado y la boca se le seco, ya no podía controlarse, lo necesitaba demasiado.

Sasuke sonrió, solo había sido eso, en realidad no había un problema. Fue entonces cuando sintió la calidez del segundo cuerpo presente sobre el, las manos de Sakura se colocaron a un lado de su rostro sobre sus hombros y entonces sintió como sus rodillas se acomodaban en el sofá, cuando levanto la cabeza y abrió los ojos pudo ver la forma en la que se había acomodado ella, había colocado una pierna en cada lado de sus caderas y sus manos estaban colocadas de forma sugerente, además que su pequeñísima faldita se alzaba un tanto más de lo debido, ¿qué estaba haciendo?

-Y porque te amo… Sasuke-.

Sasuke abrió los ojos ante la inesperada confesión. Sakura actuó sin pensárselo dos veces, ataco sus labios enseguida, sin perder tiempo metió su lengua en la boca de Sasuke apretó su propio pecho en el de Sasuke y comenzó a moverse sugerentemente en el regazo de este, tratando de incitarlo. Pero Sasuke estaba demasiado ocupado procesando todo. Pero fue cuestión de tiempo que el entrecerrara los ojos y colocara una de sus manos sobre el hombro de Sakura y la empujara con brusquedad separándola de si. Sakura quedo en la punta del sofá mientras se sobaba la parte que había chocado con uno de los brazos del sofá, miro a Sasuke y casi quiso no haberlo visto, estaba tan molesto, pero a la vez sonrojado.

-¿Que crees que estas haciendo?-.

Sin decir una sola palabra Sakura se coloco de pie y luego trago saliva, y comenzó, esto se había vuelto algo serio y definitivo. Lentamente desabrocho los botones de su saco y cuando lo termino de desabrochar lo dejo caer al suelo, miro a Sasuke a los ojos, no deseaba perder ni un solo detalle de él.

-Lo reconozco, probablemente me enamore de ti desde antes si quiera de saber tu nombre-. Jalo la corbata roja de su cuello y este cayo sobre el saco. –Probablemente no lo entendí, o simplemente ignore que me gustabas-.

Sakura comenzó a desabrochar los botones de su blusa blanca, la lentitud que utilizaba era vacilante, Sasuke estaba demasiado atónito viendo cada acción de Sakura, Lira tenia tanta razón, aun podía recordar la ultima frase que le dijo esta, resonando y asiendo más énfasis en este momento.

"_Puede que cuando conozcas a Sakura, te sorprendas de su cambio, yo misma no la conozco a la perfección"._

Que tan cierta era esa frase. Cuando Sakura llego al último botón Sasuke pudo ver parte de su vientre y su pequeño ombligo, su piel blanquecina rosácea comenzó a sacar un pequeño brillo cuando comenzó a ser descubierta, una perfecta piel fue mostrada cuando la blusa cayó a un lado del saco, Sasuke no daba crédito a lo que veía.

-Pasar el tiempo contigo fue mi mayor tesoro. Cuando te marchaste pensé que moriría, te extrañaba tanto que me fue imposible no pensar en ti todo el tiempo, pensar en tu regreso, en cuanto cambiarías, que tan alto serías, cuanto cambiarías de actitud, quien serías ahora-.

Sakura desabrocho el botón que se encontraba en su costado derecho, bajo el cierre de la falda y esta cayo por sus largas piernas, Sasuke abrió los ojos, ella estaba semidesnuda frente a él, y el no podía decir nada, se había quedado mudo, y realmente no sabía como actuar.

-Cuando te vi por primera vez después de todo ese tiempo fue que comprendí que algo pasaba conmigo, tu cambiaste tanto, maduraste, cambiaste de ser bonito a ser realmente guapo. Tu gentileza me hacía sentir única, me gustaban tus tratos, amaba tus sonrisa, anhelaba tu contacto. Y cuando menos lo note yo, ya estaba total e irremediablemente enamorada de ti-.

Sakura se quito los zapatos y enseguida las largas calcetas, coloco las manos detrás de su espalda y desabrocho su sujetador, cuando este cayó el suelo los ojos de Sasuke se dilataron, en ese momento ya todo estaba yéndose por la borda, él estaba comenzando a dejarse llevar por la tentación que tenía frente a él.

-Cuando me fui a la playa con todos fue porque necesitaba pensar sobre todo esto. Y cuando regrese estaba realmente feliz, porque yo había decidido decirte todo lo que sentía por ti… Pero tú… tú estabas con otra mientras yo te hablaba, y entonces comprendí que yo había actuado demasiado tarde y que te estaba perdiendo, de verdad… te amo-.

Sakura se quito las bragas, y estas cayeron junto con el sujetador, cuando Sasuke repaso su cuerpo solo algo salió de su boca, perfección. Los pechos de Sakura eran tan perfectos y redondos, con unos pequeños botoncitos rosados en medio, su piel era tan fina y podía verse su deliciosa textura, cada curva estaba perfectamente proporcionada, un ligero bello rosado destacaba debajo de su vientre y esto daba comienzo a sus largas piernas, pero era tan joven, para Sasuke era tan joven que no podía creer que de verdad estuviera dejándose llevar por ella, quien era solo una niña, si, para Sasuke ella era solo una niña… o al menos ese era su concepto hace apenas unos minutos.

Totalmente desnuda Sakura se acerco hasta Sasuke y cuando estuvo apenas unos centímetros junto su mejilla a su pecho y cerro los ojos. Sintió como Sasuke se movía, pero entonces algo cayó a sus hombros, su saco y luego sintió que Sasuke la sujetaba bruscamente de las muñecas, lo miro y este la empujo sin delicadeza y dando media vuelta comenzó a caminar.

-Cuando vuelva… espero que estés lista para que te lleve a casa-.

Cuando Sasuke solió del departamento Sakura se agacho y comenzó a tomar su ropa, el flequillo rosado cubría sus ojos, pero podía verse como las lágrimas se acumulaban en su mentón y como una sonrisa titubeante estaba en sus labios, lo había echado a perder, para este momento Sasuke ya debería odiarla de verdad.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sai cerró fuertemente por segunda vez la cajuela de su todo terreno. La maldita puerta se había atorado con quien sabe que, entonces volvió a intentar abrirla y al no ver resultados comenzó a jalar más fuerte, cuando por fin logro abrirla noto que una las cintas del estuche de su violín se había atorado, coloco todo bien y ahora si cerro la cajuela. Bostezo junto a la puerta y luego la abrió cerro la puerta lentamente. Arranco el motor y el ronroneo de este le hizo sonreír, amaba su auto, amaba su motor, amaba todo de su preciado BMW color plata. Mirar las calles era un habito desde siempre, así que conducir le tranquilizaba mucho y de cierta formaba le inspiraba, vio algo que llamo su atención y se detuvo, bajo del coche y noto el frió viento que no había notado hace unos minutos, metió las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón marrón, entre más se acercaba al sujeto que estaba sentado en las raíces de un gran árbol seco más curiosidad le daba, se le hacía particularmente conocida esa persona, esa figura, pero con ese color de cabello duda en acercarse…

-¿Estas bien?-.

Cuando ella elevo el rostro Sai abrió los ojos con sorpresa, no habían lágrimas, pero sus ojos estaban realmente hinchados, dando a conocer que si no lloraban ahora había llorado antes. Indeciso se sentó a un lado de ella y le paso un brazo por los hombros, comprobando su baja temperatura, después de todo también su nariz estaba roja, no sabía si era por el frió, por el llanto o por las dos cosas.

-S-si-.

-Pues… que me maten, pero no creo que estés muy segura-.

-Sai…-. Un sollozo fuerte salió desde su garganta y como todo caballero Sai coloco un pañuelo frente a su rostro, Sakura lo tomo y oculto su rostro con el pañuelo. –Le he dicho que lo amo… pero me he equivocado… porque… yo… pretendía ser amada por quien era… cuando le había mentido siempre…-.

-Sakura…-.

-Le amo tanto que… me duele… me duele mucho… lo amo… de verdad… lo amo… Amo a Sasuke, lo amo…-.

-Hablas de…-. Sai paso un brazo por sus cabellos, Sasuke, si no se equivocaba ese Sasuke era Sasuke Uchiha, vaya de verdad que eso no se lo esperaba. –Pues… anda… no sé que decirte… Lo siento, no soy muy experto en el tema… creo que deberías ir a tu casa a descansar, yo puedo llevarte-.

-No quiero ir a casa… Sasuke acaba de dejarme ahí-.

Sai miro a todos lados, buscando algo en que pudiera orientarse para decir algo, pero era la verdad, el era muy malo en todas esas cosas.

-Pues… que tal si me acompañas a la clase matutina de música. Sonosuke estaba muy molesto porque no has ido, y le mentí diciéndole que irías hoy en la mañana… ¿te parece acompañarme?-.

-Me gustaría volver a ver a Sonosuke…-.

-Pues limpia esas lágrimas y vamos, seguro que Sonosuke se pone muy feliz de verte-.

-Supongo…-.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**.**

**.**

**.**

-El complejo cinco que se encuentra en Mitaka esta dejando demasiada mercancía en la sección de cosméticos, probablemente subamos presupuesto para mandar mejor mercancía, varias empresas desean aportar su producto, entre ellas tenemos ha Lancome, Cover Girl, Maybelline y Mary kay-.

-Que propone, Uchiha-sama-.

Sasuke miro a la chica que le sonreía mientras le señalaba una grafica de barras donde se mostraba la perdida de mercancía y ganancias que estaba teniendo ese sector, Sasuke se pregunto entonces cuando es que había ido a parar a ese reunión, no recordaba si quiera haber visto a Sakura después de su espectáculo en su sala.

-Una encuesta, los clientes del complejo cinco son tanto mujeres adultas como adolescentes, hacer una encuesta donde pregunte que marca y producto le agrada más sería lo más practico-.

-Si. Además, planeábamos hacer una venta de navidad, hacer unos regalos sorpresas donde haya joyas, fragancias, cosméticos y diferentes productos. Esto lo haremos en cada complejo, pero el evento principal estará aquí en Ginza-.

-Buena idea. Dejo en tus manos eso Meri-.

-Por supuesto, no le fallare-.

-Bien, que sucede con el complejo dieciocho en Ginza-.

-Sobre él, sus ventas han estado en aumento, al parecer, a los clientes les ha agradado los nuevos artículos que están en circulación, aunque ha bajado la venta de la ropa, al parecer se esta quedando mucho producto de la temporada de otoño-.

-Si la temporada de esta temporada no mejora la venta mándame un reporte completo-.

-Entendido-.

-Bien, eso sería todo?-.

-Una cosa más, Uchiha-sama. Las vacaciones de invierno comienzan y tendremos muchas estudiantes de instituto pidiendo empleo a medio tiempo. Así que estamos buscando una cifra aproximada de la cantidad de vacantes que pondremos-.

Cuando Sasuke escucho chicas y luego instituto casi quiso decir que no quería ninguna niña trabajando en sus complejos. Mantuvo la clama y luego miro a Meri, pero por la mirada desviada de ella comprendió que no la estaba mirando de la mejor forma.

-Da un numero que no sobre pase los veinte por complejo, excepto en los complejos menores, la cifra máxima en ellos solo puede llegar a los doce-.

-Comprendo-.

-Bien, continúen con sus labores-.

Cuando todos abandonaron la sala de juntas Sasuke notó que Meri no se iba le miro interrogándole y claramente diciéndole ¿Qué quieres? Meri dio un paso al frente y luego sonrojada desvió la vista.

-Sasuke… todo saldrá bien, dalo por hecho-.

-Estuve demasiado…-.

-Borde y muy frió, por primera vez pensé que de verdad estabas mal… Sabes que puedo ayudarte-.

-Hmp… no te preocupes Meri, estoy bien-.

-Si no confías en los que te queremos, entonces te sentirás solo… Por cierto, Lira-san le hablo en la mañana, primero preguntaba si no había visto a una tal… Sakura-.

Sasuke entre cerro los ojos… era obvio que Sakura había escapado. En el momento se levanto de la silla y comenzó a salir rápidamente, Meri le siguió a paso rápido, o al menos todo lo rápido que daban sus cortas piernas y sus zapatillas tacón cinco.

-Y… dijo que necesitaba hablar con usted… pronto-.

-Entiendo-.

Y es que la verdad, es que Sasuke no sabía como enfrentar a Sakura, no después de su confesión y de haberla visto totalmente desnuda, era la primera vez que no sabía como actuar, que la situación se le había ido de las manos, porque no podía pensar con la cabeza fría, se trataba de Sakura, de una de las personas más importante en su vida y… en secreto… de la **única** razón para regresar a Japón. Probablemente si Sakura no hubiera estado en Japón, el no se hubiera tomado la molestia de regresar.

.

.

.

.

.

.

… _**siempre son inesperadas.**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

_Yo…_

_Me sentí Kakashi por un momento. Lamento mucho la demora, y lamento mucho no haber puesto mucho SasuSaku, pero vamos, que me fascina mucho este capitulo, jajaja… Yo les advertía, que Sakurita estaría muy… diferente a lo que solíamos ver en un principio. Pero no se preocupen queridos lectores, que Sakura no se quedara ahí, ella es una chica fuerte, así que hará todo por su queridísimo Sasuke-nii-chan-kun._

_Agradezco mucho, mucho, pero muchísimo todos sus reviews, cada vez que los leo me siento mejor._

_Así que Yunmoon se despide._

_**Sayonra**_

_**Yunmoon**_


	10. Conocerte

**Disclaimer: **_Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son una obra de Masashi Kishimoto..._

* * *

_Cuando hablan desde un teléfono o lo que provenga de algún aparato eléctrico, (radio, televisor, etc) ó Resaltar palabras_

-Hablan los personajes-.

_Recuerdos ó fragmentos de conversaciones pasadas._

_**Pensamientos.**_

_**Inner Sakura.**_

(Comentarios míos XD)

* * *

**.:: Yunmoon ::.**

**.:: Yume ::.**

* * *

_**10º Sueño.**_

_**Conocerte…**_

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sonosuke se rasco la nuca delicadamente y luego miro el rostro de Sakura, Sakura le miro y le sonrió y con la mano le indico la tecla correcta y Sonosuke la toco para asegurarse de que eso era verdad, Sonosuke sonrió cuando el sonido salió de la tecla y miro a Sakura con agradecimiento. Sonosuke volvió a empezar con la melodía, Sakura se asombro de la facilidad de ese niño para aprender, a ella le había costado en su niñez tocar ese tema, pero tampoco es que fuera tan complicado.

-Eso ha estado muy bien Sonosuke-.

-Gracias Sakura…-. Sonosuke miro a otro lado avergonzado y luego regreso la mirada a Sakura, esta noto su sonrojo. –No viniste como lo habías prometido-.

Sakura abrió los ojos con sorpresa y luego sonrió. –Lo siento mucho, pero estaba con cosas del instituto… Para compensarte… ¿Qué te parece si te invito un helado saliendo?-.

-De acuerdo-.

-Bien, así se hará-.

Sakura le regalo una última sonrisa a Sonosuke y enseguida prosiguió en ayudarle a la siguiente chica que se encontraba frente a Sonosuke. Sai sonrió cuando vio a Sakura más tranquila, al menos todo esto había terminado bien. Miro la hora en su reloj de muñeca y noto que faltaba nada para que terminara la clase. Carraspeo la garganta y con eso indico a todos que comenzaran a acomodar sus banquillos y cerrar los pianos.

Sakura miraba como los niños se bajaban de los bancos, los acomodaban y cerraban los pianos. Entonces se acerco a Sonosuke y le tomo la mano con una sonrisa, Sai se acerco a ambos y comenzaron con su camino afuera, fue entonces que Sonosuke se soltó de la mano de Sakura y corrió hasta un sujeto y grito a todo pulmón.

-¡Papi!-.

Cuando los ojos negros del otro sujeto le regresaron la mirada, Sakura no podía creérselo.

-¿Itachi?-.

Los ojos de Itachi se abrieron cuando encontró frente a él a Sakura, Sonosuke seguía en sus brazos y apoyaba felizmente la mejilla contra su hombro, lo bajo delicadamente y le miro con una sonrisa paternal tan sorprendente que a Sakura le tembló la ceja, no se lo creía.

-Ve con mamá al auto Sono-.

-Pero, Sakura me dijo que…-.

-Ve, luego hablaremos de eso-.

-Hmm… ¡Pero Sakura-sensei me dijo que te pediría permiso para comer un helado juntos!-.

-Ve al auto Sono-.

Sonosuke frunció el ceño y se dirigió al auto sin mirar a ninguno de los dos. Itachi le dirigió una mirada a Sai y este comenzó a irse, diciéndole a Sakura un "te espero en el auto". Sakura miro a Itachi directamente y luego a Sonosuke, quien se iba murmurando algo como, "Quien entiendo a los adultos" o "Solo porque lo quiero mucho" y cosas así. Cuando se quedaron completamente solos Itachi se acerco a Sakura.

-No puedes decir nada-.

-¿De que tienes un hijo? ¿O de que estas ocultando a un niño?-.

-Sakura, para mí eres igual de importante que Sasuke, así que por favor no me hagas hacer o decir algo que no deseo-.

-Bueno, es que para ser sincera, no comprendo del todo la situación… a ver… ¿Tienes un hijo? No… mejor así, ¿Sonosuke es tu hijo?-.

-Si, Sono es mi hijo-.

-Oh… bien… ¿Por qué tienes un hijo? No, así no… Debo aprender a plantear bien mis preguntas… A ver… ¿Por qué escondes que tienes un hijo? Es más… ¿No se supone que Sonosuke tiene siete…? Amm… estoy un poco perturbada-.

-Es una larga historia Sakura-. Itachi alzo una ceja cuando vio a Sakura mirar un punto en el suelo y luego entre cerro los ojos cuando la escucho decir veintiuno.

-Tenías veintiuno cuando tuviste a Sonosuke… Vaya, no lo comprendo… Y… ¿Estas casado?-.

-Si-.

-De verdad que estoy confundida… Pero, te prometo que no contare nada, te lo prometo-.

-Gracias Sakura-.

-Pero me tendrás que contar todo… porque sigo un poco confundida-.

-Te lo prometo, ahora debo irme, nos veremos luego-.

-Claro, nos vemos. Dile a Sonosuke que lo del helado lo dejaremos para después-.

-Si-.

Algo perturbada Sakura se dirigió hacia el auto de Sai, entre muchas cosas que ella se hubiera esperado, ese era la que nunca hubiera esperado.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Momentos atrás Sasuke recordaba que había estado por varios parques, y ahora se encontraba visitando restaurantes y centros comerciales, pero maldita sea, la cabecita rosada que buscaba no aparecía. Casi por inercia recordó el beso que si le había correspondido a Sakura, ese mientras ella estaba drogada, no quería equivocarse de nuevo, por ello la separo de si en el momento que proceso todo lo que estaba pasando… Mierda, Sakura le gustaba, le gustaba mucho, pero vamos, era… no, no podía justificarse ahora y decir que era una niña, porque bien sabía él que eso era puro pretexto. Simplemente no sabía que era ese "que" que le impedía tener algún contacto más haya de un abrazo con Sakura, incluso un abrazo se le hacía demasiado.

El ultimo lugar al que fue, fue precisamente la casa de Sakura, se detuvo en la calle de enfrente, estuvo alrededor de una hora o dos, no lo supo, pero despertó de su ensoñación en el momento en que un todo terreno color plata se estaciono frente a la casa, con el ceño fruncido miro detenidamente al sujeto que bajaba del lado del piloto, cuando lo vio casi quiso salir a partirle la cara, era el pedazo de imbécil de Sai Amamiya, el pedazo de imbécil abrió la puerta del copiloto y no se le hizo extraño ver bajar a Sakura, de nuevo casi quiso hacer caso a sus impulsos y salir y gritarle que era una zorra, ¡claro que lo amaba! Tanto lo amaba que se iba con otro en el momento que él la rechazaba.

Apretó fuertemente el volante del _Volvo_ color negro, ella no sabía de su nueva adquisición, así que podía pensar que el _Volvo _era de algún vecino rico. Sin nada más que hacer ahí, arranco el auto rápidamente y se fue, estaba furioso y no confiaba en si mismo en ese momento, como detestaba los sentimientos que Sakura le provocaba, era tan… _irritante_.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sakura leyó y releyó el pequeño renglón que llevaba viendo desde hace ya varios minutos, que irónico, pero eso se le hacía realmente irónico, eso era justo lo que ella había hecho, pero a pesar de todo no se arrepentía de nada, o al menos no quería hacerlo, porque lo hecho, hecho estaba. Metió una gran cucharada de helado napolitana en su boca y sintió como su cabeza le dolía por el frió helado, oh, había dicho una incongruencia. Rió por un rato y luego dejo las hojas sobre la mesita de a lado del sofá y se hecho en este y comenzó a cambiar los canales mientras proseguía devorando su helado napolitano.

-Hmm… por eso odio los domingos-.

Porque no había absolutamente nada en la TV. La apago sin saber que más hacer se hecho boca abajo y dejo que su mano cayera al suelo, bostezo un par de veces y luego cerro los ojos.

-No debo de preocuparme… Sasuke ya no me habla y no lo culpo… Bueno, puedo decirle que es un cobarde… pero aun no reúno el valor para verlo… Eres estupenda Sakura, te desnudas frente a él y ahora no puedes reunir el suficiente valor para enfrentarlo…-.

Frunció el ceño estando aun boca abajo y luego dio media vuelta y sin poder evitarlo cayo al suelo, miro el techo fijamente y luego sintió como algo caía en su cara, se quito las hojas que había encontrado por Internet y pudo releer esa pequeña frase que la atormentaba un tanto más cada vez que volvía a repasarla en su mente.

_Seducimos valiéndonos de mentiras y pretendemos ser amados por nosotros mismos._

-Paul Geraldy. Vaya Paul, si me lo hubieras dicho antes probablemente te habría hecho caso… Pero me alegra que no te haya conocido, porque si no me hubieras dicho: Te lo dije-.

Lentamente se levanto del suelo, ya arriba volvió a echarse al sofá, no había nada que hacer y se estaba aburriendo enserio, bueno, si habían muchas cosas que podía hacer, pero realmente no quería hacer nada, suspiro.

-Mientras no hable con el cobarde ese, no voy a estar tranquila…-.

-¿A quien llamas cobarde?-.

Oh bien, debía de aprender a callar y no hablar tan fuerte. Miro de soslayo a su madre quien, con el ceño levemente fruncido esperaba su respuesta, pero al corazón le paro de palpitar cuando vio detrás de ella a Mikoto, Fugaku, Itachi y a Sasuke, toda la familia Uchiha, esto debía de ser una maldita desgracia. Bien, no había dicho nombres, esa era una completa ganancia, miro a todos evitando a toda costa la mirada de Sasuke y sonrió como una princesa, Sasuke la miro y se dio cuenta que sonreía de la misma forma en que lo había hecho semanas atrás, en pocas palabras, mentía, pero nadie más pareció notarlo.

-Nada madre, ha sido un problema con Kiba, ya sabes, cosas de adolescentes-.

-Oh bueno, si es un problema con Kiba no creo que te cueste resolverlo, el chico parece llevarse a la perfección contigo-.

-Si-.

Mikoto fue la primera en saludarla y enseguida Itachi y Fagaku, Sasuke fue el ultimo, le tomo la mano y le beso el dorso al igual que como lo había echo Itachi, pero la diferencia de calidez era notoria, con Itachi se había sonrojado levemente, pero con Sasuke había sentido su piel arder al principio del tacto y aun al terminarlo podía sentir la calidez. Miro a su madre y con un gesto de cabeza le pidió que se sentara, Sakura lo hizo, que suerte tenía de haberse cambiado y no haberse quedado en rompa interior como lo tenía planeado.

Lira coloco un sobre amarillo sobre la mesa que se encontraba entre los sofás y la pantalla. Sakura miro totalmente curiosa el sobre, a pesar de los años, esa forma de mirar las cosas desconocidas para ella seguía latente, había hábitos que no se iban con el tiempo. Cuando todos estuvieron sentados Lira miro a Fugaku y este, con la mirada, le dio todo el apoyo que pudo, Lira sonrió de lado, y miro a su hija, quien seguía con esa mirada curiosa.

-Tómalo Sakura-.

Sakura tomo sin preguntar nada el sobre y comenzó a abrirlo, saco unas hojas y le extraño verlas, si no se equivocaba eso era el testamento de su padre, un tanto aburrida dejo que sus ojos vagaran sin leer nada, pero se detuvo bruscamente en una parte, en donde podía notarse el énfasis en que se escribía su nombre. Los ojos se le agrandaron y Sasuke noto como la pupila se le dilataba y sus ojos verde esmeralda bajaban de brillo como si cambiaran a jade.

_**Cláusula Quinta.- **__**Instituyo como mis únicas y universales herederas de todos mis bienes presentes o futuros que llegare a tener en el momento de mi fallecimiento, a mi esposa e hija Lira de Haruno Namina y Sakura Haruno Namina respectivamente, por partes iguales.**_

_**Cláusula Sexta.- Para el caso de Sakura Haruno Namina, informe que, para cobrar la herencia que le he delegado, ella deberá **__**casarse**__** en su décimo octavo cumpleaños, en caso que, ella no llegara a efectuar dicho acuerdo, nombro como heredero sustituto en primer termino a Fugaku Uchiha y en segundo termino a Sasuke Uchiha…**_

Sakura pasó una mano por sus rosados cabellos y luego dejo los papeles en la mesa. Eso debería de ser una broma una broma de muy mal gusto. Sakura comenzó a hiperventilar y Lira preocupada hizo ademán de acercarse, Sakura coloco una mano frente a ella impidiendo que se acercara más, poco a poco comenzó a regular su respiración, se levanto lentamente y una ligera risa salió, una risa que parecía fantasmal.

-Necesito… estar sola… disculpen-.

Mientras Sakura subía las escaleras con pasos titubeantes y algo torpes Sasuke se levanto rápidamente, Lira agradeció que el lo hiciera, porque al parecer Sakura no iba a permitir que ella se acercara. Sasuke tomo firmemente de la cintura a Sakura y le ayudo a subir con pasos lentos y firmes, en esos momentos Sakura no podía sentir el calor de las manos de Sasuke alrededor de su cintura, estaba demasiado ocupada preguntándose por qué su padre le habría hecho algo parecido. Cuando Sakura abrió los ojos alarmada notó que Sasuke le estaba quitando las zapatillas deportivas y por acto reflejo lo aventó lejos de ella, comenzó a hiperventilar de nuevo, Sasuke se acerco a ella y comenzó a acariciarle lentamente la espalda.

-Trata de calmarte Sakura-.

-Si mi padre me amaba… ¿por qué me hizo eso? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué Sasuke-kun?-.

-No lo sé-.

-No quiero casarme así, no lo deseo… yo… no deseo esto Sasuke-kun-.

-Yo me casare contigo-.

Rápidamente Sakura alzo la cabeza y si estaba hiperventilando antes, ahora lo estaban más. Era muy grosero de su parte decir esas bromas cuando ella estaba en se estado.

-No juegues conmigo ahora-.

-No estoy jugando, yo nunca juego y menos lo haría con esto-.

-Me estas…-.

-Estoy diciendo la verdad, nunca permitiría que algún imbécil te tomara como esposa. Primero muerto y aun así lo veremos-.

-¿Por qué?-.

-Eres importante para mí, no puedo evitar no preocuparme por esto…-.

-No quiero tu lastima, si lo haces por eso, mejor olvídalo. Ti ya sabes mis sentimientos y yo no te permito juegues con ellos-.

Sasuke se separo de Sakura y le dirigió una mirada indescifrable.

-Eres una berrinchuda y una mimada y si fuera poco una mentirosa-.

Sakura le miro con ojos encendidos, se coloco de pie rápidamente y tomo a Sasuke de la corbata y lo jalo a hacía si. Eso había dolido, ella no era una berrinchuda y mucho menos una mimada, pero lo que menos podría ser era mentirosa… bueno, había mentido sobre su personalidad, pero fuera de eso ella no mentía.

-No soy nada de lo que dices, ¿y por qué mentirosa?-.

-Porque no creo que me ames, seguro que te lo inventaste porque te atraigo fisicamen…-.

El ceño fruncido de Sakura en una mueca salvaje y su mano en el aire era el factor que componía la escena, no podía creer que Sasuke le dijera eso, en pocas palabras le estaba diciendo zorra, facilota, puta, y quien sabe cuantos sinónimos más. El rostro ladeado de Sasuke terminaban la escena de la bofetada, bien, había sido un poco brusco, pero no mentía, eso era lo que había entendido con las reacciones de ella aquel día.

-Si me ofendes, te golpeare de nuevo-.

Sasuke la miro de frente, Sakura soltó un respingo, esa erala primera vez que Sasuke le dirigía una mirada así, era la misma que le dirigía a sus rivales, pero ella no era una rival, ella era Sakura, la que momentos antes clasificaba en su lista de "Personas importantes".

-No creo haber mentido en nada de lo que he dicho. Te me subes encima como si quisieras que te follara en ese momento. Te desnudas frente a mí y me dices que me amas. Y si fuera poco al poco rato estabas coqueteando y flirteando con el pedazo de imbécil de Sai Amamiya. Así que no te hagas la santa frente a mí, ya no te creo-.

Sakura trago la saliva que se le había acumulado en la boca. Así que eso era lo que Sasuke había interpretado y por Kami-sama, no lo culpaba en nada, ella misma había pensado en la probabilidad que todo lo que había hecho se tomara de esa forma. Coloco la mano, que había golpeado salvajemente el rostro de Sasuke, en sus cabellos rosados, miro a Sasuke y le sonrió, no como princesa, no como linda niña, sino como solo ella podía hacerlo, de forma abierta y armoniosa, hizo una exagerada reverencia y aun en esa posición comenzó a hablar, era su forma de disculparse.

-Lamento mucho todo lo que te he hecho pasar… no era mi intensión hacerte eso. Yo solo quería demostrarte mis sentimientos, pero comprendo que no utilice las circunstancias ni formas perfectas. Y sobre lo de Sai, después que me dejaste en casa decidí salir al parque del centro comercial, ahí Sai me encontró y para levantarme el ánimo me llevo a una de sus clases de música y luego me llevo a casa, nunca coquetee o flirtee con él, porque a él no es al que quiero-.

Sakura levantó el rostro y se sorprendió al notar la cara ladeada de Sasuke y su rostro ligeramente sonrojado, era tan hermoso. Sasuke regreso la mirada y aun con el ligero tinte carmesí en sus mejillas hablo.

-Yo ya sabía-.

-¿Qué?-.

-Sobre tus sentimientos, yo ya sabía-.

-¿Cómo?-.

-Cuando te drogaron con el éxtasis, tú… dijiste que me amabas. Ya lo sabía, desde hace tiempo…-.

-Oh por Dios… ¡Si ya lo sabías entonces porque actuabas como si nada! ¡Es-ta-bas ju-gan-do con-mi-go! ¡Eres de lo peor!-.

-Haber si te entiendo, ¿ahora yo soy el culpable de todo?-.

-¡Por supuesto! Si hubiera sabido que tu ya sabías sobre mis sentimientos no habría hecho nada de lo que hice-.

-¿Y yo como iba a saber que ibas a hacer todo eso?-.

-¡No lo sé! ¡Simplemente debías de saberlo!-.

-Vamos Sakura, no inventes, no soy psíquico-.

Sakura medito las palabras de Sasuke y luego comenzó a procesar todo lo que había estado diciendo, oh no, lo había hecho de nuevo, actuar como una niña. Lanzó un largo suspiro y enseguida se dejo caer en la comodidad de su cama, sobre las sabanas de seda lila y con una mano pidió a Sasuke que se acercara, pero obviamente este no se acerco.

-Lo siento, pero a pesar de todo, aun no he madurado-.

Sasuke sonrió de lado y con eso le basto para sentarse a un lado de Sakura.

-Eso es lo más maduro que has dicho, Sakura-.

-Entonces, ¿te casaras conmigo?-.

-Por supuesto que no, ¿yo por qué haría algo como eso?-.

-¡Sasuke-kun!-.

-Era broma, si, yo me casare contigo. Solo no abuses de mí-.

-Oh, eres de lo peor-.

Sasuke se lanzó a hacerle cosquillas a Sakura, no tardo en recordar los puntos debiles de la chica, eran exactamente los mismos a cuando era niña, o si, Sasuke comprendía que ella ya no era una niña. Aunque los puntos debiles fueran los mismos Sasuke podía decir que eran diferentes, su cuerpo ya era más grandes, en donde antes solo habían formas infantiles ahora habían curvas en desarrollo, pero su risa, su risa era igual de juguetona y abierta que antes.

-No me encierres en el pasado Sasuke-kun… solo conóceme de nuevo, no me compares con la niña de hace años, solo encontraras diferencias-.

Sasuke se sorprendió al notar que ella había descifrado todo lo que había pensado, con una sonrisa picara acerco su rostro al de Sakura y esta al sentir su cercanía se sonrojo con ganas, era tan dulce.

-Estoy ansiando conocerte-.

-Y yo ansió que me conozcas-.

Esto podría llamarse una declaración de guerra, una guerra muy divertida y pasional.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

… _**será mi motivo.**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

_Jejeje… ¡Soy genial! No me tarde nada en subir esta continuación, así que deben comprender que sea más corta que todos mis otros capítulos. El próximo capitulo tardara en subir dos semanas, más o menos, puede que sea menos, aunque depende de la tarea que me dejen los malvados profesores. Pero verán, como soy muy buena decidí subir esto, era ahora o sería hasta dentro de dos o tres semanas, así que decidía que fuera ahora._

_Bueno, agradeciendo a todos por sus reviews Yunmoon se despide._

**_Arigatō gozaimasu_**

**.**

**.**

**_Sayonara_**

**_Yunmoon_**


	11. Y que se lo lleve la lluvia I

**Disclaimer: **_Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son una obra de Masashi Kishimoto..._

* * *

_Cuando hablan desde un teléfono o lo que provenga de algún aparato eléctrico, (radio, televisor, etc) ó Resaltar palabras_

-Hablan los personajes-.

_Recuerdos ó fragmentos de conversaciones pasadas._

_**Pensamientos.**_

_**Inner Sakura.**_

(Comentarios míos XD)

* * *

**.:: Yunmoon ::.**

**.:: Yume ::.**

* * *

_**11º Sueño.**_

_**Y que se lo lleve la lluvia - I**_

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Con treinta tres minutos de anticipo Sakura había terminado el dichoso examen sorpresa, no debían de subestimarla, ella podía con esas pruebas de inteligencia verbal, eran tan simples que Sakura las veía como una simple diversión. Pero eso no era lo que había despertado interés en Karin, tenía que ver con su gran sonrisa y sus honestas palabras, parecía que algo bueno había ocurrido, presentía que ese algo era referente a Sasuke, era obvio, tan obvio como que a Naruto le gustaba el ramen. Y por si eso fuera poco Sakura le había dicho.

_-Prometo contarte todo… pero no ahora-._

Karin ya deseaba escuchar que era lo que había pasado a la pequeña Sakura. Aunque sospechaba lo que pudiera ser, no podía realmente decir que era cierto, después de todo los temas de Sasuke eran para ella reservados. El día pasó con tranquilidad y hasta de cierta forma rutinario. Naruto llegó por ella y ella tuvo que marcharse, Suigetsu le había dicho que iría a visitarla, deseaba conocer a Naruto y ella deseaba que Suigetsu conociera a su hermano. Con interés miro a Naruto, el también tenía una sonrisa boba, claro que tenía que ver con Sasuke.

-¿Por qué estas tan feliz nii-chan?-.

-No estoy feliz Karin… bueno un poco-.

-Mmm… ¿Me lo contaras?-.

-Por supuesto que no. No tiene que ver conmigo decirte nada-.

-Oh vamos. Sakura me dijo algo parecido… ¿Qué sucede que no pueden contármelo?-.

-Por supuesto que no deseamos esconder nada. Simplemente que aun es pronto, espera la fiesta de noche buena, ¿ok?-.

-¿Hasta entonces? Pero falta aun dos semanas-.

-Entonces se linda y vuélvete una linda chica paciente-.

-¡Sabes que no puedo!-.

-Jejeje… eres una gritona-.

-Hmp…-. Karin frunció el ceño y desvió la mirada, a Naruto le pareció de lo más gracioso. Karin recordó a Suigetsu, y regreso la vista a Naruto enseguida. –Nee… Nii-chan… Sabes, ¿recuerdas a Suigetsu?-.

-Si, ¿qué sucede con él? ¿¡Te esta engañando!? ¿¡Se esta sobrepasando contigo!? Le voy a partir la…-.

-¡No! No saques conclusiones sin argumentos nii-chan. Lo que quería decirte era que… Suigetsu quiere conocerte mejor… así que el…-.

-No voy a dejarlo entrar a casa si nuestros papás no están presentes-.

-¿Cómo?-.

-Yo no soy quien, para opinar sobre él-.

-Claro que lo eres… Deseo que lo conozcas, y que él conozca a este perfecto ser humano-.

-Bueno… si lo dices de esta forma…-. Dijo Naruto un poco avergonzado por lo que había dicho su hermana.

-Por favor Nii-chan, de verdad que deseo que lo conozcas-.

-Hmm… Bueno, pero conste que nuestros papás deben conocerlo, ¿Ok?-.

-Eso aun es muy pronto… Suigetsu me gusta mucho, pero comprendo que aun somos jóvenes y que… esto pude terminar tan rápido como comenzó-.

-Eres muy madura Karin-chan-.

-No, simplemente tengo que tratar contigo y Sakura-.

-¡Hey!-.

-Jejeje…-.

Mientras Naruto se quejaba de ser lo suficiente maduro para su edad, Karin reía por ello, es que Naruto era como un niño, como amaba a su querido hermano mayor.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**.**

**.**

**.**

El vuelo 235 destino Londres-Tokio, aterrizo en la pista a las cuatro en punto. Los pasajeros bajaron tranquilamente acostumbrándose al frió clima que se encontraba en el exterior. Con abrigos y bufandas de marca, la gente fue por sus maletas. Ella no fue la excepción, la única diferencia era que, en comparación con todos los demás, ella no cargaba absolutamente nada, solo llevaba un caro abrigo azul marino, debajo del caro abrigo, llevaba un fino blusón gris haciendo conjunto con unas lindas botas color gris. Si sonrisa acaramelada le daba el perfecto conjunto de niña rica y mimada, muy mimada. Sus ojos perla se dilataron cuando, otros ojos perla le regresaron la mirada, su sonrisa dulzona se volvió calida y fue corriendo a él.

-¡Neji!-.

Con elegancia y calidez envolvió en sus brazos a ese alto chico, como lo había extrañado, tanto tiempo sin verlo.

-¡Oh My god! No puedo creer que de verdad vuelva aquí… Y este contigo, te extrañe tanto-.

-Bienvenida a casa, Hinata-sama-.

Muy, muy molesta Hinata frunció el ceño y negó con el rostro mientras colocaba sus manos en los hombros de Neji y le veía con reproche, mostró una mueca de indignación. –No me llames Hinata-"sama", sabes que lo detesto-.

-Lo sé, solo que es agradable recibirte de esa manera… ¿No crees?-.

-No, no lo creo… Pero sabes algo, aun más molesto que eso... es que no sé porque papá me ha mandado a traer… pensé que no me quería de regreso-.

Neji medito por un momento pero enseguida descartó que Hinata se sintiera mal, a ella jamás le había gustado vivir en Japón, ella misma se había fugado a Inglaterra, al final su padre le había dejado claro que no la quería de regreso.

-¿Tú sabes algo?-.

-En lo absoluto-. Entonces Neji recordó algo sobre la familia Namikaze, siempre le había parecido extraño que el padre de Hinata hablara sobre esa familia, él sabía que Hiashi Hyuuga detestaba a los Namikaze. –Pero recuerdo algo, tu padre me dijo que tenían un importante negocio con los Namikaze-.

-Hmmm… ¡Oh! Ya lo recuerdo…-.

-¿Qué recuerdas Hinata?-.

-No es nada importante… al menos he venido para terminar con eso…-.

Analizando cada gesto, tono de voz y palabra de Hinata, Neji pudo descifrar que era lo que pasaba.

-Así que estás comprometida con Naruto Namikaze-.

-Mmm… no es algo de lo que me guste presumir, sabes que yo deseo casarme contigo, Neji-.

-Sabes que yo…-.

-Si, acabo de enterarme. Pero no me preocupo por nada, se que ha ti también te están obligando. Por ello yo pensé…-.

-Nadie me ha obligado a nada, yo lo he decidido a…-.

El rostro ladeado de Neji Hyuuga y la espalda de Hinata Hyuuga alejándose fue lo que consumo la escena.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**.**

**.**

**.**

No llevaba ni diez minutos ahí y no podía concentrarse mucho, no era la primera vez que una chica le miraba trabajar, pero extrañamente esa chica le estaba poniendo los pelos de punta. Bien, no sabía si era porque sabía que lo miraba fijamente o porque no sabía que era lo que estaba pensando exactamente. Bajo lentamente la pantalla de su portátil, el rostro de Sakura estaba fijo en él, solo que, a comparación de lo que pensaba le miraba fascinada, mientras estaba recostada en el sofá y su mejilla derecha se encontraba sobre los almohadones, se levantó de la silla y se dirigió a ella, se coloco de cuclillas frente a ella, era fascinante mirarla directamente a los ojos, el color esmeralda solía cambiar a jade y el jade a esmeralda, dependía de sus sentimientos, casi siempre que estaba con él, sus ojos eran esmeralda.

-¿Te he molestado, Sasuke-kun?-.

-No es eso… ¿No estas aburrida? Si quieres puedo llevarte a casa-.

-No, me fascina verte trabajar, nunca te había visto así, te ves tan… bien-.

-Tienes una mente pervertida, ¿eh?-.

-No es eso, tengo una mente liberal-.

-Yo creo que esta llena de pornografía-.

-Oye… Yo nunca he tenido la necesidad de mirar porno-.

-Hmp… Eres tan predecible-.

Sasuke recargo la espalda en el sofá, Sakura jamás se hubiera imaginado ver a Sasuke sentado en el suelo, lentamente envolvió a Sasuke en sus brazos y recargo su frente en su clavícula, el aroma de Sasuke era tan exquisito, le encantaba tenerlo cerca, lo amaba tanto, tanto que cada día, sentía que su amor crecía mas, era como una opresión en su pecho, Karin le había dicho que a eso se le llamaba, ser tocado por el amor, se sentía excelente, aunque a veces era deprimente y doloroso.

-Mi madre me he dicho que todo se anunciara en la fiesta de Noche buena… ¿tú que opinas sobre eso? He pensado que te están obligando a todo esto-.

-Algo de crecer significa poder entender las circunstancias y decidir por ti mismo. Yo fui quien decidió el día, nadie me obligo-.

-Eso, me hace sentir muy feliz Sasuke-kun-.

Sakura le abrazó más fuerte y Sasuke se volteo, lentamente se acerco a ella hasta que sus labios estuvieron juntos, Sasuke entre abrió los ojos y cortándole a un más la respiración pudo percibir el ligero tinte carmesí de las mejillas de Sakura, era tan linda, tan dulce. La tomo por las mejillas y con ello le obligo a acercarse aun más a él, Sakura le gustaba mucho, saber el cuanto o saber el que le gustaba de ella era algo que comenzaba a comprender, pero que aun no lo tenía muy claro. Separo su rostro del de Sakura y alejo sus manos de sus mejillas. Fue entonces que notó una mancha morada en el brazo desnudo de Sakura, ella vestía una bonita playera de tirantes color lila, que dejaba descubiertos sus brazos.

-¿Qué es eso?-. Preguntó brusco, señalando la mancha morada.

-¿El qué?-. Sakura guió su rostro al lugar que señalaba Sasuke, cuando vio la marca la cubrió inmediatamente. –No es nada-.

-Claro que es algo, ¿quién te la hizo?-.

-Bueno, lo que pasa es que fue mi culpa-.

-No, no te la hiciste tú-.

-No, me refiero a qué, fue mi culpa que me hicieran eso-.

-Nadie puede dañarte, por muy fastidiosa que seas no pueden-.

-Es que… lo hice enojar mucho-.

-Eso no importa, ¿quién fue?-.

Sakura se sentó cuidadosamente en el sofá, sabía que su piel era frágil, pero esa marca ya había durado bastante. Ladeo el rostro, no quería decirle a Sasuke que, el causante de esa marca, era él mismo. Sasuke le tomo el rostro y la obligo a mirarle, se mordió el labio.

-¿Quién fue?-.

-Si te lo digo ¿prometes no enojarte?-.

-No te prometo nada-.

-Entonces no puedo decírtelo-.

-Sakura-.

-Por favor Sasuke, promételo-.

-De acuerdo, lo prometo-.

-Esto… me lo hiciste tú, Sasuke-kun-.

-¿Yo?-.

El recuerdo de, Sakura con Sai llegó a su menté, haciéndole recordar lo que Sakura le decía, se sentó a su lado, no podía aceptar que él mismo la hubiera lastimado.

-Lo siento mucho Sakura-.

-No importa, fue mi culpa-.

-No, fue mi culpa-.

-Yo… no sabía que Sai era familia de Yuki-san… lo siento mucho. Pero… jijiji… creo que parecías celoso-. Sakura rió ante la estupidez que acababa de decir.

-Estaba celoso-. Con asombro Sakura le miro.

-¿Celoso?-.

-Por supuesto, tú eres muy importante para mí, no podía permitir que nadie te separara de mí, jamás-.

-Sasuke-kun. Deberías de saber que ante ti, nadie puede competir-.

-Ante ti, cualquier cosa podría ocurrir-.

Era tan extraño que a veces parecía que no era cierto. Sakura mentía muy a menudo, aunque ella misma se calificara de mentirosa sabía que solo mentía porque era necesario, como con Sasuke. Comprendía bien ahora que mentir no era la mejor opción, pero a veces le era muy necesario. Pero ahora mentir parecía ser la última alternativa, algo así como lo último de la lista, por Sasuke, quería convertirse en la mejor opción para él. Cerró los ojos calidamente y tomo entre sus manos el brazo de Sasuke y se pegó a él.

-Será mejor que siga trabajando, cuando termine, te invitare una hamburguesa-.

-¿Enserio? ¡Pues apresúrate! ¡Amo las hamburguesas!-. Sakura se levanto junto con Sasuke y lo guió a su silla. -¿Quieres que te traiga un té?-.

-Café-.

-No, sabes que detesto que tomes café Sasuke-kun-.

-Es solo café Sakura, tráelo-.

-No-.

-Entonces simplemente no vayas, lo pediré-.

-¡No! Yo te lo traeré-.

Sakura salió dando un fuerte portazo. Sasuke sonrió de lado y abrió su portátil, era extraño, pero Sakura como su esposa, sonaba realmente bien.

-Sakura Uchiha…-.

-Es una buena opción, pero algo no me suena del todo bien-.

Sasuke frunció el ceño, la presencia de Yuki Amamiya simplemente lo hizo entrar a la defensiva, no sabía porque ni nada, pero simplemente no la soportaba, era una completa molestia, era irritante y su hermano le fastidiaba.

-¿Qué quieres, Amamiya?-.

-Vine a pedirte que desistas a la idea de casarte con Sakura. Ella no es para ti Sasuke. Tú, sabes tanto como yo, que no la mereces. Así que declina-.

-¿Y yo por qué haría algo como eso?-.

-Porque sabes que Sakura no es para ti-. Yuki se coloco aun lado de Sasuke y esté se puso de pie, frente a frente, Sasuke era mucho más alto que ella, probablemente unos quince centímetros, sus ciento ochenta y dos centímetros pasaban a Yuki con facilidad. Pero el poder que se encontraba encerrado en ese par de ojos azules le daba la fama de ser esa fría chica de negocios. –Sakura nunca fue para ti, y ni si quiera ahora lo será. Puede que le gustes e incluso que se casen, pero bien sabes que esta relación esta hecha para caer en el fracaso-.

-Hmp… Muy lista, pero ahórrate la psicología-.

-Yo me encargaré, de que Sakura se de cuenta de la clase de bestia que eres, puedo jurarte eso-.

La puerta en movimiento provoco que Yuki empujara a Sasuke y este cayera sentado, Yuki se alejo varios pasos hasta que un par de metros le distancio de Sasuke. En el momento que Sakura puso un pie en el cuarto miro a Sasuke y enseguida a la pelinegra que se encontraba en la esquina del lugar, al instante abrió los ojos, sorprendida, emocionada, quien sabe que más.

-¡Nee-chan!-.

Sakura dejo el café sobre el escritorio y luego se acerco a la pelinegra y la abrazo con fuerza, la escena descompuso a Sasuke, más de lo que ya estaba, ver como Sakura abrazaba con ansias a Yuki y como esta le regresaba el abrazo no era algo que se esperara. No quiso interrumpir ni mucho menos quiso llamar la atención, necesitaba tranquilizarse antes de hacer nada.

-¡Nee-chan! No lo puedo creer, ¿qué haces aquí? Hace tanto que no te veía, ¿cómo? ¿Cuándo? Cuéntamelo todo por favor-.

-¿La conoces, Sakura?-.

-Por supuesto. Cuando tenía cinco Yuki jugaba conmigo, pero se mudo dos años después. No volví a verla desde entonces-.

-Lamento no haber dicho que conocía a Sakura, Sasuke-.

-Hmp…-.

-Pero, ¿Qué haces aquí Yuki?-.

-Pues, soy la rival de Sasuke, ya sabes, Amamiya, ese es mi nombre-.

-¿Tú eres la hermana de Sai y prima de Ami?-.

-¿Los conoces?-.

-¡Si! Son mis amigos-.

Todo esto resultaba irritante para Sasuke. Era obvio, es más, podría decir que ella lo había hecho a propósito, todo había sido parte del juego de Yuki Amamiya y él tanto como Sakura ya se encontraban dentro de su juego, Sakura debería de entender lo mismo que a él le había costado comprender, las personas cambian, y Yuki Amamiya no era la excepción. Tomo un poco de aire mientras las escuchaba hablar del pedazo de imbécil, claro, todo eso solo le hacía odiar esa pequeña boca de Sakura.

-¿Por qué no se van a charlar a otro lado?-.

Algo perturbada Sakura miro a Sasuke, verlo dirigirle otra de esas miradas llenas de reproche no le gusto.

-Bien, nos iremos Sasuke-kun. Adiós-.

En el momento que Sakura cerró la puerta, Sasuke maldijo en voz baja un par de minutos y después, continuo con su trabajo, concentrado al cien por ciento, sabía que si no lo hacía, iría detrás de Sakura y por el momento, eso no era buena idea.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**.**

**.**

**.**

-Él es in imbécil. Sabía que yo lo amaba, sabía que yo estaba dispuesta a todo por el… Y ahora esta comprometido con esa niña, esa mujer no me llega ni a los talones…-.

-Tranquila Hinata… sabías que tu y Neji no…-.

-¡No lo digas! No, yo de verdad confiaba que él y yo podríamos estar juntos, lo amo demasiado… Porque me pasa esto… Sai-.

-Vamos Hinata… siempre te lo dije, Neji no era para ti, tu eres… como su hermana para él-.

-¡No quiero ser su hermana! ¡Quiero ser la chica de su vida!-.

Sai tomo un largo trago de su té mientras Hinata comía con rabia sus dangos. Las mejillas sonrosadas de Hinata solo mostraban la rabia que albergaba su ser, Hinata jamás se sonrojaba, jamás lloraba y jamás le sonreía a los que ella consideraba inferiores y patéticos, solo podía sonreírle a sus padres, a Neji y a él. Hinata le había gustado mucho, hacía tiempo la había tratado de conquistar, pero Hinata siempre había estado enamorada de su primo, pero ahora parecía hablar en serió respecto a odiar a Neji, a Hinata se le daba muy bien eso de odiar a la gente.

-Deja de comer así Hinata, pareces perro de la calle-.

Hinata le miro ceñuda y bastante furiosa, y de pronto, sin que Sai se lo esperara se le hecho encima y lo beso. Hinata nunca le había besado, pero sabía que cuando se enojaba besaba al tipo que estuviera molestándola, había besado a dos chicos por ese motivo y ambos habían terminado enamorador de Hinata y luego habían terminado de la forma más patética. Hinata arremetía con brusquedad y él trataba de alejarla, pero Hinata era fuerte, ese frágil cuerpo escondía mil maravillas. Pero en ese momento, solo había una persona que de verdad quería besar y no era precisamente ella.

El móvil de Hinata fue su salvación, la chica se separo furiosa y tomo su móvil con fuerza y justo cuando Sai pensó que Hinata iba a contestar hecho el móvil a su té y luego miro a Sai y cuando iba a besarlo de nuevo Sai se apartó lo suficiente para que no lo tocara.

-Es suficiente Hinata, si estás molesta no te desquites conmigo-.

-Tú tienes la culpa, has herido mis modales. Y si estoy comiendo como perro de la calle no es tu problema-.

-Si, tienes razón, no es mi problema… Solo no vuelvas a besarme, me molesta que lo hagas-.

Hinata le miro ceñuda de nuevo y una sonrisa picara atravesó su rostro.

-¿De quien te enamoraste? Hace nada hubieras estado feliz que te besara y ahora… ¿Me dices que no te bese?-.

-No me he enamorado de nadie, simplemente no quiero que me beses. Y no empieces a flirtear conmigo, sabes que detesto que empieces a flirtear conmigo-. Sai tomo la taza de Hinata y lentamente saco el móvil. Un perfecto modelo Italiano arruinado.

-No estaba flirteando contigo. Solo que de verdad se me hizo raro-.

-Eres una mocosa mimada-.

-Eso jamás te importo Sai, bien sabes que probablemente eso era lo que más te gustaba de mí, que fuera una mimada. Te encantaba mimarme-.

-Lo has dicho correcto, todo en pasado-.

El timbre preferido de su celular comenzó a sonar, sabiendo quien era contesto con ansias.

-¿Diga?-.

_-Sai… Necesito verte, ¿podemos?-._

-Claro Yuki-.

_-Estoy con Sakura Haruno, te espero en el centro principal de Ginza-._

-¿Ginza? ¿Qué haces en Ginza?-.

_-No preguntes eso ahora, simplemente ven aquí. Te espero. No tardes-._

-Así que Yuki-san esta en Japón… Voy-.

-Absolutamente no-.

-No me importa que te niegues, iré-.

-Hinata…-.

-He escuchado Sakura Haruno, quiero conocerla. Escuche que era amiga de mi prometido, quiero saber que tipo de personas están en su circulo de amistades-.

-Eres una niña mimada, una niña de veinte años mimada peor que cualquier otra persona que conozca-.

-Y a pesar de saber eso, aun me amas-.

Si, era probable que Hinata aun le gustara mucho, pero quien ahora le gustaba más era una pequeña niña, de ojos color esmeralda pequeña, de una enigmática mirada y exótico cabello rosa.

Sakura.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sakura fruncía el ceño debes en cuando, luego sonreí y luego volvía a fruncir el ceño. Estaba tan molesta con Sasuke que aun no podía creer que él de verdad la hubiera echado de su oficina. Miro a Yuki, de verdad que hace mucho tiempo no la veía, y ahora echaba todo a perder por culpa de Sasuke, oh sí, le echaba toda la culpa a Sasuke.

-Lo siento Yuki-.

-No importa Sakura. Pensaba irme desde el principio-.

-Aaa…-.

-Mi hermano viene en camino, así que deja la cara larga-.

-Lo siento, pero Sasuke… es un imbécil-.

-No digas eso Sakura. El lenguaje de un camionero no es permitido a una señorita como tú-.

-Pero Sasuke…-.

-Las excusas son aun peor que el mal lenguaje señorita, alguien debería enseñarte modales, Sakura Haruno-.

-Lo siento Yuki-.

Sakura recordó entonces, que Yuki era una bruja regañona y mandona, desde niña siempre le decía esas cosas, siempre la regañaba si comía mal, si jugaba de manera poca femenina y hacía berrinches era peor. A pesar de eso Yuki siempre la había cuidado, recordar sus sonrisas maternales, en los momentos que sus padres estaban en medio de una batalla campal por saber su futuro, era algo que le hacía sentir mejor. Yuki siempre estuvo ahí para ella, Sakura siempre quiso a Yuki como si fuera su madre, a pesar que amaba también mucho a su madre, pero en esos momentos de inquietud, fue Yuki quien estuvo a su lado, fue Yuki quien estuvo animándola, solo su presencia la hacía sentir mejor. Por eso la quería demasiado.

-Es bueno que este aquí-.

-Si, si que lo es-.

Sakura sonrió mientras una pequeña lagrima de tristeza salía de sus ojos, recordar a Yuki le provoco recordar a su padre, recordarlo siempre la hacía sonreír y llorar a la vez, siempre.

-Hola-.

Sakura elevo la cabeza, Sai acompañado de una preciosa chica, la regreso a la realidad. Los ojos perla de la chica la inspeccionaron y al final le sonrió como si fuera una muñeca.

-Hinata Hyuuga, mucho gusto. Creo que me caerás muy bien-.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Neji tomo la copa de vino tinto y con suma delicadeza comenzó a moverla en su mano, Tenten le miro detalladamente, era extraño que Neji estuviera ausente, así que sonrió y quito de las manos de Neji la capa de vino y le sonrió con una infinita calidez que el corazón de Neji tembló de puro gozo, cuanto amaba a esa mujer.

-¿Sonríes para mí?-.

Una sonrisa enigmática aparecía en el rostro de Neji y Tenten soltó una risita, ella era tan linda, pero no como una niña, Tenten era una mujer preciosa y llena de virtudes, sus ojos eran como el chocolate caliente y su preciosa piel relucía con la llama de las velas, su dentadura de perfectos dientes perfilados le regalaban una risa de ensueño, la ama tanto que a veces, sentía que no la merecía. Le agradaba de sobre manera que Tenten fuera un par de meses más grande que él, de verdad que la quería demasiado.

-Muchas gracias, Neji-.

-Mi prima regreso hoy, fui por ella al aeropuerto y luego me abofeteo-.

Tenten era de las mujeres que más le comprendía, pero ella jamás preguntaba un por qué y un cómo, a ella le gustaba que él mismo le dijera lo que pasaba.

-Yo… siento que ha sido por…-.

-Si, fue por el compromiso. Mi prima…-.

-Esta enamorada de ti-.

-Si… cuando le he dicho que yo de verdad te… quería… ella me ha abofeteado y se ha ido-.

-Tal vez debería verla de nuevo-.

-Supongo que si Hinata te ve… No lo sé, Ten… Hinata es… una niña, solo eso-.

Si, comparar a Tenten con Hinata era ridículo, porque Tenten era una mujer tan fuerte, definida, optimista, libre, tan mujer. Hinata era una mimada, una berrinchuda, una superficial, una niña. Lo único igual entre ellas era, sin duda alguna, que ambas eran mujeres.

En el fondo de su corazón, en lo más hondo de él, Tenten albergaba el sentimiento de la culpa, había conocido a Hinata sus vacaciones pasadas, y en el momento que se había presentado como amiga de Neji, Hinata la había visto como una amenaza, pero Tenten había tratado de hacerse su amiga, con un nulo éxito. Hinata simplemente no la había visto como nada bueno, realmente, Hinata le había ignorado de la forma más fría de lo que alguien lo hubiera hecho. Al final de la fiesta, Hinata le había dicho que se alejara de su primo, pero las cosas habían resultado así, Tenten no había pedido que sus padres arreglaran ese compromiso, ni mucho menos enamorarse de él, todo había surgido así.

-Pero es tú familia Neji, es importante que ella me acepte-.

-Ten… Aunque Hinata nunca te aceptara eso no me importaría-.

-Gracias Neji. Seguramente cuando Hinata encuentre a ese alguien especial, lo comprenderá todo-.

Neji respondió con un asentimiento de cabeza. Lentamente tomo la mano de Tenten y la beso con delicadeza, Tenten era todo lo que el siempre había deseado en una mujer, la verdad es que Neji jamás había creído eso de tu otra mitad, ni mucho menos de la mujer perfecta, es más, si creía que ella existiera, él pensaba que jamás la conocería, pero ahora, viendo el perfecto y ondulado cabello de Tenten podría creer todo eso.

-Te amo, Ten-.

Un suspiro por parte de Tenten le hizo delirar a él también, probablemente el jamás sería muy romántico o muy dedicado al amor, pero con Tenten, era un asunto aparte.

-Te amo, Neji-.

Él la ama, ella lo amaba, ¿se podía pedir más que un amor correspondido?

Probablemente… solo pedirle que estuviera por siempre a su lado.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sakura caminaba de un lado a otro, vagaba por las calles de Ginza, miraba a los autos que pasaban, a las personas o a los perros. Deseaba ir con Sasuke, pero a la vez no. Con el corazón palpitándole por el continuo caminar y por el calor. Con las manos entrelazadas detrás de su espalda se detuvo frente a un puesto de anillos, miro uno que le llamo la atención, era un bonito anillo color plata, con una bonita piedra color azul, no eran caros, realmente tampoco eran la gran cosa, pero eran lindos, su simplicidad era bonita.

-Déme ese por favor-.

Volteo cuando una gran mano blanca señalo el anillo que ella observaba y se asombro cuando Sasuke pago el anillo. Sasuke miro fijamente el anillo y enseguida le tomo la mano y comenzó a alejarse con ella. Era extraño, pensó Sakura, caminar con Sasuke tomada de la mano era asombroso, como una cita normal de adolescentes, la diferencia era que Sasuke llevaba un traje y ya no era un adolescente y que ella lloraba, no eran gruesas lágrimas ni mucho más lloraba por tristeza, es que era tan hermoso estar así con Sasuke que no podía evitarlo.

-Bonito anillo-.

-Eres un…-.

-Lo siento Sakura-.

-… sueño, eres un sueño-.

Sasuke apretó su agarre y prosiguió caminando con Sakura, podía sentir su cuerpo vibrar por el llanto, era tan extraño, ahora que se daba cuenta, sostener la mano de Sakura era lo único que deseaba hacer en ese momento, tomar su pequeña mano y protegerla, estar con Sakura era lo que deseaba, pero…

-Lo siento mucho Sakura-.

-Te amo Sasuke, de verdad, te amo-.

Cuando ayudo a entrar a Sakura a el auto y luego el entro por el otro lado la abrazo con fuerza, la apretó contra él y sintió la sedosa piel de sus brazos enredarse en su cuello, él también la quería, no sabía si la amaba o no, pero la quería, y eso era lo importante para él.

-Te quiero Sakura-.

-Eres mi sueño Sasuke, por favor, por favor, no me dejes-.

La primera gota callo en el parabrisas del _Volvo_ negro de Sasuke, pronto, gotas gruesas y continuas chocaron contra el parabrisas, Sakura separo sus pequeñas manos del cuello de Sasuke y las coloco en sus hombros, Sasuke coloco sus manos en sus mejillas y la beso. No quería un beso brusco, ni salvaje, ni sensual, solo quería acariciar sus labias hasta llegar a su corazón, solo quería saborear su aroma y sentir que sus labios se derretían como chocolate. Sakura descendió sus manos y apretó con sus largos dedos el saco, Sasuke descendió igual sus brazos y la abrazó por los costados, si diminuto cuerpo se amoldo a la perfección con el suyo y sintió los golpeteos del corazón de Sakura, era… como entrar en la plenitud que temía y esperar a salir y temer aun más.

Los vidrios empeñados y sus respiraciones agitadas era lo único que podía notar Sasuke, ni si quiera notaba el golpeteo de la lluvia. Sakura se apoyo en su pecho y él acarició su cabello.

-Dame tu mano-.

Sakura se separo de él y le tendió su mano, su pequeña y fina mano estaba calida. Sacó el anillo de su mano y lo coloco en su dedo anular.

-Yo, Sasuke Uchiha. Prometo cuidar, respetar, animar, adorar, darle todo lo que necesite a Sakura Haruno, y sobre todo, amarla como solo ella se lo merece-.

Con eso ultimo Sasuke rozo sus labios con los de Sakura y enseguida se separo, el anillo encajaba a la perfección en su mano, una lágrima descendió del ojo izquierdo de Sakura, una sonrisa apareció en su rostro, estaba tan feliz, tan viva y completa en ese momento que su corazón se había ablandado hasta el punto que eso le pareció lo más hermoso de la vida, tan hermoso que no pudo evitar llorar, no pudo evitar temblar de amor, una opresión en el pecho la llevo a llorar aun más fuerte, mientras lloraba sonreía, Sasuke sonrió de lado y la abrazo, solo en ese momento la opresión desapareció.

Con Sasuke jamás había sentido mariposas, ni que la tierra se movía, mucho menos que él era lo único del mundo. Con Sasuke siempre sentía una opresión en el pecho, como si el corazón le pidiera dolor por todo el amor que sentía por él, a veces dolía mucho, a veces sentía mucho la opresión, pero eso era superficial al sentimiento que tenía por Sasuke, ese dolor, ese agudo y profundo dolor, era todo el amor que sentía por Sasuke, Karin se lo había dicho.

_-Oh… Yo con Suigetsu solo siento algo calido. Pero lo que tu sientes es aun más fuerte más profundo, eso es, ser tocado por el amor-._

Y si en un momento sintió que Sasuke no la apreciaba, que Sasuke no la comprendía o que Sasuke era un egoísta…

Eso había desaparecido…

La lluvia se lo había llevado.

* * *

**Hmmm…**

**No sé cuanto tiempo fue, creo que si fueron dos semanas, no lo sé, creo que fue menos, pero aquí les dejo el onceavo capitulo. Pues que puedo decirles, solo que el próximo capitulo será… será un buen capitulo.**

**¿Les ha gustado?**

**Pues espero que si, porque ya saben, me encantan los reviews.**

**Espero subir el próximo capitulo en… no lo sé, dos semanas de nuevo, ya veremos, puede que sea más o menos.**

**Y Yunmoon se despide y les agradece todos sus reviews y a todos los que leen mi fic.**

_Sayonara_

_Yunmoon_


	12. Y que se lo lleve la lluvia II

**Disclaimer: **_Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son una obra de Masashi Kishimoto..._

* * *

_Cuando hablan desde un teléfono o lo que provenga de algún aparato eléctrico, (radio, televisor, etc) ó Resaltar palabras_

-Hablan los personajes-.

_Recuerdos ó fragmentos de conversaciones pasadas._

_**Pensamientos.**_

_**Inner Sakura.**_

(Comentarios míos XD)

* * *

**.:: Yunmoon ::.**

**.:: Yume ::.**

* * *

_**12º Sueño.**_

_**Y que se lo lleve la lluvia – II**_

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Cerró la puerta de un portazo dejando la palabra en la boca a su padre, ese ser egoísta y lleno de… agh, como lo detestaba. Subió a su Porsche amarillo, solo necesita alejarse unos cuantos kilómetros de ese asco de persona y, probablemente, se sentiría mejor. A su padre lo odiaba como a nadie más, lo odiaba porque él le obligaba a casarse con alguien que ella no amaba. Solo pensar en el sujeto que se casaría con ella lograba ponerle los pelos de punta. De improviso freno, miro a la izquierda y los ojos se le iluminaron, una pastelería. Ella amaba los pasteles, pero más que amarlos le gustaba hacerlos, como no se le había ocurrido, podía hacer un par de pasteles y un pay de limón y luego mandárselos a Neji y… No, nada de Neji, ella misma había dicho que iba a odiar a Neji, aunque le doliera ya no iba a pensar en él.

Volvió a la carretera y se detuvo en el primer supermercado que encontró, estaciono el auto y cerro dando un portazo, aun estaba muy molesta. Tomo un carrito de compras y se adentro al gran establecimiento. Se fue a la sección de dulces, ahí encontró la harina para hornear y ese tipo de cosas. Se detuvo en el área de comida chatarra, tomo algo de papas y galletas, hasta ese momento noto la sección de sopas instantáneas, su padre detestaba el ramen, solo por eso, tomo gran cantidad de paquetes y comenzó a meterlos al carrito.

-¡No! Por favor, no te lleves todos los de puerco-.

Alzo la vista con el ceño fruncido, y se sorprendió con lo que vio. El chico no debería tener menos de veinte, pero no podía pasar los veintidós o veintitrés. De cabello un tanto largo color rubio y unos ojos tan parecidos al cielo, el chico le rogaba con tal ímpetu que ella no pudo evitar asentir y pasarle varios paquetes. Cuando menos se dio cuenta ya estaba sonriendo, así que ella misma negó con la cabeza, pero aunque trato de no sonreír, la sonrisa no paro.

-Muchas, muchas, muchísimas gracias, la verdad es que amo el ramen de puerco… ammm-.

-Hinata-.

-Ah, Hinata-chan. Es un gusto…-.

En ese momento Hinata supo que quería a ese chico, Hinata era una niña mimada, y en ese momento lo que más quería era tener a ese chico y nada le impediría tenerlo, nunca antes había tenido ese sentimiento, ese sentimiento que le obligaba a quererlo solo para ella. Así que cortésmente acepto la mano que el chico le ofreció, el tenía que pertenecerle, esa sonrisa tan calida y esos ojos llenos de bondad no podían ser de nadie más que de ella.

-… Naruto, Namikaze Naruto-.

Y entonces Hinata supo que ese chico ya le pertenecía.

A fuera las grandes gotas de lluvia hicieron su aparición, junto con la noche.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Con brusquedad choco contra la pared blanca, aunque con la oscuridad solo podía verse de un color grisáceo. Sus piernas estaban entre las de Sasuke, trato de rodear su cintura, pero ella misma temió por la acción y solo pudo alzar un poco la pierna que estaba a su costado derecho, y Sasuke la tomo sin importarle nada, a ella tampoco le importo en ese momento. Fingiría si dijera que esa era el primer acercamiento que había tenido con algún chico, no, la verdad era que ella había tenido demasiados, pero jamás había llegado a acostarse con nadie, porque lo temía, pero gracias a todos esos acercamientos, ahora podía seguir un poco los pasos de Sasuke, eran tan salvajes y voraces que temía hacer algo equivocado, pero al menos la poca o mucha experiencia que tenía le daba un poco de seguridad.

Con manos expertas Sasuke tomo a Sakura de la cintura y la levanto solo un poco y ella envolvió con sus piernas su cadera, el impacto de sus sexos les lleno de un gozo, que Sasuke pretendió haber enloquecido. Sakura gimió bajito, pero lo suficientemente fuerte para que el soltará un gruñido, no, no le iba a hacer el amor, pero si que disfrutaría de esto.

Sakura comenzó a moverse y frotarse contra él, si de verdad quería cumplir eso de no hacerle el amor, ella debía de mantenerse quieta. Así que soltando un gruñido le tomo fuertemente de la cintura, Sakura le miro con ojos llenos de deseo, eso de no hacerle el amor se estaba yendo a la mierda. Jadeando la miro a los ojos, no supo si los ojos de Sakura eran verdes o negros, la poca luminosidad y el deseo oculto en ellos se lo negaba.

-Espera…-.

-No quiero esperar…-.

-Maldita sea… Deja de moverte-.

-No-.

Sakura rozo una vez más su sexo contra el de Sasuke, y sin más Sasuke sintió una dolorosa erección tras la tela de sus pantalones. Esto se estaba convirtiendo justamente en lo que él no deseaba, al menos no ahora. Con todo el esfuerzo sobre humano que pudo, separo a Sakura de él, ella le miro, y sin esperar respuesta, coloco una mano en el cuello de Sasuke, se coloco de puntitas y lo beso, Sasuke le ayudo a alcanzarlo y volvió a elevarla, ella enseguida envolvió con sus piernas su cadera, y enseguida sintió la enorme erección de Sasuke, llena de placer soltó un gemido.

-Te quiero… Sasuke…-.

Y Sasuke comprendió donde lo quería Sakura, porque él también deseaba estar ahí. Con el beso y los roses lo demás ya debería de ser inevitable, pero no, Sasuke era un hombre, y aunque le doliera no hacerle el amor en ese momento, la separo. Sakura entonces supo que el de verdad se estaba esforzando y con una sonrisa nerviosa se alejo de Sasuke, lo suficiente para que él pudiera tranquilizarse, era tan extraño, pero ella estaba de nuevo en el departamento de Sasuke, recorrió con la mirada la pared junto a la puerta y encontró el interruptor de la luz, lo encendió, sus ojos se acostumbraron a la luz y luego volteo a mirar a Sasuke, el seguía recargado en la pared.

-Sasuke…-.

-Estoy bien… solo… necesito una ducha…-.

-De acuerdo…-.

Sasuke se separo de la pared y comenzó a dirigirse a lo que, Sakura supuso, sería la alcoba, Sasuke iba a matarla, pero casi corriendo llego a su lado y lo abrazó por la espalda, estaba demasiado excitada para dejarlo ir, tenía ha Sasuke, más que dispuesto a hacer con ella lo que quisiera, de verdad que no quería dejarlo ir.

-No quiero esperar. Sabes lo extraño que se ve esto, yo, la chica, le pide a él chico, a ti, que le haga el amor, ¿no se supone que debería ser al revés?-.

Sasuke se volteo y le frotó la mejilla con un pulgar. –La diferencia es que esas cosas solo las dicen los adolescentes-.

-Bien, comprendo, si quiero que… hagas eso, tendré que esperar-.

-Exacto, tienes que esperar-.

-Ve a ducharte-.

-Claro-.

Sasuke se dio media vuelta y se metió a la alcoba, Sakura se sentó en el sofá frente a la pantalla y la encendió. De verdad que todo era muy extraño. Estuvo viendo la TV por unos diez minutos, varios pensamientos llegaron a su mente, desconectándola de todo. Pensó que dormir con Sasuke podría ser algo lindo, pero enseguida se dijo que eso sería mala idea, tal vez cinco días atrás eso hubiera resultado de lo más inocente, pero en ese momento, eso ya no era tan inocente.

-¿Por qué no? Solo dormiríamos-. Sakura negó con la cabeza. –Yo no lo tomare inocentemente-.

-Exacto, ya te lo dije, tu mente esta llena de pornografía-.

-¡Sasuke!-.

-Estoy bromeando. Ven, duerme conmigo-.

Sakura sonrió y apagó la pantalla y fue junto a Sasuke, tomo la mano que el le extendía y ambos entraron en la alcoba.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**.**

**.**

**.**

-… en ese momento Karin y Sakura-chan tomaron la arena de los botes y la arrojaron… cuando menos me di cuenta, Sara ya se había ido-.

Una risita escapo de Hinata, sabía que Sakura le iba a caer bien y esa tal Karin… ansiaba conocerla. Sin darse cuenta, ya había reído con él más de lo que había reído con nadie. Esa tal Sara… debía de aprender que nadie se metía con su prometido, Naruto era tan sorprendente, era esa parte de la perfección que era desconocida y casi inaccesible. Con la mano que no se encontraba sujetando su estomago tapo su boca, en un intento vano por acallar su risa, pero era imposible.

-No te rías Hinata-chan, Sara obligo a sus padres a rechazar la oferta que mi padre le había ofrecido, aunque valió la pena…-.

Cuando por fin pudo controlarse miro a Naruto, sus ojos brillaban mientras relataba sus vivencias, sonrió de nuevo sin notarlo, extrañamente se le estaban escapando muchas sonrisas con ese chico rubio. Naruto coloco sus brazos sobre la baranda del muelle al tiempo que recargaba el mentón ahí, Hinata estaba de igual forma, solo que ella no recargaba su mentón.

-A pesar que me hicieron muchas travesuras, las quiero mucho a las dos, no se que haría sin ellas… Jejeje… Mucho de hablar de mi, cuéntame sobre ti, Hinata-chan-.

-No tengo mucho que contar… bueno, solo un poco. Solo tengo una hermana, pero nunca conviví con ella, creo que me odia, no lo sé con exactitud. Mi padre también me odia, porque me fugue a Londres hace cinco años, así que me dijo que no regresara jamás a Japón, pero hace nada me dijo que tenía que regresar, así que veme aquí-.

-Ummm… ¿Por qué te fuiste de Japón? Bueno, no es necesario que me respondas Hinata-chan-.

-Pues… porque fui obligada a comprometerme sin conocer a mi prometido… Pero ahora que lo he conocido, estoy ansiosa por casarme con él-.

-¿Prometido? ¿Casarte? Hinata-chan, eres muy joven… cuantos años tienes… ¿Dieciocho? ¿Diecinueve?-.

-Gracias por el cumplido, pero tengo veinte y tú… Veinti… mmm ¿tres?-.

-Has dado en el blanco Hinata-chan. Yo también estoy comprometido con una chica… pero no me acuerdo de su nombre, no la conozco y se que no vivé en Japón, pero me dijeron que la conoceré en un par de días… No sé que pensar sinceramente…-.

-Pues… ¿Ver el lado positivo?-.

-Es posible. Veamos… busquemos lados positivos… Puede que sea guapa, que tenga una bonita actitud… que sea divertida… que sea inteligente, oh no, ahora mismo creo que estoy describiendo a ese tipo de "mujer perfecta"-.

-Está bien, creo que te mereces encontrar a alguien así-.

Hinata le sonrió abiertamente, Naruto le respondió la sonrisa con una esplendida sonrisa, su sonrisa era muy hermosa, le iluminaba solo verla, definitivamente, el tenía que pertenecerle. Se acerco a Naruto y entrecerró los ojos, en plan de coqueteo, acarició la mejilla derecha de Naruto y coloco todo el empeño que pudo para formar una de sus mejores sonrisas para flirteo y sin que lo notara, los ojos le brillaron.

-Te mereces eso y más… Naruto…-.

Naruto negó con la cabeza, y tomando delicadamente la mano de Hinata la separo de si. Hinata entrecerró los ojos en plan interrogativo.

-Lo siento Hinata-chan, pero… Quero respetar a mi prometida tanto como pueda. Puede que no la conozca, pero respetare a todas las mujeres importantes en mi vida y fuera de ella, por eso te respeto a ti también-.

Hinata sintió algo extraño, como esa adrenalina que te invade cuando estas en la sima de la montaña rusa o como el mareo que se siente cuando se a girado sobre si mismo varias veces. Eso… era lo más hermoso y sincero que había escuchado jamás. Su sonrisa se enterneció y casi sintió que la barrera de su frió corazón se derretía, ella probablemente no sabía que existía una barrera en su corazón, pero esa barrera estaba cayendo y solo había pasado un par de horas con Naruto.

-Creo que eres muy noble, quien sea tu prometida, debe de estar contenta de que tu seas su prometido-.

-Jajaja… Para Hinata-chan, no creo ser tan bueno, después de todo voy a casarme sin amarla, si ella lo supiera me odiaría-.

-No lo creo, yo creo que te comprendería-.

-Hinata-chan, espero que mi prometida pueda comprenderme tanto como tú-.

-Te lo aseguro-.

Hinata se acerco a Naruto y lo abrazo fuertemente, dudando un poco Naruto le respondió el abrazó. Hinata había decidido casarse con Naruto para vengarse de Neji, para dejarle en claro que no lo necesitaba y mucho menos deseaba que estuviera cerca de ella jamás, pero ahora deseaba tenerlo para ella, quería ser tan egoísta como pudiera con él, lo quería solo para ella y claro, no deseaba compartir sus sonrisas con nadie más, se pregunto en ese momento si se sentiría celosa de su hermana, claro que no, era solo su hermana. Se separo de Naruto después de deleitarse con su perfume dulzón, era como si su carácter se manifestara en olor, el era tan dulce y calido.

-¿Prometes que le sonreirás mucho?-.

-Claro Hinata-chan, te lo aseguro-.

-Tengo que irme… pero tengo la seguridad que nos veremos pronto-.

-Eso espero Hinata-chan-.

-Hasta entonces Naruto-.

-Hasta entonces-.

Hinata dio media vuelta y entro a su Porsche amarillo, quien lo diría, lo que su padre más detestaba sería lo que la haría conocer a ese chico. Dejo su Porsche en la entrada, con una indicación ordeno que se llevaran sus compras a la cocina y Jaine se encargó de llevarse el auto al estacionamiento, entró a la casa, ya se esperaba que su padre le esperaría con una cara larga, pero de seguro el se contentaría con su nueva respuesta. Hanabi le miraba con la nariz y los labios bien fruncidos, en una mueca de odio total, hace mucho le había dejado de importar lo que su familia pensaba de ella, Hanabi le dirigió una mueca de asco y se levanto precipitadamente y se fue despidiéndose educadamente de su padre e ignorándola a ella, ya se lo esperaba, eso y más.

-¿Dónde has estado?-.

-Ligando con un chico-.

-Hinata-. Dijo su padre en una clara muestra de reprensión.

-Estaba comprando un par de cosas. Y también con un chico-.

-No estoy para bromas y tú tampoco. Es tiempo que madurez Hinata-.

-Yo he madurado papá, pero no por ello e dejado de vivir, no como tú y ella-. Cuando dijo el "ella" Hiashi comprendió que se refería a Hanabi.

-Nosotros vivimos también Hinata, pero sabemos tomar buenas decisiones, Hanabi lo entiende, tú también deberías de hacerlo-.

-¿Cuándo conoceré a mi prometido?-. El rápido cambio de la conversación molesto a Hiashi.

-Dos días. No te permitiré cancelar nada-.

-No papá, no pensaba cancelar nada, me casare con él-.

Hiashi miro a Hinata, ella era tan bipolar, hace nada se había ido porque le había dicho que conocería a su prometido en dos días y ahora, le decía que no cancelaría nada.

-¿A quien conociste?-.

-A mi prometido, y lo quiero para mí-.

Hiashi sabía que su constante protección y la facilidad con la que Hinata había obtenido todo de él, era lo que la había vuelto egoísta y mimada, ella siempre obtenía lo que quería, pero jamás daba nada a cambio, nada. Ella sola tendría que comprender lo que implicaba querer obtener a alguien a forma de egoísmo y superficialidad, lo único bueno que podría sacar de Naruto Namikaze, o al menos lo que servía en ese momento, era que él no soportaba a las niñas mimadas y mucho menos egoísta, he aquí la tangente de todo, Naruto no conocía a su hija y probablemente el conseguiría lo que el siempre había querido conseguir, hacer madurar correctamente a Hinata.

-Ve a dormir Hinata-.

-Buenas noches-.

Hinata subió con pasos elegantes la escalera y la perdió de vista. Probablemente su decisión no era errónea, ya era hora que Hinata comprendiera que era tratar con esos Namikaze, ese tipo de personas que eran unos buena gente con un tipo de sinceridad atropelladora y los cuales sin si quiera saberlo, provocaban que tu sacaras tu verdadera personalidad o, en el caso de él y Hanabi, esconderla a un más.

Quien sabe que efecto habría obtenido Naruto en Hinata.

Sinceramente, eso no lo sabía.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**.**

**.**

**.**

-No, no te diré nada, solo te enojaras conmigo-.

-No inventes, solo te he preguntado ¿qué paso?-.

-Y yo te he dicho que no diré nada-.

-Sakura… vamos a casarnos, ¿puedes confiar en mí?-.

-Por supuesto que puedo, y por supuesto que confío en ti. Solo que se que no te llevas bien con ningún Amamiya-.

-¿Estuviste también con Sai?-.

-Bueno, yo no le ha llamado, el simplemente llegó de pronto, creo que Yuki le había hablado-.

Sasuke frunció el ceño, como detestaba a Yuki Amamiya, el problema de todo es que no comprendía bien lo que quería hacer, no entendía cuales eran las verdaderas intenciones de Yuki, y eso era lo frustrante, pelear y no saber porque peleaba.

-Ok. Creo que de verdad comenzare a resignarme y dejarte hacer lo que se te pegue en gana-.

-¡No!-. Soltó en forma de gruñido Sakura.

Sakura oculto la nariz en la curvatura de su cuello y comenzó a ronronear en su oído, Sasuke sonrió a penas y la acerco a él, Sakura enredo sus brazos en su cintura y entrelazo sus piernas debajo de las sabanas con las de Sasuke, estar así, junto con Sasuke, era algo delicioso.

-Me gusta que me limites, me gusta que te pongas celoso… me gusta todo de ti Sasuke-kun, no quiero que cambies nada, después de todo, me enamore de ti y pedirte cambiar sería algo egoísta de mi parte-.

Eran esos pequeños momentos en que él se sentía sorprendido, habían veces en las que Sakura era una infantil, pero unas cuantas otras en las que se mostraba razonable y comprensiva, ambas le gustaban mucho. Su padre le había dicho algo parecido antes, que cuando te enamoras de alguien te enamoras de todo de él y pedirle que cambiara porque así lo deseas era algo irrazonable, eso no se llamaba amor.

A veces no podía creer que Sakura le amara de verdad, ese tipo de sentimientos solían sentirse mucho después, después de la experiencia de varias relaciones, incluso él, no sabía si lo que sentía era realmente amor, o estaba punto de llegar a él. Pero como disfrutaba de la compañía de Sakura, siempre le hacía sentir bien, su compañía era agradable y su voz le gustaba, ella le gustaba mucho, él, probablemente ya la amaba.

-Te amo tal y como eres Sasuke-.

-¿Quieres casarte conmigo?-.

La pregunta le provoco separarse del cuello de Sasuke y mirarlo a los ojos. Él había conocido a muchas chicas, y muchas lo habían querido cambiar, muchas le pedían ser más cariñoso o más atento, muchas le pedían tantas cosas, el simplemente nunca hacía nada de lo que ellas le pedían. Sakura solo le pedía ser como era, era como si ella supiera todo lo que él quería, no quería perderla, nunca más quería hacer las cosas mal.

-Por supuesto, no podría aceptarlo de nadie más-.

-Yo también te amo-.

Sakura se preguntó muchas veces si Sasuke le diría alguna vez que la amaba, ya que siempre le decía, me gustas o te quiero, escucharlo decirle, por primera vez, que la amaba, fue algo que le hizo temblar de gozo y estremecerse en cada parte de su cuerpo, una descarga eléctrica paso por cada célula de su ser. Sasuke no debía de cambiar, lo amaba tal y como era, se había enamorado de ese Sasuke, había llegado hasta el extremo de enamorarse incluso de sus puntos negativos y egoístas.

-Sasuke…-.

La miro fijamente con ojos entrecerrados, Sakura hizo lo mismo, lentamente se acercaron y pegaron sus frentes, Sakura sonrió y Sasuke sonrió de lado, ambos cerraron los ojos, disfrutar la calidez del otro era algo que les gustaba mucho. Sasuke abrió los ojos y beso a Sakura, Sakura igual lo beso, los simples roces siempre le hacían sentir más que un beso apasionado, le gustaba sentir la boca de Sasuke moverse contra la suya, le gustaba mucho.

-Si sigues con esto… voy a enloquecer-.

-Ya estas loca-.

-Lo sé, de verdad te amo Sasuke… aunque no lo creas, te amo. Al principio, yo también pensé que solo me gustabas por tu físico, pero si fuera así, en este momento odiaría este contacto y la verdad es que me gusta mucho-.

-Así que Sakura Haruno también puede ser sincera-.

-Aunque no lo creas, la otra Sakura, también era real. Ambas lo son, solo que una suele estar más que la otra-.

-Hmp… me gustan ambas-.

-¿Te atraigo físicamente?-.

La pregunto lo tomo por sorpresa, bien, debía de ser sincero ahora, ya no quería hacer nada mal, no con ella.

-Mucho-.

-Eso me agrada, espero que pasen unos tres años más y veras que babearas por mí-.

Si, se imaginaba que así sería.

-Hmp… Con que estamos humildes, ¿no?-.

-Lo siento, recuerda que sigo siendo una niña, gran pervertido-.

-Oh vamos, no es como si tu de verdad lo quisieras así-.

-Por supuesto que no, me gusta tal y como es ahora, y no deseo que nada cambie… Aunque casarnos no esta mal-.

-Nunca escuche que un adolescente quisiera romper su libertad con una boda-.

-La diferencia es que yo amo a la persona con la que voy a estar, así que quiero pasar mi libertad con esa persona-.

-Hablando de libertad y persona especial… ¿Cuándo sales de vacaciones?-.

-¡Es verdad! ¡Mañana! ¿Me invitas a festejar mis vacaciones?-.

-¿Cómo quieres festejar?-.

-Toca algo para mí, ¿puedes?-.

-Claro, mañana iré por ti temprano-.

-No, no llegues tan temprano, estaré con mis amigos, así que no quiero hacerte esperar-.

-Es cierto… ¿No prefieres festejar con ellos?-.

-No, para nada, quiero festejar contigo, y con nadie más-.

Sasuke sonrió y ahora el acerco la nariz al cuello de Sakura, sonrió contra su piel y le beso la clavícula, su cremosa piel fue como seda al contacto, su olor era natural, olía a shampoo y mora azul, era delicioso el aroma, era mora azul, como la de la goma de mascar, un olor penetrante y delicioso.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Lira tenía los ojos bien abiertos, comenzó a hiperventilar y luego negó con la cabeza rápidamente, entrecerró los ojos pero aunque trato de regular su respiración no pudo, estaba muy exaltada, sentía una opresión en el estomago y en los pulmones, era tan fuerte que le dolía la garganta.

-Espera… creo que… esto es algo que no me esperaba…-.

-Lo siento Lira, pero es seguro que Sakura… se entere pronto-.

-No… Ella debe casarse primero… solo un poco más, por favor-.

-No, yo ya no puedo hacer nada, es su derecho-.

Lira soltó un grito que se reprimió en su reseca garganta. –No, el no tiene ningún derecho, él provoco todo-.

-Nunca dijeron nada Lira, ante la ley, es su derecho-.

-Pero… ¡El ha tratado de secuestrarla! ¡Mató a mi esposo! ¡No tiene ningún derecho!-.

-Puede que para ti no lo tenga, pero el no fue quien mato a Tashiro, y eso lo sabes muy bien, ni si quiera el sabe sobre los secuestros-.

-Pero… Lo siento. Tú has cuidado de Sakura todo este tiempo y yo te estoy haciendo todavía hacer esto, lo siento mucho-.

-Está todo bien, de verdad no importa. Solo me preocupa el como vaya a presentarse ante Sakura. Pero detenerlo es algo que yo ya no voy a hacer, el no fue el culpable de la muerte de Tashiro, puede que los intentos de secuestro tampoco, recuerda que él no estaba con posibilidades de hacer nada si no estaba cerca-.

-Lo sé. Solo que… temo lo que pueda decirle… Tengo miedo, Kakashi-.

-Lira, lo siento, pero es imposible detenerlo, él ya sufrió bastante su error-.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**.**

**.**

**.**

-No inventes Sakura, no puedes faltar, no nos vamos a ver en un bien tiempo-.

-Lo siento chicos, pero de verdad no puedo-.

-Te estas volviendo una aguada Sakura, la verdad que poca-.

-Hey, que sería la primera vez que falto, van a tener que perdonarme, pero es importante para mí-.

-Ok, pero a cambió nos compraras pizza a todos, así que recuérdalo-.

-Vale, lo haré así…-. Sakura desvió la vista a la calle y el rostro se le ilumino cuando un auto negro se estaciono frente a la escuela. –Tengo que irme, los veré después-.

-Nada de después, en navidad nos veras-.

-¡Cierto! Les enviare una invitación, haré una fiesta de navidad en mi casa, todos están invitados, solo les mandaré las invitaciones después-.

-¡Entonces si que te perdonamos!-.

-Si, bueno… ¡Me voy!-.

Sakura se despidió de todo y salió corriendo, ya cuando llegó a lado del auto subió corriendo y le sonrió a Sasuke.

-Has llegado justo a tiempo-.

-¿Por qué?-. Sakura le dio un beso en la boca y Sasuke arranco el auto.

-Temía decirles sobre el compromiso… estuve apunto de soltarlo-.

-Vamos a celebrar tus vacaciones, ¿bien?-.

-¡Perfecto! ¿Tocar, verdad?-.

-Ya te dije que si…-.

-¿Tocaras la que solías tocar cuando era niña?-.

-Si lo quieres-.

-Si-.

Sakura sonrió abiertamente mientras miraba felizmente al frente, Sasuke sonrió, separo una mano del volante y tomo la mano de Sakura, sorprendida miro los movimientos de Sasuke, él en ningún momento despego la vista de enfrente, alzo su mano junto con la de Sakura y beso su dorso. Sakura sonrió calidamente y dejo caer la cabeza en el hombro de Sasuke, de verdad lo quería tal y como era, lo quería mucho, lo amaba mucho.

-No puedo creer, que tú, de verdad me quieras… simplemente que me vieras como tu hermana ya era algo sorprendente, gracias-.

-No te sorprendas tanto… Es muy fácil aprender a quererte… Supongo que tuve suerte de que te hubieras enamorado de mí… Si te hubieras enamorado de cualquier otro estoy seguro que él también se hubiera enamorado de ti… me lo imagino, de verdad que lo imagino-.

-Quiero hacer "eso" contigo Sasuke-kun… no ahora, pero quiero que sea contigo-.

-No abuses de mi confianza, Sa-ku-ra-.

-Jajaja… Sasuke-kun, si te dijera que… no sé… en dos días me iré para siempre… ¿Te casarías conmigo mañana?-.

-Por supuesto-.

Dijo sin pensarlo ni un segundo. Sakura se mordió el labio inferior, esa había sido una respuesta demasiado clara, demasiado rápida, pero demasiado alucinante, agradable, le hacía sentir importante para Sasuke.

-¿Y si te dijera que hicieras el amor conmigo, lo harías?-.

-… Probablemente. Pero deja las suposiciones, ¿bien?-.

-Bien, solo tenía curiosidad. Recuerda que así soy-.

-Lo sé… lo sé-.

Sasuke detuvo el coche en la entrada de su casa. Ayudo a bajar a Sakura y luego ambos fueron a la entrada, Sakura recorrió la casa con los ojos, llevaba mucho tiempo que no veía esa casa, ella había estado en esa casa como si fuera suya, con pequeños saltitos se encamino a la planta de arriba y luego se dirigió al cuarto de Sasuke, seguía estando en el mismo sitio, incluso estaba tal y como lo dejo, pero en lugar de haber ropa de adolescente, había trajes y algunas prendas informales, al parecer Sasuke pasaba debes en cuando a su antigua casa. Se sentó en la cama y luego se dejo caer.

-Amo tu cama… me encanta-.

Incluso, a pesar que Sasuke ya no la usara, la cama seguía teniendo su olor, naturaleza con shampoo y un toque de limón, era tan delicioso. Sasuke la miro y luego se acerco a ella y sin que Sakura lo motora, acerco la mano a su rostro, ella tenía los ojos cerrados, en un rápido movimiento apretó la nariz de Sakura y esta abrió los ojos sorprendida, ligeramente aturdida.

-¡Sasuke-kun!-.

-Lo siento, no pude evitarlo-.

-Eres de lo peor… Sasuke-kun-.

-Vamos Sakura, solo estaba jugando-.

-Tengo que vengarme-.

Así que Sakura se puso de pie, se acercó a Sasuke, coloco sus manos en sus hombros y se coloco de puntitas, inconscientemente Sasuke se inclino un poco, cuando sus respiraciones se tocaron, Sakura desvió rápidamente el rostro y mordió el lóbulo de la oreja de Sasuke, Sasuke abrió los ojos y un gran sonrojo apareció en todo su rostro, Sakura se separo con una sonrisa y lo miro colocar rápidamente una mano en su oído.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?-. Pregunto… algo… muy nervioso-

-¿Te pille?-.

-¡Sakura!-.

-Venganza-.

Sasuke frunció el ceño y soltó un gruñido, pero con ese sonrojo en su perfecto rostro solo provoco que Sakura sonriera gustosa. Escucho como algo golpeaba el cristal de la alcoba y volteo el rostro, se trataba solo de la lluvia, había escuchado que varias lluvias afectarían Tokio, y como siempre era verdad, los labios de Sasuke sobre los suyos la regresaron a la realidad, entrecerró los ojos y luego comenzó a cerrarlos lentamente mientras sus manos se enredaban alrededor a su cuello, sintió como las grandes manos de Sasuke le rodeaban la cintura y luego ambos cayeron a la cama.

Lentamente Sasuke la beso, sus besos eran deliciosos y sus manos alrededor de su cintura la hicieron sentir protegida y querida, Sakura pensó que… si se fuera para siempre de su lado probablemente lloraría, sería muy infeliz.

Pero los pensamientos abandonaron su consciente para pasar a su subconsciente, Sasuke se separo lentamente y pego su frente con la de ella, Sakura le sonrió, Sasuke le regreso la sonrisa, sus manos se separaron de su cuello y bajaron a la cintura de Sasuke, a pesar que Sasuke trataba de no aplastarla sentía un peso sobre ella, su aroma y su cuerpo se fundaron con el suyo, los latidos del corazón de Sasuke se amoldaron a los suyos, una tranquilidad la inundo y cerro los ojos despacio.

Ahí, en la habitación de Sasuke, durante ese abrazo se había sentido más que amada.

-Esto Sakura… esto de verdad es hacer el amor-.

Y Sakura no pudo estar más de acuerdo con él, ellos de verdad estaban haciendo el amor, lo comprendió en ese momento, hacer el amor debía de ser así, sentirte profundamente amada por la persona que amabas, sentirla cerca y estar fusionada a ella, sentirte protegida, sentirte segura, ahora lo comprendía.

-Esto es… mejor de lo que pensaba-. Dijo ella, a pesar que no quería hablar.

-Si… es mucho mejor-.

Porque Sasuke había tenido sexo muchas veces, había estado en la cama de muchas y pocas realmente le habían hecho sentir en casa, realmente jamás había llegado a eso. Con Sakura a su lado se sentía en casa, la calidez de su cuerpo infantil le quito el frió que sentía en las manos y si llovía no lo veía, no lo escuchaba.

Y si en algún momento alguno creyó que podía vivir sin el otro ya no lo veían seguro, realmente ya no era posible.

Cada mal pensamiento, cada mal recuerdo había ido desapareciendo conforme pasaba el tiempo. Y eso era justo lo que ambos querían en ese momento y…

Que se lo lleve la lluvia.

* * *

_Yo…_

_Jajaja… creo que esta vez tarde… dos semanas. Lo siento mucho, pero había tenido muchos trabajos y hoy tuve dos exámenes seguidos, y uno de ellos era de contabilidad… pero creo que me ha ido bien, no lo se. _

_Este es la segunda parte de este capitulo y aun hay una tercera, que es la ultima parte, es hasta ese momento que comprenderán porque el titulo es ese._

_Como verán, Hinata es una caprichosa y quiere que su nuevo juguete sea Naruto, veremos que tal reacciona Naruto con eso._

_Pues, si las cosas van también como parecen, el próximo capitulo será en una semana, espero ansiosamente que todo salga muy bien._

_Así que Yunmoon se despide._

**Sayonara**

**Yunmoon**


	13. Y que se lo lleve la lluvia III

**Disclaimer: **_Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son una obra de Masashi Kishimoto..._

* * *

_Cuando hablan desde un teléfono o lo que provenga de algún aparato eléctrico, (radio, televisor, etc) ó Resaltar palabras_

-Hablan los personajes-.

_Recuerdos ó fragmentos de conversaciones pasadas._

_**Pensamientos.**_

_**Inner Sakura.**_

(Comentarios míos XD)

* * *

**.:: Yunmoon ::.**

**.:: Yume ::.**

* * *

_**13º Sueño.**_

_**Y que se lo lleve la lluvia – III**_

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Muchas veces se lo había imaginado, con sus grandes y vivases ojos verdes le sonreiría mientras le decía "Nii-san". La vería saltar de un lugar a otro mientras una amplia sonrisa cubría su precioso rostro, sin duda sería preciosa. Su rosado cabello se mecería con el viento, mientras tal vez comía un helado o algún pastel, quien sabe, pero eso no importaba demasiado ahora. Ella sería perfecta, educada, sutil, afable, decente, inteligente, ágil, perfecta.

Pero la había visto muchas veces en otros lados, verla saltar como vil niño. La había visto reír a carcajadas y comer pizza con poco cuidado y en lugares poco higiénicos. Eso lo había molestado. La había visto pintarse el cabello y la sangre le había ardido, era un honor tener el cabello rosado, porque después de ella, solo había una persona más con ese cabello y lamentablemente estaba muerta.

Pero lo peor había sucedido después de la muerte del imbécil perdedor, del tal Tashiro Haruno, solo pensar en su nombre le daba asco.

Tashiro no había sido su culpa, el jamás quiso que muriera a pesar que lo odiaba, es más, el había querido que Tashiro y ella salieran ilesos, no la quería ver dañada, no la quería ver así de dolida, no quería, pero había actuado demasiado tarde y al final, Tashiro Haruno había muerto y la tristeza había dejado huella en ella, era doloroso verla así.

Pero sabía que había algo más importante que eso y era saber que había dejado ese hombre para ella, sabía que Tashiro no se iba con juegos, Tashiro sabía toda la verdad, Tashiro haría todo para que ella siguiera siendo engallada.

Y no se equivoco.

Un año después pudo saberlo.

Tashiro pedía que ella se casara a los dieciocho.

No lo iba a permitir.

Jamás.

Pero su padre estaba tan mal que no podía hacer mucho, era una u otra, no podía con las dos. Era estar con su padre cuidándolo o estar con ella, no podía hacer las dos. Así que decidió por hacer la primera, pero trato de verla a ella, aún le quedaba tiempo, sabía que podría esperar un poco, el testamente se lería dentro de cuatro años más.

Pero su padre no mejoraba, empeoraba más y eso le dolía…

Tuvo que dejarlo irse a Inglaterra, el se quedo en Japón cuidando de ella.

Comenzaba a pensar que de verdad no podría con eso, ella estaba demasiado lejos y sabía que Kakashi solo le impedía verla, lo sabía, estaba cien por ciento seguro, pero Kakashi era un amigo de la familia, uno muy importante, no podía ignorarlo y ya.

Así que sabía que tenía que tener un aliado y no uno cualquiera y una llamada desde Japón fue directa a Francia.

-Yuki… necesito tu ayuda-.

Si, esas habían sido las palabras exactas, Yuki había aceptado, ese era una promesa que se había hecho hace mucho tiempo, solo que Yuki no estaba en disposición de cumplir, hasta hace poco ella pudo.

Y Yuki entro en acción casi al instante.

Y ahora que sabía quien era el que se casaría con ella supo que debía de actuar rápido.

Ese día tomo la decisión, iría por ella.

Ya no podía esperar más, nunca más.

Ella era su familia.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**.**

**.**

.

Sakura miro maravillada a Sasuke, un aura de glamour invadía todo el cuarto, con solo haber tocado la primera cuerda, estaba hechizada por el maravilloso sonido del violín de Sasuke, he ahí sus ganas de seguir aprendiendo a tocar el piano, ella siempre se había quejado que no podía tocar el piano y que por eso ya no quería aprender, pero cuando había escuchado a Sasuke aprender a tocar el piano se había vuelto su sueño, quería algún día tocar junto con él y que su sonido con el de Sasuke se fusionara, ese era uno de sus grandes deseos.

-¿Y bien? Debo decirte que hace mucho que no he tocado un violín-.

-Pero que dices, es hermoso-.

-Hmp… ¿alguna otra idea?-.

-Yuuki no uta-.

-Esa si que casi no la recuerda… déjame ver que puedo hacer-.

Sasuke comenzó a tocar cuerdas al azar, y entonces se detuvo y miro a Sakura con una sonrisa, lo había recordado.

-¿Quieres cantar?-.

-Si-.

Recordaba cuando Sasuke tocaba y ella cantaba junto con esa melodía, ella decía que esa era su canción, porque Sasuke solo la tocaba con ella, además que él siempre había alegado que esa melodía estaba hecha para su voz.

-¿Lista?-.

-Si-.

Sakura sonrió juguetonamente, coloco una mano en su pecho y cerro los ojos

**.**

_Lalala uta wo utaou_

_kao age kokoro no mama utaou_

_akirame jaikenai_

_dekinai koto nande nai yuuki no uta_

_dare ni mo makenai_

_yume ga aru_

_arukidasou mune hatte_

_watashi dake no michi ga aru_

_shinjiru no sahontasa_

_dakai yama ga ja noshite mo_

_ganbatte nori koe yo_

_watashi ni nara dekiru sa kiseki oko so_

**.**

_**[Shugo chara/Yuuki no uta]**_

**.**

Sasuke termino la melodía y la miro suspirar, el sonrió y luego soltó una risita, Sakura abrió los ojos y solo en ese momento se dio cuenta que los había cerrado, sonrió, esa canción le traía buenos recuerdos. Se sentó en el banquillo del piano y con una mano le indicio que se acercara.

-¿Tocamos juntos?-.

-Estaba esperando que dijeras eso-.

Y como Sakura lo dijo, el precioso sonido del violín de Sasuke se unió al de su piano, soltó una risita ahogada y casi quiso llorar, de verdad que era un bonito sonido. No supo cuanto tiempo estuvieron tocando juntos, pero fue bastante, ya que cuando menos lo notó el crepúsculo ya estaba cerca, dejo todo en su sitio y salieron de la sala de música de Sasuke. Ya pasaban las once de la noche cuando estaban frente al televisor y Sakura sobre las piernas de Sasuke se dedicaba a admirar una comedia de romance, era divertida.

-Ahora que vemos tonterías. Naruto me dijo que te llevara mañana a su fiesta-.

-Si, Karin también me lo dijo-.

-Y… ¿qué piensas sobre eso?-.

-Me gustaría que Naruto se casara con alguien que el quisiera, pero supongo que esta es nuestra maldición, casarnos con la persona que realmente no esperamos-.

-Supongo…-.

-A veces siento que yo tengo mucha suerte, tú y yo vamos a casarnos y nos queremos… Me gustaría que todos tuvieran nuestra suerte-.

-Quien sabe, y en una de esas Naruto se enamora de su prometida. Al igual que tus padres o los míos… ¿no crees?-.

-Si, puede ser-.

-Deja de pensar en Naruto. El ha vivido sabiendo eso, así que déjalo, no creo que quiera que estés así por él-.

-Lo sé…-.

Levanto la cabeza de las piernas de Sasuke y se sentó a horcajadas en él y luego recargo la cabeza en su pecho, Sasuke no tardo en acariciar el cabello de Sakura, el cabello de Sakura tenía ese olor que le gustaba, a flores, y un ligero olor a mora azul, le encantaba el olor de Sakura. La mano que no acariciaba su cabello subía y bajaba por la espalda de ella, mientras, Sakura metía las manos en su camisa y rodeaba la cintura desnuda de Sasuke, le gustaba calentar la fría piel de Sasuke.

Lo que resto de la noche se la pasaron entre besos y caricias dulces, Sakura sabía que si Sasuke o ella se pasaban con las caricias y los besos, sin duda terminarían mucho peor que la ultima vez, aunque ella no le parecía una mala idea, sabía que Sasuke volvería a finalizar todo, así que tuvo que resignarse, a pesar de todo…

Esa noche lluviosa fue la mejor de su vida.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Naruto dejo caer la cabeza al momento que Karin masajeaba sus hombros, le sonrió y continúo con su masaje. Naruto soltó un suspiro flojo, estaba agotado, estaba cansado. Karin dejo de hacer el masaje y entonces se sentó frente a Naruto.

-No quiero que te cases, no así-.

-Ya hablamos de esto, Karin-.

-Lo sé, pero… ¡No quiero! Te mereces algo mejor que eso, ¡y tu lo sabes!-.

Naruto sonrió y le acarició la cabeza y luego se levanto de su lugar. –Karin… Quiero hacerlo-.

Karin asintió y Naruto se fue. No era que de verdad detestara todo, bueno, si lo detestaba, Naruto era la única persona que de verdad sabía se merecía todo, comprometerse y casarse con una chica que no conocía y que probablemente –porque nadie que no se conoce puede considerarse el amor de tu vida- no le gustaría jamás era algo que no aceptaba, esa chica, tenía que saber quien era esa chica. Había escuchado su nombre, Hinata Hyuga, la chica más mimada y superficial, según Hanabi, si ese era el caso… entonces… ¡Esa chica no se merecía a su hermano!

-Ya tenga que matarla… no le daré a Naruto-.

Saltó de la cama y bajo rápidamente, hizo una mueca de reprobación cuando vio como su perfecta sala estaba inundada de flores, todas las flores que serían acomodadas en el salón de fiestas. Tomo una rosa blanca y la miro detenidamente, al menos esa chica debía de ser guapa, porque si mínimo no cumplía eso, definitivamente ella no merecía a su hermano.

Karin siempre había imaginado que la chica de su hermano sería perfecta, de una bonita sonrisa y delicada figura, de un cariño inmenso y de una humanidad igual, sería sin duda la chica perfecta, a la que Naruto pudiera confiar a sus hijos y su propia vida, a una chica a la cual, sin duda, Naruto pudiera decirle amor y sonreírle con cariño.

Lo sabía, pedía demasiado.

Pero aun eso quedaba corto para Naruto.

Naruto era esa parte de la perfección, desconocida y que es poco accesible, esa chica debía de ser igual.

O si no simplemente no la quería como parte de su familia.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sakura frunció el ceño, le gustaba el azul, pero el plateado también era lindo, pero con el plateado lucía más pálida… pero el azul… frunció de nuevo el ceño mientras colocaba una mano bajo su mentón, no podía decidirse, ambos vestidos le gustaban muchos… pero ella veía que sería mejor uno de un tono más fuerte, así que se decidió, iría a comprar otro y punto, desato el nudo del albornoz y coloco en su cuerpo semi desnudo una falda café claro y una blusa color rojo, salió lentamente de la alcoba y vio a Sasuke sentado en el sofá, con una sonrisa picara se acerco a él y lo abrazó por la espalda, sonrió tiernamente cuando Sasuke coloco una mano sobre el brazo que rodeaba su cuello.

-Sasuke-kun… ¿Me llevas a comprar un nuevo vestido?-.

-¿Qué hay con el plateado y el azul?-.

-Son colores claros, quiero uno más fuerte-.

-Bien, vamos por un nuevo vestido… Aunque en mi opinión, desnuda te verías mil veces mejor…-.

-¡Sasuke-kun!-.

-Era broma…-. Sasuke volteo el rostro y le acarició la mejilla y le beso la mejilla.

-Mira que saliste pervertido… Sa-su-ke-kun-.

Sasuke sonrió. -¿Y apenas te enteras?-.

Sakura se sonrojo, y Sasuke soltó una carcajada mientras se levantaba soltándose de los brazos de Sakura, ella era una preciosidad, Sakura era un diamante en bruto, era… la chica de su vida.

-Eres toda inocencia… Vamos, antes que me arrepienta-.

-Eres tan ma…-.

Sasuke la elevo en sus brazos y la cargo, la callo con un beso y Sakura lo miro con los ojos entrecerrados, hipnotizada, Sasuke sonrió de lado, siempre le había fastidiado que por un beso las mujeres se pusieran como locas, Sakura tenía una reacción distinta, se quedaba quieta y sus ojos se iluminaban, como si se llenaran de más vida, las de las otras solían llenarse de deseo.

-Sasuke-kun… te amo… Jijiji… te amo mucho…-.

-Vamos boba-.

Abrió lentamente la puerta de su departamento y las miradas de unos ancianos se inyectaron en ellos, los ancianos sonrieron con picardía y Sakura se sonrojo, ¿por qué ancianos? Casi podía ver en sus ojos una historia de amor y verlos a ambos de esa forma sin duda los habían llevado a sus viejos recuerdos. Sasuke sonrió mientras dejaba bajar a Sakura, tomo su pequeña mano entre las suyas.

-Molesta…-.

Sakura sonrió y un sonrojo de ternura apareció en sus mejillas, apretó el agarre de sus manos y decidió juntarse aun más a Sasuke. Cuando salieron del dichoso lugar, Sasuke convirtió su mirada en una molesta, el imbécil ese estaba ahí, maldita sea y el que se imaginaba que jamás en su vida lo vería, pensó rápidamente en lo que pudiera hacer para evitar que Sakura lo viera, pero demasiado tarde, él ya los había visto.

-¿Sakura?-.

-¡Sai!-.

Ver la sonrisa en el rostro de Sakura era algo que le alegraba, pero cuando ella se la dirigía a otro… Dios, tenía ganas de golpearlo hasta que olvidara que ella le había sonreído.

-¡Sai! ¡Hola!-.

-Sakura, ¿qué haces por aquí? Oh… Sasuke-san-.

-Hmp… Hola-. Fue obligado a saludarlo al ver que Sakura le miraba mal.

-Estaba… con Sasuke-kun-. Dijo notablemente sonrojada.

Sai se vio forzado a sonreír. –Y… ¿A dónde ibas?-.

-A comprar un vestido para la cena de Naruto-.

-Cierto-.

Los ojos de Sakura se iluminaron. -¿Yuki-nechan ira?-.

-Probablemente-.

-¿Tu iras?-.

-Si-.

-¡Que bien! Hace mucho que no te veía… Quería verte, para pedirte que me siguieras enseñando… Ya sabes… te admiro Sai-.

Sasuke alzo una ceja, ¿lo admiraba? ¿A ese rarito copia barata? Ja, como no. Hizo una mueca de disgusto y volteo el rostro, automáticamente se excluyo de esa estúpida conversación. Pero Sakura debía simplemente de fastidiarlo, si, Sakura parecía tan inocente cuando hablaba con ese sujeto…

-¿Verdad, Sasuke-kun?-.

-Ah… Si…-.

-¿Ves? Sasuke-kun al igual que yo piensa que tú eres simplemente muy bueno tocando el piano-.

No, Sasuke no lo creía, por Dios, ¡si nunca lo había escuchado!

-Y deberías escuchar a Sasuke-kun tocar el violín… Es… ¡Increíble!-. Sakura rió, Sai sonrió para ella y Sasuke rodó los ojos. –Cuando era pequeña, Sasuke-kun tocaba siempre para mí, siempre me gusto el sonido que transmitía su violín… Probablemente fue eso lo que termino por provocar que me gustara tanto-.

Sai abrió los ojos sorprendido y Sasuke sonrió de lado, tiernamente. Sakura cubrió su boca, se sonrojo al máximo y desvió su mirada de la de Sai… Eso había sido sumamente vergonzoso, no era que le avergonzara estar enamorada de Sasuke, no, eso le gustaba mucho, pero confesárselo tan abiertamente a Sai, pero ahora frente a Sasuke, porque ya se lo había dicho esa vez en el parque, había sido muy bochornoso, entonces sintió un brazo que le rodeaba el cuello y el olor penetrante de la fina colonia de Sasuke, su delicioso shampoo se impregnaba en todas partes de él.

-Nos tenemos que ir, te veremos en la noche… Sai-.

-Aah… uhm… s-si-.

Sakura se despidió con una leve reverencia aun en los brazos de Sasuke y luego se dejo arrastrar por él. Sasuke sonrió cuando entro en el auto y luego dejo escapar una risita, Sakura le miro muy sonrojada, bufo y luego desvió la mirada, se cruzo de brazos e inflo sus mejillas, aun se sentía abochornada.

-Ah si que… ¿te gustan los músicos?-.

-¡No! Solo me gusta como tocas tú…-. Su susurro se hizo tan pequeño que termino en un murmullo, Sasuke soltó otra risita…

-Oh… ahora lo comprendo, solo te enamoraste de mi violín…-. Sakura volteo a mirarlo y su mandíbula se desencajo… Sasuke era tan…

-Hermoso…-.

-¿Eh?-. Sasuke volteo a mirarla, no había alcanzado a escucharla por estar riéndose, su perfecto perfil provoco que Sakura desviara la mirada, no podía ser posible que el fuera tan atractivo… no era justo, ella no era tan guapa como él. Sasuke casi pudo oír sus pensamientos, Sakura era muy estúpida, Sakura era sumamente guapa y probablemente, en un par de años… tres tal vez dos o menos, ella lo sería mucho más, su cuerpo apenas se estaba formando, que más podía decir, apenas contaba con diecisiete, aun no era una mujer, pero ya no era una niña.

-No es justo… tu eres demasiado guapo Sasuke-kun y yo…-.

-Eres hermosa…-.

-Eso no es cierto… Tu eres guapo y alto y… yo solo soy escuálida y pálida y…-.

-Eres una chiquilla muy tonta… ¿Qué ha pasado con el gran autoestima…?-.

-Es… es cierto Sasuke-kun… eres demasiado, para cualquiera-.

-Eso puede ser cierto… pero recuerda que… tu eres mi lado perfecto… lo único que yo quiero para mi, lo único que puede ser para mí-.

Sasuke sonrió cuando el sonrojo estuvo cubriendo las orejas de Sakura, suponiendo que estaba avergonzada, sonrió, aun no podía creer que esa chica tuviera todo el valor para desnudarse frente a él, trago saliva, recordó ese día de nuevo, mierda, ese era un bonito recuerdo… un bonito recuerdo de lo más pervertido. Sasuke trago saliva.

-¿Sucede algo?-.

-Na-nada-.

-No te veo muy convencido Sasuke-kun-.

-Tsk… de verdad, nada-.

-Okay…-.

-…-.

-Algo te pasa…-.

-Hmp… No-.

-Entonces… ¿si me desnudo frente a ti no te molesta?-.

-¡Sakura! Eres una mocosa impertinente-.

-¡Así que es eso! Sasuke-kun, lamento haber hecho eso… No pretendía que estuvieras así-.

-Hmp… ¿Qué pretendías con eso?-.

Bueno pregunta.

Si le dijera que pretendía calentarlo y que con ello él aceptara sus sentimientos… no parecía ser una buena respuesta.

-No lo sé, estaba actuando sin pensar bien las cosas-.

-Hmp…-.

-Has dicho muchos "hmp" Estoy segura que algo te perturba, antes siempre hacías eso cuando te enojabas con Naruto o con tu hermano-.

-Es sobre Yuki Amamiya, hace ya tiempo no la he visto… eso me preocupa-.

-¿Por qué?-.

-Siempre que regresa hace cosas innecesarias y me molesta que las haga-.

-Oh, ya veo-.

-Llegamos-.

Sakura salió del vehiculo con ayuda de Sasuke, se adentraron a la boutique y ella fue a la sección de vestidos, Sasuke se quedo sentado en unas sillas, maldiciendo el haber aceptado ir a un lugar que le aburría tanto, era comprensible, Sakura le gustaba. Soltó el aire con frustración, Sakura era tan boba, y además berrinchuda, pero era bonita y le gustaba su risa, su risa era bonita…

Sakura era bonita. Eso ya estaba confirmado.

Sakura era boba. Eso ya estaba confirmado.

También era algo infantil, y algo madura cuando se lo proponía, además que era muy inocente con algunas personas, con las que no podía comportarse como era realmente.

Sakura era infantil. Confirmado.

Sakura no era tan abierta como parecía. Confirmado.

-¡Sasuke-kun!-.

Sakura era una gritona. Confirmado.

-Hmp-.

-Ven, tienes que ver como me veo-.

Sakura era una vanidosa. Confirmado.

Se encamino a los vestidores y los ojos casi se le salen, eso si que no, no iba a aceptar que se vistiera así tan… guapa.

Sakura era más que bonita, era muy guapa. Confirmado.

-Otro-.

-Mmm… bien, debo admitir que me da frió-.

Sakura era idiota, no solo boba. Confirmado.

La chica regreso al vestidor y Sasuke se quedo afuera, esperando que saliera. Ella salió de nuevo y un vestido color azul fuerte fue el encargado de vestir su linda figura, el vestido le llegaba arriba de las rodillas exactamente, de tirantes, con encajes negros en esos tirantes y en el dobladillo, tenía botones al frente, pero era puro adorno porque el vestido se abría con un cierre en la parte de atrás, un moño negro se encontraba en su cadera y una línea negra rodeaba su cintura, que debía mencionar esa parte se ajustaba al cuerpo de ella. Era un bonito vestido y en ella lucia muy bien.

-Ese es bueno-.

-¿Se me ve bien? Eh pensado que era algo infantil-.

-No, se te ve bien-.

-Ok, voy a probarme otro-.

Sakura solía ser desconfiada. Confirmado.

Segundos después Sakura salió con un vestido morado, Sasuke sonrió, ese también era bonito.

-¿Y este?-.

El vestido era un poco más corto que el otro, pero era igualmente bonito, bien, ya comenzaba a hartarse de decir bonito. El vestido morado también era de cintas, la tela era bonita, no era seda y no era una tela brillosa, pero estaba bien, el vestido era un poco más suelto que el otro, no tenía tanto escote como el otro, bueno, el otro tampoco tenía un gran escote. En la parte superior había una línea punteada que adornaba la parte del escote, en la cintura también estaba esa gruesa línea punteada, pero esta formaba un circulo en el lado derecho, era un vestido muy sencillo debía de admitir, pero en ella se veía perfecto, demostraba mucho inocencia, y a pesar que Sakura estuviera en la etapa de la adolescencia aun tenía esa inocencia que el recordaba.

-Ese también se te ve bien-.

-Mmm… me ha gustado más el azul… creo que comprare el azul-. Sakura sonrió mientras regresaba al vestidor.

Y así eran todas las chicas, mierda, Sakura lo estaba manipulando tan bien que ni ella se daba cuenta, ni siquiera él había acompañado a su madre de compras, porque, joder, le daba vergüenza que lo vieran en una tienda de ropa para chicas, eso era más vergonzoso que lo vieran caerse, mucho más. Hasta ese momento, cuando vio su reflejo se dio cuenta que estaba ligeramente sonrojado, mierda, rápidamente hizo desaparecer el sonrojo, no iba a permitir que ella lo viera sonrojado, realmente tal vez ella si pudiera verlo, pero nadie más lo iba a ver tan vulnerable.

Sakura salió con el vestido y Sasuke lo tomo, la tela suave del vestido lo hizo voltear a ver el pedazo de tela, era muy pequeño, era sorprendente que en ella quedara tan bien ese diminuto vestido y lo peor, que no se viera mal ni vulgar, Sakura era una chica con presencia, una presencia elegante, de una niña buena, de una chica amable, solo eso provocaba que todo tipo de ropa le quedara insospechablemente bien, miro la etiqueta, era extraño, el vestido era sumamente barato para su gusto, eso valía tan solo treinta mil trescientos dólares.

-Quiero esto-.

La chica miro el vestido y miro al chico, un vestido caro, comprado por un chico guapo, seguro era para su novia. Miro atrás de él, pero solo se encontró a una preciosa chica mirando curiosa toda la ropa, así que había llevado de compras a su hermana, ese chico debía de tener… unos veinte y la chica curiosa probablemente dieciséis.

-Claro, ¿Tarjeta o efectivo?-.

-Tarjeta-.

Contesto simple mientras entregaba una tarjeta a la chica, sorprendida observo la tarjeta, además de todo rico, esos dos eran sumamente apuestos, ricos y hermanos, bien, parecían ser ese tipo de familias adineradas y perfectas.

-Gracias por su compra, que tengan un buen día, por cierto… tiene una linda hermanita-. Sakura escucho eso y se volteo enérgicamente.

-¡No soy su hermana! ¡Es mi novio! Es más… ¡Es mi prometido!-.

Furiosa, Sakura salió tomando del brazo a Sasuke, de acuerdo, ella se veía pequeña, pero era injusto que no le vieran como una chica con la cual Sasuke pudiera salir, ella era muy guapa y eso lo sabía, así que ella podía competir con cualquiera por Sasuke, bueno… había verdaderas mujeres que si le ganarían, pero eso no importaba, Sasuke ya era suyo.

La chica de diecisiete proceso la información… había dicho… ¿prometida? Si que el mundo cada vez se volvía más extraño.

Sasuke miro por el espejo retrovisor el puchero de Sakura, no pudo evitar no soltar una risita, es que ella de verdad era tan infantil.

-No soy tu hermana…-.

-Hace nada me llamabas nii-chan-.

-Pero eso no tiene nada que ver, gracias a Kami no soy tu hermana-.

-¿Tan malo es ser mi hermana?-. Pregunto burlón.

-Por supuesto, nosotros estaríamos haciendo incesto-.

-Probablemente no te hubieras enamorado de mí-. Contesto con simpleza mientras daba la vuelta en una esquina.

-Imposible, totalmente imposible. Mi sueño eres tu, así que mi destino eres tú, no hay forma que eso cambie, pase lo que pase, eso no cambiara-.

Sasuke negó con una sonrisa. Sakura frunció el ceño, tomo una bocanada de aire y comenzó a hablar.

-No tomes mis palabras como broma o simplemente las dejes al aire. Lo que te digo es cierto, yo te quiero mucho, nada me habría impedido seguir queriéndote… ¿Lo entiendes?-.

-Lo entiendo-.

-Pues no te creo, siento que no me estas tomando en cuenta-.

-Te tomo muy en cuenta, pero lo que dices es muy extraño-.

-Pero es cierto, pero por suerte, no es nada de eso-.

Sasuke sonrió, si, era una suerte que no fuera nada de eso. –A veces pienso… que probablemente solo estés jugando Sakura… no digas nada, deja que termine. Te diré, a tu edad solía querer muchas cosas, cuando las conseguía las dejaba porque ya no me interesaba, era lo mismo con las personas, con las chicas. Solía decir que me interesaban, pero me aburrían y las dejaba-.

Un gran silenció fue lo que siguió, Sasuke pensó que no debió de haber dicho eso y cuando iba a hablar Sakura le robo la palabra.

-Se que es eso Sasuke-kun. Te gusta, pero cuando deja de hacerlo lo dejas. Supongo que tienes que estar verdaderamente enamorado para que alguien te interese tanto, ¿no?-.

-Si. La experiencia es lo que te hace saber todo eso… a veces eres muy madura, me sorprendes-.

-Digamos que la vida quiso que yo aprendiera rápido, ¿ves? El destino quería que tú y yo estuviéramos juntos, por eso me hizo madurar rápido-.

-Eres una boba manipuladora-.

-Jajaja… Lo sé-.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**.**

**.**

**.**

-¿Diga?-.

-¿Yuki?-.

-Si, soy yo-.

-¿Iras a la fiesta de Namikaze Naruto?-.

-Lo estaba pensando-.

-Necesito que asistas, esta noche iré por ella-.

Yuki se miro a través del espejo, acostada en la cama, su piel más pálida y su cabello revuelto, sus ojos un tanto ensombrecidos por la falta de sueño, unas ligeras ojeras también acompañaban esa prueba de la falta de sueño, se veía tan mal.

-De acuerdo-.

-¿Cómo estas Yuki?-.

¿Cómo estaba? Patética, mal, enferma.

-Bien-.

-Gracias a Kami… Te veré esta noche, abrígate bien-.

-Si, adiós-.

El pitido del término de la llamada se escucho y ella regreso el teléfono a su lugar. Se quito las sabanas de encima y se sentó en la cama, coloco los pies en el frió suelo y se levanto lentamente, el largo camisón blanco de seda se deslizo por su cuerpo mientras ella caminaba, se metió al baño y comenzó a prepararlo, el sonido de su puerta se escucho y no se preocupo por ver quien era.

-¿Yuki-nechan?-.

-Aquí… Sai-.

Sai ingreso al baño y la vio de concluyas frente a la tina, su camisón estaba arrugado por todo el tiempo que había pasado en cama, esta no era su primera recaída, ya era la tercera.

-¿Qué haces? Regresa a la cama, yo preparare tu baño-.

-Esta bien, ya me siento mejor. Iré esta noche-.

-No es necesario que vayas-.

-Iré de todas formas-.

-Yuki… ¿Algún día me contaras que es lo que escondes?-.

-Lo sabrás pronto-. Contesto mientras metía un dedo a la tina llena de agua. –Sal, comenzare a desnudarme-.

-Si. Traje tus medicamentos, los he dejado en el buró-.

-Los tomare a penas salga-.

-De acuerdo… Voy a estar en mi cuarto… Si me necesitas solo llámame, ¿si?-.

-Si-. Notando que Sai no se movió volteo y le sonrió. –Te lo prometo-.

Sai soltó un suspiro y sonrió. -Gracias-. El dio media vuelta y salió.

Lo sabía, muchas veces no había tenido la debilidad necesaria para llamarle a él cuando le necesitaba, como hace un día, que había sido su recaída, se había callado y había ingresado por su cuenta al hospital, sin embargo el hospital había tenido la gentileza de llamar a su hermano, Sai estaba tan frustrado mirándola en la cama, casi pudo ver que su hermanito quería llorar, y no solo casi, él chico lloro, sabía que Sai quería que confiara en él, pero Sai no entendía, ella no quería depender de nadie, y si eso significaba preocupar a su hermano entonces bien, estaba bien servida. No quería depender de nadie, porque entonces ellos dependerían de ella.

Se quito el camisón y enseguida la ropa interior, se metió a la calida agua y se sumergió en su totalidad, al segundo siguiente salió a la superficie, ahora solo faltaba un paso, lo demás…

Lo demás ya no podía seguirlo manejando ella. Esa ya no era su decisión, no podía provocar que los sentimientos de Sakura cambiaran, manipularla tampoco podría, esa chica ya estaba muy manipulada por lo que sentía por Uchiha Sasuke como para manipularla más. Cerró los ojos y los abrió de nuevo, rayos…

Se sentía tan mal.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Naruto bostezo por quinta vez. La fiesta podría ser para él, pero se estaba aburriendo enserió. Karin se largaba a hablar con sus amigos adolescentes, y él se quedaba solo porque el bruto de su amigo no llegaba, y Sakura tampoco llegaba, más le valía a ambos no hacer cochinadas antes de su boda. Además, no es como si fuera dentro de tanto, el cumpleaños de Sakura era el 28 de marzo, así que el cochinote pervertido de su amigo debía de esperar hasta ese momento.

Recargo la cabeza en una mano, más le valía respetar a Sakura o si no le patearía el trasero. Rápidamente se levanto cuando se le hizo ver a alguien, bien, debía de estar alucinando, no, no estaba alucinando, Naruto no era idiota… Bueno, Naruto no alucinaba, podía ser idiota, pero si que veía muy bien. Camino a la dirección en la que vio a dicha persona y cual fue su sorpresa cuando noto que se había equivocado, no era más que el boca floja de Neji Hyuuga, si, era un boca floja, por el muy hijo de su… recordaba que en la secundaría Naruto era un problemático y eso lo encontraba divertido, pero Neji Hyuuga había abierto su bocota y le había dicho a su padre, a Minato, todo, recordar el sermón y el castigo que le impusieron no era agradable y eso que ni siquiera iban en ese entonces en el mismo curso, Neji era su senpai, por eso no la caía muy bien Neji Hyuuga, aunque sabía ahora que su prometida era su prima, menuda mierda.

-¡No! No me interesa ser amiga de tu prometida. Y ya te dije que no te acerques más a mí… Si no me quieres, entonces, ¡Ni hablar!-.

Naruto alzó una ceja y se escondió atrás de un pilar, ya sabía que espiar era malo, pero esa voz… ¿Podría…?

-Por favor ya basta-.

-No me des ordenes… ¿Sabes algo? Yo ya no te quiero, encontré a alguien que si me quiere y es mió… Ya no te necesito-.

-Dobe…-. Escucho un murmullo detrás de él y la piel se le puso de gallina, se giro abruptamente y su cabeza choco con la de otro individuo, se sobo rápidamente, eso si que había dolido, escucho una ligera risa y un gruñido. Ligera risa, gruñidos… Sasuke y Sakura, no podía estar equivocado, Sakura reía, y Sasuke sin duda gruñía.

-¿Pero que haces dobe?-. Gruño Sasuke aun con la mano en la frente.

-¿Tú que haces? Me has asustado, joder-. Dijo Naruto mientras bajaba la mano de su frente y apretaba los puños y se acercaba a Sasuke.

-No es mi culpa de que estas como idiota abrazando ese pilar-. Dijo mientras metía las manos a sus bolsillos y volteaba la mirada con indiferencia.

-¡No lo estaba abrazando!-. Dijo mientras detenía su paso y quedaba a unos cuantos pasos de Sasuke.

-¿Ah no? ¿Entonces que hacías?-. Le dijo mientras volteaba a verlo con una sonrisa burlona.

-No es de tu incumbencia-. Volteo la cabeza, levemente sonrojado, mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

-Hola Naruto-. Sakura anunció su presencia con ese saludo, interponiéndose entre ambos, estaba tan bonita, pensó Naruto.

-Sakura-chan… Mantén alejado a ese pervertido de tu cuarto… ¿Qué te asegura que no entra en la noche a violarte?-. Dijo susurrando demasiado alto en la oreja de Sakura, quería que Sasuke escuchara.

-¡Dobe! Es más probable que ella entre a mi cuarto…-. Dijo con sorna.

-¡Eso no es verdad!-. Soltó Sakura sonrojada.

-¡Oh! Así que Sakura-chan es una pequeña pervertida-.

-¡Eh dicho que eso no es cierto!-.

-Ejem… Naruto, ya vamos a comenzar-.

Naruto, Sasuke y Sakura miraron alrededor, mierda, los estaban mirando entre risas. Sakura bajo la cabeza avergonzada mientras se colocaba detrás de Sasuke. Sasuke ladeo el rostro sonrojado y Naruto se fue con su padre cubierto por un rubor salvaje, todos sus gritos, improperios y palabras habían sido escuchados. Maldito idiota, maldijeron Sasuke y Sakura a la vez en sus pensamientos. Naruto maldijo a su gran boca.

Cerca de ahí, Neji maldijo mentalmente, si no fuera tan mimada y berrinchuda, si Hiashi hubiera decidido hacerla asentar cabeza antes en lugar de cumplir sus caprichos, Hinata nunca iba a entender, hasta que alguien le pusiera un alto, pero no estaba tan seguro que Naruto pudiera ser ese alto.

Minato se coloco arriba de las escaleras, comenzó con un pequeño discurso de entrada y luego revelo que la fiesta era hecha para que se conociera a la prometida del futuro dueño de las empresas Namikaze, de Naruto. Sasuke sonrió de lado, Sakura aplaudió junto con los otros y Lira apreció justo en ese momento, miro a su hija y le sonrió, saludo a Sasuke con una reverencia. Sai llego poco después acompañado de su hermana, sonrió cuando vio la figura de Hinata comenzando a avanzar hacia el padre de Naruto, desde su angulo se podía ver, desde el de Naruto lo dudaba.

-Y con gusto, hago la presentación de Hyuuga Hinata-.

Naruto soltó un respingo y volteo hacía arriba, Kami-sama, Santo cielo, por kami…

-¿Hinata-chan?-.

Con una radiante sonrisa de princesa, un vestido negro ajustado y una mirada dulce, su prometida bajo hasta donde estaba él, el final de las escaleras, sorprendido aun, Naruto tomo su calida y pequeña mano, eso si que había sido una sorpresa.

-Te dije que te vería pronto, Naruto-.

-Hinata-chan…-.

Naruto sintió que todo estaba demasiado silencioso. Casi había olvidado que le tocaba hablar a él. Su discurso bobo y torpe hizo sonreír a muchos, incluyendo a Hinata. Luego toco lo de ponerle el anillo de compromiso, eso lo hizo bien y así la reunión o fiesta comenzó, terminando el discurso en un claro brindis por los prometidos. A fuera la noche se cubrió de nubes, anunciando una fuerte tormenta que no fue tomada en cuenta por nadie del interior.

Sakura se aprovecho de una distracción de sus amigos y se escabullo hasta llegar a Sasuke, quien estaba con sus padres y con su madre, Lira. Pidió disculpas y se lo llevo con ella. Mirando puertas y lugares encontró la alcoba que solía ocupar cuando iba a dormir con Karin por muchos días. Se adentró y metió a Sasuke dentro. Sasuke sonrió de lado cuando la vio caminar por todos lados desesperada.

-¿Qué sucede?-.

-Hay muchas chicas haya abajo… ¡Te están acosando!-.

-Déjalo ya. No es como si fuera algo nuevo-. Contesto con simpleza dando la vuelta y tomando el pomo.

Sasuke se congelo cuando sintió las manos de Sakura en su cintura y las colaba dentro del saco sobre su camisa blanca, si bien ella quería provocarlo podía aplaudirse, ya lo estaba provocando.

-¿Sakura?-.

-Es que son mujeres… yo sé que solo soy una niña-.

-Y una muy tonta-.

Sasuke volteo y le tomo la mano la levanto y beso el anillo que tenía ahí.

-Te hice un juramento, no voy a romperlo-.

-Yo no he hecho ningún juramento-. Dijo Sakura volteando con el ceño fruncido.

-Pues hazlo, te escucho-.

Sakura pareció meditar, entonces sonrió, iba a ser su regalo de navidad, pero bien podía comprar otro, aun tenía tiempo. De su bolso saco una cadena de plata y de ella colgaba un anillo idéntico al suyo, se la mostró a Sasuke y sonrió.

-Yo, Sakura Haruno. Prometo cuidar, respetar, animar, adorar, darle todo lo que necesite a Sasuke Uchiha, amarlo y estar con él por siempre-. Beso el anillo y se coloco de puntitas, Sasuke se inclino para que ella pudiera alcanzarlo, Sakura cerró la cadena y vio el anillo caer por el cuello de Sasuke.

-¿Contenta?-.

-Más que eso-.

Sasuke se inclino y alcanzó sus labios, Sakura se dejo alcanzar y besar. Si no fuera porque sabía que estaban en medio de una fiesta y que alguien podría pensar mal, Sasuke le habría hecho muchas cosas, muchas cosas que sabía que a Sakura le iban a gustar. Soltó sus labios sin poder evitar no morder su labio inferior al final, por suerte no habían quedado hinchados.

-Vamos abajo-.

-Si-.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**.**

**.**

**.**

-Estoy… sorprendido-. Dijo Naruto mientras trataba de no temblar mientras sostenía la estrecha cintura de Hinata, estar bailando y ser observado no era algo tan agradable como parecía estar sucediendo con Sakura y Sasuke, quienes extrañamente lucían acalorados, si serán pervertidos los dos.

-Lo siento si no te dije antes…-.

-No… no te preocupes Hinata-chan… Bueno yo… ¿Tú… estabas hablando con Neji antes?-.

-¿Nos escuchaste?-. Pregunto preocupada.

-No… bueno, un poco-.

-¿Qué escuchaste?-.

-No estoy muy seguro… creo que en sí nada-. Dijo, haber montado el espectáculo con Sasuke y Sakura le había hecho olvidar lo que había escuchado.

Hinata sonrió mientras se recostaba en el pecho de Naruto, era tan calido, tanto que se sintió extrañamente bien así, Naruto se sonrojo y trago saliva. Hinata miro aun lado y observo a Sai discutir con su hermana en un rincón alejados. Si Sai la quería y la mimaba, ¿Por qué Naruto no? Seguro la mimaría como nadie, ella quería que él la mimara, quería ver sus ojos azules, lo quería todo para ella, miro por el rabillo del ojos a las chicas que miraban embobadas a ese tal Uchiha y a Sakura, él era guapo, pero sus ojos negros no le mostraban tanto como los de Naruto, luego se percato que otras chicas miraban a su prometido, no iba a compartirlo con ninguna, el ya le pertenecía.

-Mió…-. Murmuro pegándose un poco más a Naruto.

-¿Hinata-chan?-.

-Nada-. Dijo, mientras que con una sonrisa maliciosa miraba a Neji y a Tenten, Neji le miraba con el ceño fruncido y negaba con la cabeza, la cabeza de Tenten descansaba en su clavícula contraría, sonrió a un más y elevo la cabeza. –Me gustas… Naruto-kun-.

Naruto agrando los ojos cuando los labios de Hinata se pegaron a los de él. Nervioso pero sin querer separar a Hinata bruscamente la separo con sutileza y luego soltó una risita nerviosa mientras la sacaba de la pista. Hinata sonrió cuando noto la decepción en las otras chicas, pues que se decepcionaran más, Naruto era solo suyo. Entonces sintió que paraban y alzo la cabeza, Naruto estaba muy sonrojado, era tan lindo.

-¿Naruto?-.

-Hinata-chan… Por favor, no hagas eso de nuevo-.

Sorprendida soltó un respingo, ¿Qué no lo volviera a hacer? Pero que decía, los chicos a los que ella había engañado con un beso, para que dejaran de molestarla, le habían mimado mucho esperando otro beso y el le decía que no lo hiciera.

-¿Perdón?-.

-Hinata-chan… Tú y yo no salimos porque de verdad nos queramos o estemos enamorados… Así que evitemos eso por el momento, ¿si?-. Dijo volteando y mirándole con una risita nerviosa, ¿enamorarse? Pero que decía. No necesitaba enamorarse, solo quería que él la mimara.

-Naruto, no necesitas enamorarte para darme un beso. Mímame ¿Si?-.

Eso había sorprendido a Naruto, había escuchado que su prometida era mimada, pero eso era diferente a que aparte de ello fuera tan… cínica como para aceptarlo tan abiertamente. ¿Qué no tenían que estar enamorados? Claro que tenían que estar enamorados, vaya que si.

-Hinata, yo si necesito estar enamorado, si tú solo quieres con quien jugar, entonces no me busques a mí-.

Sorprendida lo vio marcharse… Era cierto, ella solo quería alguien con quien jugar y quería a Naruto, porque además ya era de ella, apretó los dientes y volteo furiosa y lo tomo del brazo antes que se fuera.

-Eres mió, así que te guste o no quiero que me mimes-.

¿Suyo? Vamos, que si se pone de berrinchuda él la iba a parar.

-No soy tuyo. Solo estamos comprometidos, no nos hemos puesto algún titulo de propiedad ni nada. Yo no me he vendido y no te pertenezco. No seas mimada-.

Se soltó bruscamente y ahora si que se fue. Hinata se quedo quieta, sorprendida era poco, esta más que eso. Él, el de ojos bonitos y perfección inaccesible, le había dicho mimada… pero no como lo decía Sai o como lo había dicho su padre, se lo había dicho con desprecio, con frialdad…

Mierda.

Se había sentido increíblemente feo.

La lluvia comenzó con la tormenta prometida.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**.**

**.**

**.**

-Si no te parece, entonces no me lo hubieras preguntado desde un principio-.

-¿Y como iba a saber yo que eso era?-. Pregunto con el ceño fruncido.

-Tienes razón, debo irme-. Dio media vuelta, pero se detuvo cuando sintió que alguien le tomaba del brazo.

-Espera, ¿no iras a hacerlo? ¿Verdad?-.

-Lo haré. Se lo prometí desde siempre, no voy a incumplir ahora que esta tan cerca de ella-.

-¿Y a caso no piensas en Sakura? ¿Crees que ella de verdad quiere saberlo?-.

-Sai, en este momento, no estoy preocupado por ella, si no por él-.

Sai la vio nublar la vista y la tomo rápidamente. -¿Estas bien?-.

-Si… lo siento-.

-Yo estoy más preocupado por tu salud, no puedes salir, esta lloviendo-.

-Déjalo, es suficiente. Lo voy a hacer y tú no lo vas a impedir-.

Yuki camino con pesadez, cada vez sentía que empeoraba. Sacudió levemente la cabeza y con ello se sintió más capaz. Lentamente se acerco a una solitaria Sakura que bebía una copa de agua mineral, la chica hizo una mueca de asco, ¿si no le gustaba porque la tomaba? Le tomo del hombro y Sakura soltó un saltito asustado, le sonrió y Sakura le regreso la sonrisa.

-Yuki-nechan-.

-¿Vamos a caminar?-.

-Si-.

Yuki le tomo del brazo y comenzó a caminar con ella al exterior, mierda, sintió que quería toser pero lo evito. Salieron al exterior y observo a todos lados, un auto se acerco y le indico a Sakura que se acercara.

-Aquí hace frió, hablemos en mi auto-.

-Si-.

Sakura entro en la parte trasera y Yuki entro al otro lado. Sin comprender bien sintió como el auto se movía, sin comprender de nuevo miro el asiento del piloto, cabellera rubia, pero solo eso.

-¿Yuki?-.

-Solo… estate quieta-.

Como si esas fueran palabras claves Sakura tembló, eso era justo lo que le decían los tipos, los que… la secuestraban.

_-Solo estate quieta-._

_-Y te prometemos no lastimarte-._

-¿Yuki?-. De sus ojos pequeñas lágrimas bajaron.

Sin poder evitarlo esta vez tosió contra el guante blanco que tenía en la mano, miro el guante, estaba manchado en sangre, rayos, se estaba sintiendo muy mal. Tosió de nuevo y el auto se detuvo abruptamente.

-¿Yuki estas bien?-.

La puerta del auto se abrió y un trueno alumbro al individuo, las pupilas de sus ojos se dilataron, por Kami-sama, se parecía tanto, tanto a ella o… ¿Ella se parecía a él?

-¿Yuki? Mierda… ¡te dije que si estabas mal no vinieras!-. Soltó mientras la tomaba de los hombros, Sakura estaba demasiado perturbada como para hablar si quiera.

-Lo siento… lo siento. Ya, ya me siento mejor…-. Yuki alzo la cabeza y miro a Sakura. –Sakura-chan… él es Tsukiyomi Tsukasa… tu hermano-.

Los ojos de Sakura cayeron de nuevo en el sujeto de enfrente…

-Sakura-. El tipo esbozo una sonrisa, Sakura aun estaba muy perturbada como para hablar. –Hermana-.

Eso la hizo reaccionar, tomo la manija de la puerta mientras se hacía para atrás. –No… N-no se-e de que me ha-blas… Vo-oy a ba-jar-.

Abrió rápidamente las puerta y salió corriendo, la lluvia mojo su cuerpo y el vestido que dijo que iba a cuidar con su vida se pego a el. Soltó lágrimas de miedo, de temor a descubrir la verdad. Escucho pisadas detrás de ella, pero eso no le importo, siguió corriendo, faltaba poco para llegar a la casa de Naruto, fue entonces que sintió que la tomaban.

-No… Déjame… Tú no eres mi hermano, no lo eres-.

-Sakura… Por su puesto somos hermanos… Papá estará feliz de verte-.

-¿Papá?-.

-Si, papá estará feliz de verte… por favor, por favor, tienes que verlo, él esta muriendo- Por favor Sakura, tienes que creerme-.

-Yo no tengo padre… mi padre murió…-. Ya no se movía, estaba quieta, Tsukasa la volteo lentamente.

-Por favor, ve a papá, siempre ha deseado verte aunque sea una vez-.

-¿Cómo puedo creer lo que dices?-. Lo miro a la cara, sus ojos verdes chocaron con los de él, eran idénticos a los suyos, la misma tonalidad, la misma luz.

-Pregúntale a Lira, ella va a decirte la verdad, ella ya sabía que yo quería buscarte-.

-¿Mamá?-.

-Ella te dirá la verdad-.

-…-.

-Y cuando la escuches… llámame-. Extendió un papel que ella tomo con sus temblorosos dedos.

-…-.

-Te extrañe tanto Sakura-.

El abrazo calido que le dio no era mentira, el papel se arrugo mientras ella cerraba la mano en el saco de Tsukasa, en ese momento, le creyó.

Y no supo si sonreír o llorar más.

Solo quería que la lluvia se llevara todo. Sus lágrimas, el sufrimiento del que la abrazaba, todo.

Y que se lo lleve la lluvia. Porque ella ya no podía resistirlo más.

* * *

_Tantantan…_

_¡Yo!_

_Jajajaja… Pues si, hasta aquí este capitulo, este gran capitulo de dieciséis hojas en Word, estoy muy sorprendida, Jajaja._

_¿A qué no se lo esperaban? Pues quien sabe, creo que ya era algo sospechoso._

_Como lo mencione en mi fic de __**Amai junjo **__este es el penúltimo capitulo de Yume el próximo es el ultimo y como buena niña que soy pondré un epilogo. Así que…_

_¡Esperen ansiosamente el desenlace de Yume._

_Yunmoon se despide con un agradecimiento._

**Arigatō gozaimasu**

**Sayonara**

**Yunmoon**


End file.
